Symphony of Horrors
by Dark Riven
Summary: Aurors Harry, Ron and Hermione are called in to investigate a potentional haunting of Malfoy Manor. What they find is beyond anything they ever expected...
1. Haunted

_While stuck with massive writers block for Obsessive Compulsive I came up with this incredibly odd story. Not too sure where I'm going with it so any ideas and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. No slash well not really anyway, some odd moments between Harry and Draco but that's about it. Rated R mainly for future graphic violence and such. Anything enclosed in 's and in italics means a characters thoughts and a row of 's means a pass in time or a shift between characters._

_Flames will not be tolerated, merely laughed at, but reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: After all this time, they're still not mine!_

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Edith Brooks with Witching real estate."

The trio glanced behind Ron's father, Arthur Weasly, the Minister of Magic, to the mentioned woman. She was tall and slender, in her late forties, and dressed entirely in black: A silk black blouse and pencil thin skirt. Her greying brown hair was pulled tightly into a braid. The bottoms of her thick black robes billowed out and draped across the floor as she sat after nodding a brisk hello.

Arthur gestured to the three seats across from the desk in which he and the woman, Edith, sat.

They took the silent invitation and settled themselves upon the wooden chairs, all the while wondering why they were called into a meeting for a 'special' assignment with a real estate agent of all things. Hermione decided to vocalize the group's question.

"Arthur said you wished to discuss a potential assignment with us Ms Brooks?"

The older witch nodded again, her grey eyes sweeping over them as is sizing up each one of them as she spoke.

"Yes Mrs Weasly. There is a very…how should I put this? Unusual situation." They all picked up on her uneasiness. "A very problematic situation as it is. I was told you three were the best Aurors for this type of job. Arthur highly recommended you."

"Well what sort of job would this be?" Ron questioned gathering his wife's hand in his. Hermione smiled lightly at him before directing her attention back to Edith.

The woman picked up the folder that had been sitting on her lap and sat it on the table.

"I'm assuming you all know of the Malfoy Manor?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. The three exchanged confused looks but nodded.

"Then I'm assuming you also know about the 'Malfoy Inferno' as the story has been called."

"Yes" Hermione answered "It happened in our seventh year at Hogwarts. During Christmas break I think. A huge fire broke out at the mansion…no one was left alive, the servants, the Malfoys. No one. It was in the paper"

"That's correct." Edith said.

"Wait, that happened almost ten years ago, what has it got to do with anything now?" Ron asked.

"Yes that's right Ron." Arthur answered "This is why it's a special case. Bodies have never been recovered from the site, indeed no one has ever been able to find any traces of remains even and because of this, stories have arisen. Stories that say the spirits of those of Malfoy Manor have found no rest because there bodies haven't. Malfoy Manor is reputed to be heavily haunted."

"Very dramatic dad." Ron said. "But those are just stories."

"There are some documented events." Edith interjected quietly.

"Even so why does that matter so much?" Hermione asked "there were ghosts at Hogwarts, and Arthur you yourself have a ghoul back at the Burrow."

"From the various accounts Mrs Weasly, we are not talking about just any sort of mere ghosts." Edith said "These are not playful tricksters or projections of lost memories but malicious and dangerous spirits."

"Yes but is this really a matter for Aurors though?" Harry spoke up for the first time.

"I don't believe you three really understand the situation." The older witches tone was annoyed. "We have already called another faction of the Ministry in, a specialist team for this sort of thing. Do you know what happened? They weren't even in there for twenty minutes before they ran out screaming. One poor girl was so traumatized she ended up being taken to St Mungos. We're still not sure what really happened as no one on the team will talk about it. We haven't been able to get anyone else in that faction on the case either. There **is** no one else Mr Potter."

"Well why not leave the place be?" Hermione inquired.

"Believe me I would love to do that, but a relative of the Malfoys, a cousin I believe, has inherited the estate and he is demanding that the place be…fixed as it were. He wants to sell it, make profit of it. He will not be content letting the house gather dust for another ten years."

"Then maybe he should do it himself." Harry suggested.

"He is prepared to pay a large amount of money for your efforts." Arthur said.

"How much is a large amount?" Harry asked.

"Two million Galleons." Edith said. "Each"

There was silence as Harry, Ron and Hermione considered this.

"That's a lot of money." Hermione said carefully.

"He is desperate to solve this problem." Edith said "At this stage all we are asking is that you spend one night, for that is when the activity is the strongest according to the reports. Just one night observing the place. We need to be sure that we are dealing with true spirit phenomenon or just a series of jokes or some other factor." Edith studied them carefully, trying to gauge their reactions.

"Of course you are not bound by a contract; you may leave the investigation at any time. Simply walk away and you will all still receive payment for your troubles. Full payment." Edith stressed.

Another moment of consideration and finally it was Ron who spoke up.

"Well…I suppose we could look the place over." He said glancing first at his wife then to his best friend.

The two nodded slowly in agreement.

"Then it's settled, excellent!" The witch rose from her seat gracefully.

"Since I am the estate manager for Malfoy Manor I will meet you three in Hogsmeade, outside the Three Broomsticks, at six pm tomorrow and take you there myself. Now you must excuse me I have many more pressing engagements to attend to today. It was a pleasure meeting you all." And with that she disapparated with a pop.

"Are you sure you three will be right with this?" Arthur asked wringing his hands together nervously. "I mean this is not a usual case, you don't have to do this."

"Dad I haven't seen you this nervous since election." Ron teased. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure it's mostly exaggeration anyway."

"Yes…yes I'm sure your right. I'm just unsettled by the stories I suppose."

"We should be fine." Harry said. "It's not like we've never seen ghosts before…though I'm not sure how we are going to go about this. Exorcisms do you think? I've never done one of those before."

"I have some books on the subject at home." Hermione stated thoughtfully.

Ron turned to her surprised.

"You do?"

Ignoring her husband Hermione turned and addressed Arthur.

"We should really be going; we have a lot of study and preparation to do before tomorrow. We'll be at the apartment if you need us. We'll let you know how it goes."

With a loud crack She was gone.

"Wait when did we get books on exorcism?" Ron asked again.

Harry just shrugged before he apparated too.

Ron heaved a sigh as he took the folder Edith had left them from his father.

"She never tells me anything." And with that he too disappeared.

Arthur sighed, rubbing at his temples, as the stood up from his desk and started pacing.

Ever since he had become the Minister of Magic he had had to watch his son, his wife and Harry whom he had come to love as a son, go on various dangerous missions throughout their careers as Auroras. He worried about them every time. He was worried now.

At least before they had always had some idea of what they were going up against. This was different. If the stories were true…

He had heard a lot of stories of the supposed haunting of the Malfoy Manor. Gruesome stories at that. Heaven knows the Malfoy family had been malicious enough in life. What were they like in death?

He shuddered before berating himself.

_(I must stop thinking this way. There have been accounts yes, but they've never been proven absolute. Besides they are all very capable Aurors. They will be fine…)_

_At least I hope so._

"I don't get it when did you buy these books again?" Ron asked as the three sifted through various books on spirits and exorcism. They had been researching for close to four hours now.

"More importantly WHY?"

"I thought they would make an interesting study." Hermione replied absently, immersed in one of the books.

"Its kind of odd though isn't it?" Harry said.

"What's odd?" Ron asked.

"Going to Malfoy Manor for one. Especially going there to investigate ghosts. I kinda feel like Ghostbusters."

Hermione snorted, lips twitching into a smile. Ron just looked confused.

"That was a muggle thing wasn't it?"

"Yes dear." Hermione said, abandoning her book in favour of browsing the files from Edith.

Inside were sparse contents, a couple of photos of the Mansion itself and various reports on sightings and incidents.

"Says here after the fire a caretaker for the estate saw a blonde teenager looking at her from the third storey window, the boy was covered in blood. I suppose that would be Malfoy then… Here's another one. Same caretaker also saw a woman sitting by a pond on the estate humming. That's not too bad… Screaming has been heard… Whispering, strange voices yada yada and so forth and so on. Sounds like a typical haunting to me. Not the satanic situation Edith and Arthur are making it out to be." Hermione shrugged, dropping the file back onto the table. She leant forward resting her chin in her hands.

"You know I always thought the Malfoy family would end up under investigation some day, just not this type and definitely not us doing the investigating!"

She shook her head. "To be honest though I feel kinda bad about this whole thing. I mean what right do we have digging around their house? Shouldn't we let the dead be left alone? Left in peace?"  
"Not when there's two million Galleons on the line."

"Ron!"

"What? Its not like Malfoy was a dear friend or anything; we don't owe him a thing." Ron defended.

"That doesn't matter Ron. Malfoy was still a person. As big of a prat as he was he didn't deserve to die like that. None of them did. I still feel bad about making money off of the dead like this."

"At any rate." Harry said "we accepted the case and now we have got to see it through, besides I'm sort of curious now."

"I have to admit so am I." Ron said "anyway it should certainly be an experience don't you think?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Hermione said.

"Its going on ten past now." Hermione checked her watch.

"Where is that woman?" Ron complained "Do you think she's gonna come at all?"

"Don't know" Harry answered glancing up at the sky. The bright blue of the day was beginning to turn a shade of pale, pregnant pink, gold lacing the edges.

"Well while we're waiting you think we could get a drink?" Ron asked looking hopefully towards the door of the Three Broomsticks.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long." A smooth voice interjected as the three turned and watched Edith stride up to them. Wrapped in thick black robes.

"Not at all, its fine." Harry said ignoring Ron's disappointed look.

"Good, so we will be apparating there of course, save time on travel. Malfoy Manor is located about twenty or so miles out of London. So lets go shall we?"

A couple of minutes later found them at the gates of a huge house. The massive black wrought iron gates did very little to hide the impressive sight of the old manor. The buildings façade had faded and aged, the gardens were untidy and overgrown. They could see that, despite the distance, the paint work around the windows and door frames had cracked and peeled, some of the tiles were missing from the roof and the guttering was loose in parts. Despite the fact that the house was obviously, in its state of deterioration, less grand than it was ten years ago it was still apparent to them that the house was once a beautiful place.

"Its quite large." Hermione commented.

"Indeed." Edith replied reaching into her robe pockets and withdrawing a heavy set of keys. She silently handed them to Harry.

"The largest one is for the gate and the one marked with a D is for the front door, the rest I'm sure you'll be able to work out. I hope you are wearing warm robes; it gets extremely cold out here at night. Be careful the inside of the house is not as safe as it once was, loose floorboards and such. I'll be waiting here around nine in the morning. You can report your findings to me then."

"Your not coming in?" Ron asked.

"Oh…n-no I don't go in at night." Edith said seeming very nervous now in the presence of the forbidding house.

The sky was gradually beginning to turn darker as the sun began to set.

Edith glanced up at the sinking sun and her nervousness seemed to grow.

"I really must be going now; I will see you all tomorrow." And without waiting for any response she was gone.

"Well that was a comforting response." Ron said sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter now lets just get to it." Harry said fitting the key into the gates lock and turning. There was a click and the latch slid aside.

It took both Harry and Ron to get the gate open enough for them to fit through, the heavily rusted hinges groaning heavily in protest. They took a moment to steal themselves before Hermione stepped through the gates taking the lead, Harry and Ron following a few moments later. Together the three made their way up the driveway towards the looming form of the oppressive house.

The shadows forming across its stone structure made it sinister in appearance.

Unbeknownst to them a figure watched from one of the windows.

A pale, almost transparent hand reached up and caressed the glass watching intently.

Its hollow grey eyes reflected a dark sort of amusement and undeniable cruelty.

The figures approaching the house were very familiar to him. Older yes, but definitely familiar.

He watched them reach the door.

A smile…


	2. She knows

Harry and Ron grunted as they shouldered the massive double doors open. Like the gate the hinges were heavily rusted and stiff from years of no use. It was almost dark outside by now so the three pulled out their wands.

"Lumos"

The bright beams of light did little to alleviate the darkness of the inside however they at least provided a guide so they could see where it was they were going.

The trio stepped over the threshold and found themselves in an entrance way. A marble or stone, they couldn't be sure in the light, staircase dominated the middle of the room and obviously lead up to the other floors of the house, if they squinted hard they could make out the landing of the second floor. On either side of the staircase was a dark doorway that they had to assume lead to other areas of the house.

"This place is huge." Hermione breathed.

"How many floors is it again?" Ron asked.

"Three and the loft as well." Harry said.

"That's a lot of ground to cover in one night."

"We could always split up; it'll be easier that way." Hermione suggested.

"You think we should?" Ron said. "We don't really know what to expect after all."

"Why Ron anyone would think that your scared." Harry teased.

"Don't be stupid. What's to be scared of?" Ron scoffed. "Fine we'll split up then, who wants to be on what floor?"

"I suppose I could take the ground floor." Hermione said.

"Yeah alright I'll have the second floor then." Ron said. 

"Well that leaves me with the third then I suppose. I may as well take the loft too while I'm at it." Harry shrugged. 

"You both be careful, remember what Edith said about loose floorboards." Hermione warned.

"Yeah, yeah sure, sure…you're gonna be alright down here aren't you?" Ron asked shooting her a concerned look.

"I'll be fine Ron." Hermione assured waving her hand a little to show she wasn't concerned.

"Ok well see you in the morning!" Harry called over his shoulder as he began climbing the stairs. Ron soon following.

Hermione smiled as Ron said something that made Harry laugh before shaking her head and looking around.

_*Where to start?*_

Deciding to head left Hermione wandered through the shadowed doorway and followed a long hallway, keeping her wand trained on the ground to avoid tripping over anything.

Floorboards creaked beneath her feet as she traveled from room to room along the hall, where her fingers managed to brush the walls or doorframes her hand came away heavily smeared with dust and dirt.

The end of the corridor opened up into what may have once been used as a sitting room. A large hearth was situated at the far end of the room and the furniture, which once looked to be white, was a tired old grey from the years of accumulated dust and neglect. Spider webs were heavily concentrated in the farthest reaches of the room, hanging from the ceiling, off the furniture, and fireplace like tattered dirty curtains.

Sighing Hermione plopped down onto the floor, heedless of the dust, and reached into her robes withdrawing a quill, a notebook, and small inkpot.

She chewed on the end of the quill thoughtfully for a few moments before jotting down a few quick notes. The notebook had been her idea, it would be easier for them to remember the events (if anything happened of course) if they kept a record of it as it happened. When she had finished she put her notebook away and sat back.

So far so good. Nothing seemed out of place or abnormal in terms of the house itself.

She hadn't seen anything ghost or likewise while she had been walking around. The temperature was normal too, usually it would have dropped if any spirit was present, at least that's what the books had all said. No unusual sounds either…

_*Wait what was that?*_

The sound of footsteps echoed faintly off the walls.

She stared intently at the open doorway, straining to hear.

Silence for a minute.

And then there it was again.

Light footsteps though one sounded a little heavier than the other. Maybe an indication of a limp?

"Ron?" Hermione called out.

"Harry?"

No answer but the footsteps sounded closer now.

She got to her feet and absently brushed the dust from her backside, stepping back into the hallway. She shone her wand light along the hall searching for anyone that might be making the noise. She re-checked every room until she ended back out into the main entryway again.

Hermione paused and listened for any sort of noise to indicate Harry or Ron's presence. Perhaps they were playing a joke?

But there was only silence.

She suddenly became aware of the vapor of her breath. When had it gotten so cold?

She briefly ran her eyes over the entrance way again before turning to head back the way she had came.

And couldn't contain the cry of alarm that escaped.

Before her stood a house elf.

Its pitiful excuse for clothes were hanging off of its skinny body but the state of its clothes were nothing compared to the horror of its face and skin.

Its skin was charred and blackened and hanging off its body in strips and the entire left side of its face looked as if it had been burnt to the bone. The creature's gums and teeth were exposed in a horrible grin and the eyelid of its left eye had rotted away leaving only the eyeball, incredibly large and staring.

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth fighting back the bile that had risen in her throat, her wand slipped from her hand. It landed with a clatter and rolled to the feet of the house elf. 

The creature's eye swiveled in its head as it bent down and retrieved the wand. It stretched out its hand offering it back to her. She stared at it for a few seconds before snatching it back, feeling the withered texture of its hand, she shuddered.

"You must leave!"

She stared at it in disbelief.

"W-what?" she managed to stammer out.

"You must leave Luna begs you!" It urged "leave now! They will all soon know you're here. They will be angry, so angry with you!"

"What…who will know, who will be angry?"

"You must listen to Luna! I beg you, Young master already knows, he saw you come. When Mistress and Master find you they will be so angry! Please you must-"

The creature suddenly broke off staring at the ceiling with a wide frightened eye; it's exposed one rolling about its skull frantically.

"She is coming, she knows, she comes to find you! I must go now. Mistress will be so angry with Luna!"

The elf turned and fled, as best it limp would allow, down the hall.

"Wait!" Hermione cried out giving chase. 

She ran down the hall hoping to catch a glimpse of the elf which had seemed to have disappeared.

_*Where is it? It couldn't have moved that fast. It was limping for goodness sake!*_ She thought frantically.

She burst back into the sitting room panting. There was no sign of the creature.

"Where…?"

Then she heard something.

A muffled giggle, at least that's what it sounded like.

Hermione held her breath listening.

Again, another giggle.

Oddly enough it didn't sound as if it was in this room but at the same time it was. Maybe?...

She moved swiftly over to the heavy curtains and drew them back. Dust shook free from the heavy material and the moonlight, which now flooded through the exposed glass doors, highlighted the tiny particles as they floated about the air. Beyond the doors Hermione was looking at a courtyard with a stone pathway leading into overgrown gardens. The concrete paving was cracked in places and weeds were growing out of them. Outside furniture was tipped over and scattered around the courtyard in a heap. The smooth wood of the chairs and table were heavily bleached and faded from overexposure to the sun.

The moon ducked behind a cloud plunging everything into darkness temporarily. The moment soon passed and its harsh light quickly illuminated the courtyard again.

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust before it unexpectedly came into view.

A figure streaked across the courtyard before vanishing down the pathway.

Hermione grasped the handle and turned. The door swung open with a miserable screech, the glass was loose in its frame and rattled, threatening to break. Leaving the door open, Hermione ventured out into the night.

She followed the path, continuing to keep her wand light aimed at the ground and carefully stepping over loose rocks and weeds along the path, desperately searching out the figure she believed to be the elf.

Soon enough the path opened out into a mini clearing with a large pond and fountain in the middle of it. Its walls were cracked and crumbling and vines had run rampant over the stonework.

She wandered the area slowly, eyes flitting from left to right, searching. 

Hermione reached the low walls and stared into the water. It was dark and murky and filled with weeds floating about the top and submerged below the surface. It was stagnant and the smell emanating from it was terrible. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Her attention was quickly drawn away from the pond however as the sound of silvery laughter reached her ears. She whirled around seeking out where the noise came from, her eyes widened when she saw.

At the edge of the clearing, blocking the path back to the house stood a woman watching her.

Her rich blue robes billowed out and swayed as if a strong wind had caught them. Her long blonde hair spread outwards and slapped at her face but she made no effort to restrain her wild locks.

Even from a distance Hermione could see the paleness of her skin, the washed out color of her eyes and lips…

Abruptly she moved streaking forward faster than Hermione could follow. Her arms were outstretched, reaching for her.

Hermione screamed as it slammed into her, the force of it sending her backwards over the ponds wall and into the water.

She twisted and writhed in panic as slimy water closed over her head and squeezed her chest painfully with its icy grip. Weeds wrapped themselves around her arms and legs, slowing her struggling. Two claw like hands plunged underwater and gripped her neck, holding her submerged.

Panic turned to real fear as she desperately tried to loosen the grip around her throat. Tears sprang to her eyes.

Through the murky haze she saw the woman leaning over her, keeping her down, her hands tightening about her neck.

Her pale eyes gleamed as she smiled almost serenely at her before opening her mouth wide.

Blood gushed out like water from a tap, pouring into the pond, the dark color of it clouding the water even further.

Hermione screamed.

Foul water and mud rushed in and choked Hermione's cries… 


	3. madness

_Here we are with chapter 3 sorry for its crappiness. Things start getting a bit more violent and graphic from here on out so if you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you don't read. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, please keep doing so! Any ideas are very much appreciated. Don't bother flaming though as I shall pay no attention to it._

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

************************************************************************

Hermione twisted and writhed desperately; fighting the ghostly woman for the air she was not allowed. She was drowning and the overwhelming awareness of that fact had her near hysterical.

Hermione felt the chilling grip of the hands about her throat push her down further. Hermione struggled but her efforts seemed to be in vain as darkness was beginning to cloud her vision.

The hands moved from her neck to grip at her shoulders, the rough hands pulled at her, lifting her…

Suddenly she was clear the freezing night air rushing into to blanket her much like the water she had just been pulled from.

She was forcibly dragged over the ponds wall and layed down on the rough ground. Hermione twisted onto her side spitting back up mud and slimy water, and gasping in as much air as she could, her body shuddering with each heave.

She wasn't sure how long she spent floundering on her side for but when she finally rolled back onto her back she saw the concerned face of Ron hovering over her.

"Are you ok? He questioned helping her to sit up and holding her shivering frame close.

"T-the woman." Hermione gasped out.

"Woman?"

"Yes the woman! Didn't you see her? She tried to kill me! She pushed me…"

"Mione I didn't see anyone." Ron said "I saw you wandering out here from one of the bedroom windows. I saw you trip and fall into the pond. You really scared me you know."

"I didn't trip!" Hermione exclaimed "A woman. I saw a woman here, she pushed me into the water she was choking me, I couldn't breathe. That woman…" Hermione trailed off, finally calming down enough to realize that the woman was someone she knew vaguely.

The woman's hair, her face and eyes were so similar to…

"Narcissa Malfoy." She said quietly.

"What?"

"That's who the woman was." Hermione looked at Ron "Narcissa Malfoy it makes sense now, that's what the house elf was warning me about back at the house. She's the mistress it was referring to."

"When did you see a house elf?" Ron asked brow creasing in confusion.

"Never mind that now, where's Harry?"

"I don't know I assume he's still up stairs he said he was going to the loft first."

"We have to find him." Hermione insisted. "If what the house elf was talking about was true Harry could be in a lot of trouble right now."

"Mione, you're starting to scare me." Ron said, looking troubled.

"Good because I'm scared too. I think we're way in over our heads here Ron, I think the sooner we leave the better. We need to get Harry now."

Ron nodded.

"Ok I'll go and get him; you can wait out the front if you want."

"No" Hermione said. "I'm coming in with you."

"Are you sure, you still look pretty shaken up."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself." 

Ron recognized the firm tone in his wife's voice and knew that the discussion was closed.

"Alright let's go."

*********************************************************************

Harry sighed as he blew errant strands of hair from his face. He had just spent an hour hanging around the loft and had come out with no more than a few sightings of various household pests and a superb collection of dust gathered on his robes from the various objects he had disturbed while in the loft.

So far, from what he had seen of the place, Malfoy Manor was, for all intents and purposes, little else other than a decaying old house that had been abandoned to the vermin a long time ago. Everything was faded and or broken. Doors looked as if set to fall off of their very hinges and many of the windows had been smashed (no doubt the result of vandals at one point) The air too had a heavy and aged feel to it; there was a certain muskiness to it that tasted bitter and stale. The floorboards groaned beneath his feet, protesting at his weight, but other than that everything was silent. 

All in all Malfoy Manor had the vitality and vibrancy of one of Professor Binns lectures.

In a way Harry couldn't help but wishing that something would happen. A sighting, an encounter **anything**. Even some sort of noise would be welcome at this point. An initially exciting and interesting assignment was rapidly becoming boring.

Harry couldn't help it if he needed excitement.

"Come on." He muttered "let's see some of this place's famous horrors. Show me what you've got."

In answer a door slammed loudly behind him.

Harry jumped, his hears fluttering madly, and whirled around pointing his wands beam down the hallway the noise had came from. It was the door at the very end that had slammed, he was sure of it because the door had been open when he last looked at it.

Gathering himself quickly he went along the dark hall and reached the door. Just as he was about to turn the handle a soft whimpering from within stopped him.

He frowned as he leaned his ear against the smooth wood listening.

It sounded as if someone was softly crying.

"Please don't…"

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Malfoy.

"Please don't do this…I wont tell anyone what you've done, just please don't…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Harry jerked away from the door at the hideous scream. He backed away as the screaming continued rising and becoming stronger in its intensity until Harry could hardly bear to listen. He easily read the pure agony and terror in the screaming and the sounds of flesh being hacked into and torn apart.

Harry shuddered as the cries seemed to bounce off of the walls echoing through out the house until he was silently pleading for it to stop.

And it did.

Just as suddenly as it had begun it was over, the house reverting back into silence once more.

The door handle slowly turned and swung open to reveal…

Nothing.

Breathing heavily and with more than a bit of trepidation Harry gradually edged his way into the room.

It was a bedroom. There was nothing really unusual in the way of appearances, Harry wasn't sure what he had been expecting exactly but it wasn't this…this **normality **especially after what had just happened.

A large bed, which looked to be carved out of oak, was on one side of the room. The plush quilt was barely ruffled. Various ornaments sat upon beautiful, but old, wooden furniture and were all arranged tidily. Several silver framed photographs could be seen resting upon a desk. The room was very organized, there was barely a thing out of place. Harry wondered who had lived here.

Harry lightly ran his fingertips across the bedspread feeling what once must have been a soft quilt now brittle, stiff and heavily tempered with dust.

His eyes slowly roved about the room.

In one corner opposite a heavy looking wardrobe, sat a large oak trunk its lid propped open and a book resting on the floor beside it. Walking over Harry bent down and picked it up scrubbing the dust off of the cover.

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)

This was one of the books from their seventh year at Hogwarts. Upon inspection Harry found the other books in the trunk were also texts from school.

_*This must have been Malfoy's room then_* Harry realized

Underneath the books Harry pulled out a set of Hogwarts robes. The rich black material had faded to a dull grey and the Slytherin emblem that Malfoy had worn so proudly was a barely recognizable green, the silver snake almost faded to a grimy white.

Feeling funny about holding the clothing and books of his dead arch rival, he refolded the robe and put it back in the trunk then placed the books neatly of top of it and closed the lid.

He straightened up and turned to leave the room (it made him uncomfortable) when he noticed another door to the side of the wardrobe that was ajar. Despite the fact that he was uncomfortable he was also curious so he crossed the room and pushed it further open with the flat of his hand.

Inside was a bathroom that had to be at least the size of Dudley's first and second bedroom combined. There was a huge, deep claw footed bath, a shower, toilet and sink with a medicine cabinet above it. The taps and fixtures all looked as if they were made of gold and Harry could see half empty bottles of shampoo sitting on the baths rim.

A rat suddenly clambered out of the bath and darted between his legs. Harry cringed slightly before steeping over to the sink. There were two cockroaches sitting in there and they stopped scuttling about when they caught sight of Harry.

Flinching in disgust yet determined to ignore them, he reached up and opened the medicine cabinet, the mirror on its door rattling as he did. There was nothing particularly of interest inside a lot of headache potions, a comb or two and other bits and pieces not really worth any notice. One of the bottles though had leaked and its gooey substance got on his hand as he was riffling through the cabinet.

Grimacing Harry reached for the tap and turned the old fashioned cross head. Water clunked heavily in the pipe for a few seconds before spurting out brown water which quickly cleared.

He ran his hand under the water watching the cockroaches swirl about in the whirlpool and waited until his hand was free from the slimy mess before turning off the tap and wiping his hands on his robes. He then reached up and shut the cabinet.

What he saw reflected in the mirror made him cry out in shock.

A hand was slowly clawing its way over the side of the bath, slick with blood. Its pale fingers curled around the rim and tightened.

Harry spun around and watched with horror as another arm flung itself over the edge; in this hand a large, bloody, butcher knife was clutched. The silver of the blade gleaming unnaturally bright in the poor light and what looked to be chunks of entrails were plastered to its metal surface.

Soon the head came into view. Blonde hair in complete disarray dyed a grotesque red, pale, glinting grey eyes and skin so pale it was almost transparent. There was no doubt that this was Malfoy.

Malfoy pulled himself sluggishly up and out of the bath to land face forwards on the ground with a sick splat as blood squirted out from beneath him.

His free hand reached out and grabbed at Harry's pant leg. Harry couldn't help but scream as he kicked it off of him and shot out the door in a panic.

He didn't get very far.

His feet slipped in something wet and he twisted and fell onto his back. He quickly became aware of something warm and sticky soaking into the back of his robes. Harry instinctively knew it was blood because the whole room suddenly seemed to be covered in it. Coating the floor and walls like cheap paint and dripping off of the bed.

The sickly coppery smell invaded his nostrils and bile rose in his throat. He clapped a hand over his mouth and just as quickly wrenched it away. His hand had been in the puddle when he had fallen and he had smeared blood across his face. He caught the metallic taste of it on his tongue as some of it seeped between his lips.

Harry rolled onto his side and vomited.

Malfoy had gotten to his feet by now and was moving towards him with slow unsteady steps. He was dressed only in dark trousers and a white shirt.

The shirt had been ripped across his midsection and Harry could see his stomach. That had been torn open. Fatty bits of tissue, muscles and intestines were hanging from the gaping wound; something fell out and landed on the floor.

Despite the vile state Malfoy was in he was smiling almost pleasantly as he approached, knife by his side.

He suddenly opened his mouth and spoke to Harry. No sound came out but Harry somehow knew the words being formed.

"You asked…"

Yes Harry realized dimly he had asked.

_'Show me what you've got_.' Didn't he say that?

He was sorry now.

He watched in terror as Malfoy raised the knife and slowly, lazily licked the blade, peeling his own innards from it with his tongue and bought it to his mouth.

Harry fainted. 


	4. bedsheets

_Wow I'm amazed at all the sweet and encouraging reviews. Thank you all so much! I now feel bad about posting this chapter cause not much happens in it and its short. But we are now in the beginning stages of a plot line! I also have to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta reader and I don't always catch every mistake._

_Once again please review! But no flames._

_Disclaimer: Have never owned but if I did then it wouldn't be a children's book._

********************************************************************

Harry knew instantly that he was dreaming, well at least this is what he thought it to be. It wasn't like those times though that once you realized that you were dreaming you then had the ability to control and change certain aspects to your liking. Despite the fact that Harry knew this wasn't reality he was still unable to do anything, he felt an outsider for some reason as if he was in someone else's dream, unable to do little more than watch the scene unfold before his eyes.

He was still in Malfoy Manor, still in the bedroom of his arch nemesis but the room looked different, clean, new. How he might have imagined the place to look ten years earlier. The colors of the walls were vibrant as if freshly painted, the furniture clean and polished and the heavy drapes tied neatly back. The room was awash with light from the various candles in their pitchers placed around the room. He glanced around the room in awe of it when he saw.

He saw the bed with its pristine white quilt filthily drenched in blood, its foul stain slowly spreading eating up the delicate whiteness and dripping onto the floor.

Harry blanched as the blood fell onto the floor and then began to run in thick trails towards him. It crossed the room and weaved between his legs; Harry jumped and turned to follow the path the blood was creating. 

It continued on until it reached the bathroom door, which was open, and pooled at a figure wrapped in a white sheet at the foot of the door. 

Harry felt his mouth go dry at the sight of it. He had a sick feeling that he knew who the corpse was.

_'Peel back the covers and see.'_

Harry started at the sinister whispering voice. Was it in his head? Had he really heard it? He glanced around the room warily. There was no one here.

_'Peel back the covers and see.'_ The strange voice repeated, stronger this time, urging him.

Driven by the voice he was too afraid to disobey, Harry went to pull the sheet back when the bedroom door banged open.

He whirled around and watched as three black cloaked figures strode into the room. One of them quickly went to the bed and started to strip the blood soaked covers from it, the other two were heading towards the body on the floor.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked in confusion at the new voice. It sounded a lot like Ron.

"Harry wake up please." That was Hermione.

The scene in front of him was starting to fade out at the new interruption. Harry panicked when he realized he was waking up, he didn't want to, not yet not when such an intriguing scene was taking place.

"Harry please!" The voices were getting clearer now, louder, the dream warped and twisted in front of him, draining away like water.

"No wait please." Harry begged.

Then he was awake.

The first thing he became aware of was a throbbing headache that was about as painful as a headache could get without becoming a migraine. Second was how very cold his body was, it felt like he had been swimming around in ice water. The third thing he became aware of was Ron peering anxiously down at him then sigh in relief when he saw him open his eyes. He then noticed that his head was resting in someone's lap, he looked up. Hermione.

"wha.?"

"Harry mate you scared us." Ron said.

"What.what happened?" Harry asked trying to sit up, Hermione held him down.

"Stay down for a bit Harry, you're awfully pale." Hermione instructed. "As for what happened we were hoping that you would be able to tell us."

"Malfoy" he mumbled.

"You saw Malfoy?" Ron said slowly sharing a worried glance with his wife. "What did he do to you?"

Harry shook his head. 

"Nothing I think, well not really anyway.I had a dream."

"What do you mean? Did you see Malfoy in a dream?"

"No I saw him here in this room.like his ghost or something then I.I might have passed out I think."

"So you had a dream when you passed out?" Ron asked.

"Yeah only it wasn't an ordinary dream.it was vivid I mean **really **vivid. It felt all too real."

"Like the type of dreams you had when you were sharing a mind with Voldemort?" Hermione questioned.

Harry flinched at the memory but nodded.

"Yeah but it was more like seeing into the past rather than seeing what was happening in the present."

"Your confusing us mate, tell us exactly what happened." Ron said.

Harry told them all about the strange screaming he had heard, about going into the bathroom and seeing a bloody Malfoy climbing out of the bath, about his hideous wounds and about as much of the dream as he could. When he finished Hermione looked thoughtful.

"It's interesting but how could all this have happened? The Malfoy's all died in a freak fire, that's what the records say. Malfoy couldn't have gotten those types of wounds from a fire." Hermione pointed out.

"Are you sure you didn't just trip and hit your head on something?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head vigorously, annoyed that they doubted him.

"No it's definitely what I saw. I **did** see it guys I really did."

"Well if you really did then there would be some kind of evidence wouldn't there? Like the bed for example." Hermione said "wouldn't there be a stain on the bedspread?"

"I saw it." Harry repeated. 

"Well then maybe Malfoy was just playing with your mind; he was always the kind of prat that would do that sort of thing." Ron suggested.

"No." Hermione said. "The dead don't have the ability to do that sort of thing. They can create dreams and visions yes and they can hide the causes of their deaths and appear as normal people, but they can't create new wounds or injuries like what Harry is suggesting."

"How do you know?" Ron looked at her.

"Read it." Hermione shrugged.

Harry frowned 

"But I'm sure." 

But was he really? Now that he thought about it maybe it all had just been a dream that his mind concocted. He had had some pretty real dreams before that turned out to be nothing. Maybe he had just imagined it all along?

It was at this time Harry noticed how damp Hermione's clothes were.

"Why are you wet Mione?" he asked.

She sighed.

"Let's just say I did a little swimming."

Harry frowned.

"Huh?"

"We'll tell you when we get outta here." Ron interjected.

"You want to leave?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ron replied. "This place is weird lets just leave it at that. Plus I really don't like being in here, it has a creepy vibe."

"But we haven't even been here long." Harry argued.

"Doesn't really matter, we're still going to get paid aren't we? Besides lets admit it guys none of us really knows what we're doing when it comes to ghosts."

"Ron's right Harry." Hermione said. "Let's just go. I'm actually scared of this house." She shivered "and I want to get out of these wet clothes." She added.

Harry slowly nodded.

"Ok then." 

With the aid of Ron and Hermione Harry got to his feet relatively easily, there was a moment when his vision went white from the dizziness the headache created but that soon passed.

As the three were making there way towards the door, Ron chatting about what he was going to buy with the money and Hermione telling him it was all going into the bank, Harry glanced once more at the bed.

His eyes widened. The quilt was green.

_'Peel back the covers and see.'_

That voice hadn't been talking about the sheet covered body; it was talking about the bedspread!

Pulling away from the other two Harry strode over to the bed.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione questioned.

"You said the bed would have a stain right?" Harry said "Well it wouldn't if it had been covered would it? The quilt was white in my dream."

And with that Harry threw the covers back.

Hermione gasped in horror.

"Shit" Ron muttered.

Underneath the quilt there was no sheets just the mattress which, even in the poor lighting, a dark large stain could clearly be seen across the middle and running down the sides of it.

"I don't think Malfoy was playing with me." Harry said turning to the others.

"I think he was trying to show me something. Like what **really** happened that night.".


	5. Zomboid

_First off I have to apologize for the delay. I wanted to post this sooner but I was in a car accident recently so that sort of stopped me. I must say though that I'm quite surprised at the wonderful response that this fic is getting. Surprised but also pleased I'm glad people seem to enjoy it. Thank you all for being so supportive! Please continue to read and review with comments and any ideas, I will greatly appreciate it._

_Right this chapter really isn't all I wanted it to be but I got tired of rewriting it so your all gonna have to make do with this crappy installment. I will try and do better next time. Please excuse any mistakes and no flames._

_ This chapter also has what may be confusing and conflicting elements. Don't worry about it I promise it will all become clearer as we go._

_P.S This chappy's title is from Dir en grey, oh how I love them._

_Disclaimer: Never owned and never will._

***********************************************************************

"You said it yourself Hermione." Harry said turning to look at her. "Fire can't do **that** to people." He pointed to the heavily stained mattress.

"But the report-"

"Never mind the reports." Harry interjected "just look at it will you! That is **blood** how does that much blood get into a mattress? I doubt very much that Malfoy was playing slice and dice with himself every night."

"You think the fire was a cover up?" Ron asked.

"Yes, well maybe…I don't know it's really confusing." Harry sighed kneading his temple with one hand, his headache further intensifying. "All I know is that I saw this exact thing in my dream, and it ended up being true, maybe the rest is too."

"Do you mean the hooded figures you saw?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded.

"It certainly didn't fit the freak fire image the reports painted."

"Geez" Ron muttered "So you think the Malfoy's were murdered?" He looked back at the bed. "Well it explains why they're so pissed off then." He finished dryly.

"Ron" Hermione chided "this is a serious matter. It now looks as if this was no accident at all. There are so many questions now!"

"So…how are we going to go about getting the answers?" Ron looked to Harry.

Harry sighed heavily again, the whole situation had suddenly become so much more than he had been expecting when he agreed to this assignment.

"Well did the file that Edith give us have any reports on the fire? Other than newspaper reports of course. Anything from the Ministry?" 

Hermione frowned.

"Now that I think about it I don't think there were any official statements or reports…that's really odd."

"Maybe Edith hasn't told us all there is to know about this case." Ron suggested.

"Well maybe we should ask her." Hermione stated "If there is one I hate its being mislead or lied to."

Harry looked thoughtful at this; Ron nodded in agreement with his wife then by chance happened to glance towards the bedroom doorway.

Just in time to see Malfoy ghost past.

He gasped drawing the attention of both Harry and Hermione who looked at him quizzically.

"Malfoy" he managed to utter.

Harry's eyes went wide and he darted out the door without hesitation.

"Harry wait!" Hermione cried out, before grabbing Ron's hand and giving chase.

They managed to catch up with Harry at the staircase, gazing down intently.

"Harry what…?"

"Shhhhhh" Harry hissed pointing downwards.

Malfoy was slowly gliding down the steps, leaving dark puddles of blood on them as he went. He stopped when he reached the second floor landing then slowly looked at them over his shoulder.

That cold, mocking stare sent icy shivers down Harry's spine and his breath caught in his throat when Malfoy raised the knife he had been carrying and saluted him with it before continuing down the stairs, scrapping the metal along the banister.

Harry scowled at the mocking gesture, feeling the old hate their rivalry used to spawn rise up again.

"Right so we're playing that game are we?" Harry said making a move to follow. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry wait, you don't know what your getting yourself into here. Malfoy could just be setting you up for something."

"I have to know for sure Hermione." Harry said softly "I have to find out whether or not this is all just a game or something real." He gently shook her off before following after Malfoy.

"You guys should leave though." Harry called over his shoulder.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Does he seriously think that we're gonna leave without him?"

Hermione snorted in reply as the pair headed after Harry.

*******************************************************************

"You know I really think it's unnecessary for Malfoy to leave blood everywhere he goes." Ron complained dodging around yet another dark puddle on the floor. "Seriously, he's dead. We get it already."

They had been following Malfoy's little trail, the boy himself seeming to have once again disappeared, for at some time. Tracking it down the staircase and following it to the right of the entryway, down the corridor and finally ending up in a kitchen of all places. Here the blood ended at what looked to be the steps of a cellar. The door to it was already open when they got there in a clear invitation.

"So we go down then?" Ron asked glancing around the kitchen idly then flinching visibly as he caught sight of a set of kitchen knifes hanging on the far wall, their metal gleaming eerily in the moonlight that flooded in through the window.

"Too many damn knifes." He muttered.

"I'm guessing that's what he wants us to do." Harry answered looking down into the gloom. He hesitated for a moment before seeming to reach a conclusion and squaring his shoulders descended into the darkness. Hermione and Ron following a second after.

"This place is huge." Hermione breathed once they had reached the bottom of the stairs.

The cellar itself appeared about the size of Vernon and Petunia's house. At least it seemed that way, it was near impossible to estimate its true size due to the lack of decent lighting.

As with the rest of the house the cellar was dust covered and the air thick and musty. Wine racks lined the walls, nearly every space filled with expensive looking alcohol.

Ron plucked one from its hold and examined it under his wands light.

"Good year." He muttered "Think the Malfoy's would mind if we borrowed some of this stuff?"

Harry scoffed.

"Ron" Hermione sighed shaking her head as she headed wandered about the cellar, hand trailing absently along the wall

She frowned as her wands beam picked up what looked like scorch marks along the walls, her feet scuffed and stirred up a heavy cloud of dust and she coughed waving her hand a bit to clear the air.

It was then that she became aware of the sudden rise in temperature. It was definitely not the chill one would expect it felt more like the warmth created from a fire…

A filthy acrid stench began to make itself known.

"Hey can anyone smell that?" Harry asked.

"You smell it too?" Ron said wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"It smells like…smoke." Hermione observed glancing around trying to find the source.

Whatever Ron was about to say next was abruptly cut off as the bottle in his hand exploded.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"Shit!" He hissed clutching at his right hand tightly, eyes screwed shut from the pain. Blood swelled up and dribbled in thick trails between his fingers.

Hermione made to move to her husband but was stopped as something wrapped around her ankle.

Hermione looked down and then screamed when she saw what was holding onto her.

What she had originally taken to be dust was actually ashes. A distorted burned figure was pulling itself out of them dragging itself, using her leg as leverage. Its skin was swollen looking and parts of it would rise in hideous looking boils then pop as if it was cooking in intense heat. Most of its face had been burned and smashed in; a small section of brains was visible to the eye, slowly squeezing out of its head, like product from a tube.

 Harry was already sprinting towards her when her frozen horror was broken as the miserable looking thing pulled its face level with her leg and sunk its teeth into the tender flesh of her shin.

Hermione screamed in shock and pain as she blindly kicked at it with her free leg. She managed to land a solid kick to it, its head snapped back from the blow, tearing a chunk of her leg away with it as it let go of her and fell backwards.

She stumbled back and was saved from a nasty fall by Harry catching her.

They both watched in disbelief as the living corpse recovered from the blow and began to crawl once again towards them, Hermione's skin hanging between its jaws.

Moaning filled the air in a terrible concerto as more figures, in similar horrific states, emerged from the shadows. Some were dragging themselves, others crawling and still others were walking, barely keeping upright with their unsteady steps. Their arms were outstretched towards them, reaching for them. The ones whose faces were more intact than others were drooling and grinning in sadistic smiles.

"What the hell?!!" Ron cried out.

"We need to get out of here now!" Harry yelled. Supporting Hermione they raced back up the steps and to the door as fast as they could.

Unfortunately not fast enough as the door slammed in their faces just before they reached it.

Thinking quickly Hermione pointed her wand at the door.

"Alohomora." 

The door didn't open.

"Alohomora! Alohomora! Alohomora!! Open damn you!" She screamed pounding at the door with her fists. Harry and Ron joined in attempting to break through the door, shouldering it and banging it as hard as possible.

The door refused to budge.

The sounds of snarling and groaning alerted them to the fact that the zombie like creatures had made it to the steps, some of them beginning to climb them.

The three turned drawing their wands desperately hoping to hold them back for as long as they could. 

Then among the throngs of faceless figures they saw him.

Half of his face was gone, skin charred and withered, his clothing hanging in shreds.

Yet there was still no mistaking that cold look, those heartless grey eyes still holding the same malice that he always had for them.

Lucious Malfoy…


	6. Hades

_Once again I'm amazed at the positive response I'm getting from everyone! I was convinced no one would be interested. Thank you all please keep reviewing it makes me so happy and gives me more incentive to try and update quicker! _

_Oh and to Marchwarden I realized I had spelt Lucius wrong the day after I posted it *feels sheepish* I hate it when I stuff up simple things like that, thanks for pointing it out though. I'd rather someone do that then let me continue to spell it wrong._

_And to My Silver Flame: It is good to meet another Dir en grey fan! Yes I love Kyo and Kaoru too! Have you seen the Osaka jo hall concert? They were so cute when they were mucking around together *smiles*_

_Once again this chappy's title is another Dir en grey song title too in fact they're all most likely going to be in the future. _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own *le sigh*_

*********************************************************************

"Shit oh shit!" Ron yelled "We're in serious trouble here."

"We know that Ron!" Hermione shrieked back sending a spell at one of the zombies.

Another one pulled itself furiously up the stairs, teeth bared and drooling towards Ron.

"Rictumsempra!"

The zombie doubled over, lost its grip on the stairs and fell back into the crowd.

"We're not trying to make them laugh Ron! Try using a decent spell!" Harry shouted.

"It was the first one I could think of!" Ron shouted back defensively.

"They won't stay down! We won't be able to hold them off for ever." Hermione cried out panic and fear evident in her eyes as she sent yet another of the vile creatures back.

"I can't believe I actually fell for that bastards trick!" Harry yelled "I really thought he was trying to show me something. Damn you Malfoy!"

Lucius smiled viciously pointing at them with a broken and charred hand.

"Die" He mouthed.

Hermione screamed in frustration as a group of five rushed at them. Her spell managed to send two of them flying back but three others escaped the blast.

They lunged.

Straight at Harry.

Caught off guard and outnumbered, Harry was easily bought down and as he went his wand slipped from his grasp and clattered to the cellar floor.

Harry screamed angrily, first at the loss of his wand then in pain as the three started to bite his arms, ripping through his thick cloak like it was nothing. One of them sank its blunt teeth into his neck lapping up the blood greedily.

Seeing one of them go down more zombies began to swarm the steps.

Then something all together strange yet welcome happened.

The bolt slid back and the cellar door slowly swung open behind them offering the life saving escape they so desperately needed.

Taking the opportunity Ron and Hermione blasted the zombies upon Harry back just long enough to haul they're friend up.

"My wand!" Harry struggled against Ron as he was pulled towards the door.

"Stuff your wand!" Ron shouted.

"No!"

"Harry it's not worth your life!" Hermione cried darting out the door.

Lucius screamed, a horrible hair raising sound, at the prospect of losing his victims. Spurred on by the horrific noise the creatures surged after, now moving surprisingly fast, the fleeing trio as Harry finally allowed himself to be pulled along by Ron.

The house began to shake violently, glass from windows and old bottles all shattering. A horrible wailing seemed to be emanating from every where in the house. The kitchen knifes hanging by the wall hurtled themselves at the three as they passed through. 

Lucius was pissed.

The zombies burst free of the cellar and gave chase, not willing to risk the wrath of their master should they fail.

However something seemed to be intent on helping the Auroras.

Every door they encountered on their way to the front of the house burst open of their own accord as if to save them the time.

The front double doors banged open and they dashed through it narrowly missing the chandelier as it fell from the roof bursting into pieces as it hit the floor.

They scrambled down the driveway tripping and stumbling in their haste. When they got to the gates they too swung open easily in clear message to get out. They certainly didn't question it twice. They scurried through the gates before collapsing in an exhausted heap. 

Hermione massaged at her bleeding leg gently, grimacing at the pain.

"Well…I think it's safe to say…the Manor is haunted." Ron gasped out moving over to his wife.

They had spent almost the entire night in the Manor the sky was slowly turning a pretty morning pink as the sun began to rise. The crisp morning air was a welcome change to the stuffiness of the house and served to sooth their frazzled nerves somewhat.

Breathing heavily Harry Ron and Hermione turned back to look at the house.

It had gone completely silent now appearing much the same as it had when they first arrived but now there was a difference.

At every window the deceased servants of the Malfoy's stood. They're swollen, charred and bloody faces visible from the now empty window frames, staring down at them. Somehow they're quiet staring was infinitely more disturbing than when they had been clamoring for blood.

At the opened front door Narcissa and Lucius stood their baleful glares sending shivers down all three of their spines.

The iron gates slowly swung closed.

*********************************************************************

Harry sighed as he tossed his keys on the kitchen counter. The whole day had been absolute hell.

They hadn't bothered to wait for Edith to show up simply apparating back to the Ministry in time to meet Arthur as he arrived for work. Suffice to say he had been suitably distressed at the sight of them and spent a good few hours fussing over them as they were healed by the Medi-witches on sight at the time.

Together they managed to comprise a report that made some semblance of sense and then Arthur had excused them for the rest of the day so they could go home and get some rest. He assured them he would speak to Edith about the nights events.

Grateful for the chance Ron and Hermione had quickly apparated to their house and Harry had gone back to his apartment.

He was so tired now all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep the rest of the day and night away. Giving into temptation he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes tiredly.

He missed his wand. He had been devastated that he had to leave it at the Manor but in the end he knew he had to do it. There would have been no way to retrieve it but it still hurt. He had had that wand for over ten years now.

_*Maybe I should go to Ollivander's shop tomorrow, see about getting a new wand it wont be the same as my old one…but having a wand is better than no wand at all…*_

************************************************************************

_Blood was dripping in a steady beat onto the floor._

_Harry stared transfixed as he once again found himself back in Malfoy's bedroom but this time Malfoy was on the bed._

_Harry hesitantly approached him and stared in morbid fascination at his arch rival's body._

_A knife gleaming with blood lay beside him; his face was frozen with a mixture of surprise and pain on his pale features. His eyes were washed out and blankly staring, all the typical traits of the dead._

_'Murder'_

_Harry jumped at the sound of that familiar voice._

_'Murder, murder, MURDER!'___

_Harry had to clap his hands over his ears as the voice rose in pitch until it was screaming the words over and over again._

_Malfoy's eyes suddenly rolled back from his head to focus on Harry. He sat up slowly blood gushing out of the wound in his stomach. He smiled at Harry and pointed behind him._

_'Murderer'_

The last thing Harry saw before he woke up was the flashing image of a snake.

He bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily, bathed in a cold sweat. Harry glanced around himself still caught up in the last remaining threads of the nightmare before realizing he was in his own bed in his own apartment.

Blinking Harry ran a shaky hand over his face. He quickly realized that it was going on morning now. He must have slept the whole day and night away; he didn't even remember falling asleep.

He sighed and looked around himself sleepily, looking for his watch. He was supposed to have set the alarm for today as he was going to meet up with Ron and Hermione to discuss with Edith the matter of their payment; they still stayed the whole night after all.

Yawning he made a move to get up and have a shower when he spotted his wand lying on his bedside table.

He gaped at it not being sure it was real. He had left it in the Manor hadn't he?

So how…?

Timidly Harry reached over and slowly picked it up almost afraid of it.

_*How on earth did you get here?*_ He wondered, then he saw a sheet of paper also on the bedside table. 

His wand had been resting on it, Harry picked that up to, his eyes widening as he read the neatly printed message on it:

YOU WERE SAVED FOR A REASON.

RETURN TO THE MANOR YOU HAVE WORK TO DO.

_ A/N Well this is probably the shortest chapter yet. I'm sorry! I am trying to make them better and longer but its beginning to get hard to come up with good ideas. I'm sort of making it up as I go along here so please bear with me.aHhhhkjhnfsadkljgfhsdaklfvadslkgvb_


	7. Obscure

_Yay__ finally an update! I really do have to apologize it was my first week at uni and I've got all sorts of assignments and what not to deal with and top it all off I'm getting horribly sick so please forgive me for taking so long! Technically I'm not supposed to be online at present so I don't have the time to respond to all you lovely reviewers so instead I'm just gonna say a big THANK YOU to everyone! I really do love how supportive your all being and I just hope that this chapter isn't going to disappoint anyone. _

_No flames!_

_Disclaimer: Nup not mine._

**********************************************************************

"Here are your checks as per stipulated in our agreement." Edith said, sliding three pieces of paper over the table towards them, if a bit grudgingly.

They were currently seated in Edith's office to retrieve their due payment. The estate agent had been acting somewhat coldly towards them since they're return.

Hermione had voiced the theory that the woman had been hoping that they would be able to rid the Manor of its inhabitants; now that they had been unsuccessful Edith had to answer to her client.

Ron took the check eagerly enough, Hermione a bit slower to accept, even more so was Harry.

The mysterious letter and return of his wand was still haunting at his mind.

Just how had it happened?

Better yet who had done it?

He briefly toyed with the idea that maybe Malfoy had somehow done it. But then that wouldn't make any sense. Spirits were unable to move between places that were unconnected to their deaths. The only time a ghost could leave their haunt was when they chose to cross over into whatever afterlife there was.

_*so if it wasn't Malfoy then who could it have been?*_

He was suddenly wrenched out of his thoughts by Hermione's indignant outcry.

"You're going to do what?!" Hermione asked alarmed.

Ron appeared in a similar state of disbelief at whatever Edith had said; Harry blinked wondering what he had missed.

"As I said a new team of Auroras is being assembled to infiltrate the Malfoy Manor. We will be using graduates from Aurora training." Edith stated.

"What?" Not it was Harry's turn to be alarmed. "Didn't you read the reports we gave you?"

"Yes of course I did Mr. Potter." Edith sighed irritably.

"Well obviously not very well." Snapped Ron "Since you seemed to have missed the all the parts about being us being attacked and almost killed!"

"Really Miss Brooks its completely unreasonable, and also dangerous, to send anyone to that place let alone a group of rookies with no experience." Hermione argued.

"Mrs. Weasley you have all done your jobs and as per our agreement you have all received payment for your services. We all do respect but you're no longer on this particular case anymore and thus what happens now is really none of your concern." Edith snapped "Now if you'll all be so kind, I have a great many things to get through today." Edith went back to some papers on her desk, stubbornly refusing to give them anymore of her time.

The three left in a decidedly black mood. Harry started to feel even more anxious at this newest development. Rookie Auroras would never stand a chance against the Malfoy's!

"I can't believe that woman!" Ron fumed. "How could she do this? Whoever is going to be on that team…it's…it's just wrong!"

"I know" Hermione sighed "Edith must realize what a terrible risk she's taking, I mean even she was afraid of the Manor."

"You think there's any chance of keeping this from going ahead?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head sadly "not if Edith offers them what she's offered us. There are not many people who could refuse that much money. We couldn't." 

Ron nodded his agreement then looked to Harry.

"What do you think about all this mate?"

"Huh what?" Harry asked once again being bought out of his thoughts.

"Harry are you ok? You've been awfully quiet ever since this morning." Hermione questioned placing a hand on his shoulder gently, looking concerned.

_'Do not tell them'_

Harry started at the voice, screwing his eyes closed.

He wanted to believe what he just heard was a figment of his imagination but it had been much too real, too like the voice in his dreams…

_'Don't tell them anything.'_ It repeated again.

_*Why?*_ he found himself thinking back.

_'It no longer concerns them, just you'_

_*why just me?*___

"Harry" Hermione said "You're starting to look a little pale."

"I'm…I'm fine Mione." Harry replied faintly, beginning to feel mildly dizzy, though why he couldn't say.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked "your really don't look that good."

"I'm ok." He assured them opening his eyes and swallowing heavily. "I…just didn't sleep that well last night is all. I'm kinda tired I guess." He forced a weak smile.

"If you guys don't mind I might just head home, lie down for a bit or something."  

"Of course we don't mind Harry, if you're sure that's all that's wrong." Hermione said looking at him closely.

After all these years they each shared an innate ability to read each other like open books. When one of them was upset or troubled the other two knew it instinctively.

Ron and Hermione knew it now.

Harry stared back silently for a few moments, debating whether or not he should tell them about the letter and his wand. He hated to lie to them after all.

_'Don't'_ this time the voice had a definite warning tone to it.

"Yeah…yeah that's all Mione…I'll talk to you guys later ok?"

Without waiting for an answer Harry apparated.

Ron wrapped his arms about his wife's waist as the pair stared at the spot where their friend had previously been standing.

"Think he'll ever tell us what's really wrong?" Ron asked.

"He will when he's ready to." Hermione replied softly.

******************************************************************

_'Go to the Manor, go to the Manor, go to the Manor!_' The voice chanted in Harry's head.

"I already told you no!" Harry yelled back out loud as he paced furiously about the apartment.

Ever since he had gotten home the voice had been urging him to go the Malfoy's and becoming increasingly persistent and louder each time he refused. Harry also had a suspicion that his continued refusal of its request resulted in his headache and dizziness increasing. It was now becoming so bad that he could barely remain upright. But still, he would not give in he would not…

_'GO BACK TO THE MANOR!'_ it suddenly screamed, Harry barely suppressed a yelp as he grabbed at his head in pain.

"NO!" he screamed back "I told you no! No! No! No!" He clawed at his hair desperately, pulling at the black strands in distress trying so hard to combat the pain; his head felt like it was slowly being split open…

Finally overcome Harry allowed himself to drop in a heap on the floor. He groaned as he rolled and thrashed about now begging incoherently.

"Stop it. Please just stop it. Whoever you are just please no more"

Through the blurry haze he was in he noticed that there was suddenly another person in the room with him. He blinked rapidly trying to recognize who it was.

There footsteps didn't make a sound as it crossed over room heading towards him, as the person got closer he could make out certain features.

Thin build, blonde hair, grey eyes…

Malfoy!

Only Malfoy didn't look the way he had back at the Manor that night. He looked almost normal, there was no sign of any wounds, no blood and his shirt was fully intact. In fact he looked just the way Harry had remembered him looking the day he left Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays.

Didn't change the fact that his presence scared the hell out of Harry though. 

With a sick cry Harry flung himself upright and scuttled backwards until his back hit the kitchen counter. He watched with wide eyes as Malfoy calmly walked over then crouched in front of him.

"How are you here?" Harry asked, by now genuinely frightened.

Malfoy cocked his head to one side as he regarded the Aurora in silence.

_'you wouldn't be feeling such pain if you just did as you were told'_ The tone was sympathetic and yet still reprimanding, like the way one would talk to a young child in trouble.

"you…you're the one in my head?" Harry said.

Malfoy nodded.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

_'you have to see'_ came the simple reply.

"I'm not going back to the Manor. I'm not." Harry found it in himself to start getting angry. "You have no right doing this to me, get out of my head and leave me alone!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed silently.

_'I will show you then'_

He raised one slender, pale hand and gently cupped Harry's cheek in it. Harry gasped as he's entire body went cold. It felt like someone had just dumped him into a frozen lake.

He's body went rigid and his eyes rolled back into his head.

_'Sleep now'_

Everything went black.


	8. Kasumi

_Right people this might be the last update for awhile as I don't know when I will be able to post chapter 9. It may be next week or it may end up being next month I really couldn't tell you. It was really hard just trying to fit chapter 7 and 8 in amongst all the assignments I had to do and its only going to get worse before it gets better, trust me. Now please don't think I'm not gonna ever update again I promise you all I will be finishing this story just the updates may be spaced further apart. Don't get angry and please try and bear with me, I am trying I really am._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. _

_Eadon__; is there going to be any slash? Well…no I don't think there will be. I actually had a bit of slash planned for this chapter originally but I realized that it just wasn't going to work in the end so this entire chappie got a major rewrite and the slash got taken out. There are however, like I said at the beginning, going to be some rather obscure moments between Harry and Draco if you want to read into that as slash please feel free to do so._

_Desertrain__: Ta for pointing out the spelling error. I will make sure to spell it right from now on._

_Thank you all so very much and I hope no one is going to be too confused with this chapter. From here on out we are going to start pulling everything together so it will all become clear soon hopefully._

_No flames but please leave a review!_

_P. S in case anyone is wondering about the title for this chappie, Kasumi is roughly translated to Haze or Hazy I believe and I feel most appropriate for this particular chapter._

_Disclaimer: *sigh* do you really think I own?_

********************************************************************

"Should we move him?"

"I don't know I'm afraid to touch him."

"He looks like he's in a lot of pain."

"What do you think he was looking for?"

"I- wait I think he might be waking up."

"Harry can you hear me?"

"Come on mate open your eyes."

Harry groaned raising a trembling hand to his throbbing head, slowly opening his eyes. At first everything was horribly distorted but gradually his blurry orbs cleared and focused on the relieved faces of Ron and Hermione.

"What…? He managed to croak out, surprised at how raw his voice sounded, and why was he so damn cold?

"We were kinda hoping you could fill us in mate." Ron said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Harry frowned in confusion "tell you about what?"

"Well for starters." Hermione said "you could tell us about why you were riffling through the Ministries personal records."

"I wasn't…"

"Yeah you were, Dad contacted us said you were wandering around here, said you were acting really weird."

"Arthur…what? Wait where am I?" Harry asked bewildered. Last thing he remembered was being back in his apartment.

"You're at the Ministry Harry like we told you before." Hermione answered, growing more worried when she saw the startled look in his eyes.

"What?!" Harry shot up into a sitting position. Sure enough he wasn't in his apartment any more, and though he didn't recognize the room he was in now, it did share certain characteristics other rooms throughout the Ministry had.

"How the hell did I get here?" He demanded, thinking (or perhaps hoping) this was some kind of joke.

"Well Harry once again we were hoping you could tell us." Arthur broke in staring down at him with a fatherly concern. He had always thought of Harry as one of his own.

"I didn't believe you knew of the location of this particular room. It is after all a restricted section of the Ministry."

"I…don't, I mean I didn't know where this room was."

"Well…how did you get here then?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I don't even remember leaving my apartment."

"You know Harry." Arthur started carefully "If there was something you were after in here…you know you don't have to lie to us about it."

"I'm not lying!" Harry snapped, looking offended. "I seriously didn't even know this room existed let alone how to get here."

"You certainly looked like you knew where you were going." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah it was weird actually." Ron said "you were acting really loopy, you refused to talk to any of us and you were stumbling around really badly. We thought at first you might've been drunk."

"you headed straight here, you even knew the password to get in, you started going through all of the files then you just sort of spasmed and…collapsed. You were shaking like you were having some kind of fit it was really scary." Hermione finished, shaking her head at the memory.

"I don't remember any of that." Harry said.

"None of it?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Harry thought hard struggling desperately to recall these events.

"I remember leaving Edith's office, I wasn't feeling well, and I went home…"

"And after that?" Ron prompted.

"I don't know I really can't remember." Harry muttered keeping his gaze firmly fixed upon the carpeted floor. He felt so stupid right now. 

How could he possibly not remember any of this?! What kind of person just forgets what they've been doing for the last few hours?

Ron Hermione and Arthur exchanged uneasy looks, obviously unsure as to how they were going to handle this delicate situation. Harry was a proud and stubborn person by nature and as such didn't react well to being fussed over or treated like glass. Finding the right tactic here was going to be difficult.

Harry was still shivering slightly, still feeling unreasonably cold for being in such a warm room.

Hermione took notice of this as well as how pale Harry was looking right now, she grew more worried but she couldn't let Harry know this so she decided to opt for a more casual approach.

"Maybe we should just call it a day, Harry you want to come stay at our place tonight?" Hermione offered lightly.

Harry looked up at her sharply.

"Why?" he retorted, effectively picking up on the concern in her tone, guessing correctly that Hermione wanted him at her house to keep an eye on him.

She shrugged, refusing to let Harry see how badly she did want him where she could watch him. All throughout their friendship she had always harbored sisterly or motherly instincts towards Harry. They were acting up now something shocking. Something was up with him and she wanted to use this opportunity to find out what.

"Well why not? We have an extra room and you used to stay over regularly with us before."

"Yeah." Ron broke in "we could all go out tonight too, make a proper night of it. We've all been working way too hard lately anyway, could be just the thing we need."

Hermione smiled and nodded, silently congratulating her husband on an excellent idea.

Some of the mistrust faded in Harry's eyes, though he still looked quite dubious at the suggestion.

"Come on" Ron pushed "what else are you gonna do tonight?"

"Well…" Harry trailed off glancing back down at the floor uncertainly.

He refused to believe they were going to let him off the hook that easily, he knew how worried they must be for he himself was worried. And to be entirely truthful he was a little scared as well, what he got up and wandered off again? Anything could happen; he didn't like the thought of it.

"Well I suppose so; I have been a little stressed lately."

"Great!" Ron beamed.

Hermione nodded.

"Tell you what you guys head on home and I will be along in a minute there's just a couple of things I want to get from here first." Hermione said smiling at them.

"Yeah sure, just don't take too long ok?" Ron leaned over for a kiss then with a crack both him and Harry apparated.

Hermione lost the smile on her face as she turned to face Arthur.

"Did you happen to notice him trying to take anything from here?" She asked him.

Arthur shook his head.

"No I didn't see him grab anything and everything looks to be here and intact….do you think its really only stress?"

"To be honest no." Hermione sighed "He's been acting differently ever since we came back from the Manor."

"What do you believe is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, all I do know is I don't want to leave him alone right now I'm worried for him, remember when he was acting similarly back during the war…?"

"Yes I do remember." Arthur said sadly "It crossed my mind too…maybe we should keep an eye on him for the time being it would be devastating if this is leading up to him trying again."

"Yes I agree, well I can try and convince him to stay over for as long as possible, maybe a few days, give me some time to get him to confine in me." Hermione said.

"You're a good person, my son is very lucky to have you." Arthur smiled at his daughter in law.

"Your right he's lucky without me he never leave his bed the lazy git." She joked before waving him a goodbye and apparating to catch up with the others.

***********************************************************************

Harry sighed contently as he snuggled deeper into the warm covers. Tonight had gone well. They had headed to a restaurant for dinner and then, though a bit out of character for them, went to a club. It was a much needed therapy for him and he had felt all the tension and stress melt away beneath the hot lights and pounding techno music.

Despite the fact that he still couldn't remember the events leading up to his appearance at the Ministry he was feeling quite happy. At the moment it didn't matter so much tomorrow he would try and work it out but for now he pushed it to the back of his mind as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_He watched as they pinned the helpless woman to the floor, one hooded figure wrapped its large hands about her neck and began to roughly choke her, banging her head against the smooth floor boards repeatedly._

_He was screaming as he tried to break the hold one of the figures had on him as he was dragged away from her._

_'Mother!' he cried out helplessly._

_She turned her head and looked at him. Panic and fear reflecting in her pale blue eyes, even as they began to dull from lack of air._

_'Run' she mouthed._

_He wrenched himself to the side and broke the iron grip on his shoulder, looking frantically around for a way to escape._

_The front door was blocked by a third figure, whose arms were stretched wide, preventing escape._

_He didn't have his wand, he couldn't fight them. _

_He took off, dodging around the second figure that lunged for him and chased him while he darted up the stairs._

_His wand was in his room if he could just get to it…_

_He burst into his room and was inches from his wand…almost there._

_Arms wrapped themselves about his waist and he was thrown carelessly on his bed then pinned him down._

_He screamed in fear and struggled, crying but not caring._

_The figure tried to hold him down but he struggled managing to scratch at the persons face with his short nails._

_Then searing pain as a knife imbedded itself into his stomach, the blade sliding in like he was made of butter._

_Rich blood bubbled forth as the knife was dragged roughly to the side before being wrenched cruelly out._

_He screamed again, a blood curdling sound as a fiery agony swept throughout his body._

"HARRY!"

Harry woke up.

The first thing he was aware of was that he was no longer in his room. The second was that he was in Ron and Hermione's kitchen. 

The third was that Hermione was standing in the doorway a look of absolute shock and horror on her face.

Then he looked down and noticed he was missing his top, and was holding a kitchen knife in his hands.

Blood welled up then flowed in a thin stream from the cut running along his stomach Harry's eyes widened in shock.

The bloody knife landed with a clatter on the tiled floor… 


	9. Mode of Adam

_Well it's been awhile but we finally have an update. Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long and thanks to the majority of you who were patient and very understanding about how busy I was. However I did receive some emails, not from the ff.net site, that I was less than pleased with. They were rude and not really very nice. I DO NOT like being harassed or threatened and in the end it doesn't make me want to update any faster, if anything they make me want to give up this story all together and I seriously did consider it. Then I realized how unfair that would be to those wonderful reviewers who have been incredibly sweet and encouraging so I'm going to keep writing. But if I get anymore of these type of "reviews" I'm gonna stop and the story will never get finished, as much as I would like it to be, writing fanfiction is not the most important thing in my life. I'm not making any money off of this I do it purely for my own enjoyment and in hopes others will also enjoy, so if I cant update fast enough please don't get nasty with me and be patient. I will not tolerate being harassed in such a fashion again._

_Also responding to some other reviews I do make mistakes. Yes I make the odd spelling error and I am not a grammar queen I do try but there are going to be some mistakes. I'm sorry if it makes the story harder to read but I can't always catch every error or slipup so please try and  bear with me. Thank you all though for the helpful suggestions and comments._

_P.S I hated writing this chapter I hate everything about it and you all will too. Unfortunately it's a necessary chapter as it connects the story, they can't all be action chapters after all, but still these types are always boring so sorry._

_Disclaimer: Nope_

*****************************************************************

Harry stared down in shock as he watched the blood blossom and run in thick paths down his stomach, gathering and soaking into the waistline of his pyjama pants. In the background he vaguely heard Hermione screaming for Ron.

Ron came thundering down the stairs, wand brandished in front of him, thinking that there must be intruders attacking to warrant the hysteria in his wife's voice. Hermione was not often easily upset after all.

He skidded to a stop on the tiled floor when he caught sight of the real cause of her distress.

"What the hell…?" he managed to utter.

At the sound of Ron's voice Hermione partially snapped out of her horrified trance and looked to her husband in despair, obviously not quite knowing what to do.

In a rather odd turn of events, for usually Hermione was the leader of them both, Ron took charge of the situation, knowing that his wife was in no state to do so.

"Mione do we have any medi-potions in the house?" Ron asked hoping that they did, none of them knew how to heal wounds with their wands, they hadn't been really interested in taking the extra course during their Auror training so heavy had their workload been in that period, so they usually kept a small stock of various healing potions for minor scraps and cuts they received from work.

Hermione blinked and thought for a minute, before dashing up the stairs in search of the required potion. Once she had gone Ron moved over to Harry who, up until this moment, had simply been staring blankly at the wound, he started when Ron took a hold of his upper arm.

"Come on mate, you might want to lie down."

Ron guided (pushed) Harry towards the sofa in the living room where he forced his friend to lie down, in an effort to prevent any excessive blood loss.

Inspecting the injury, he was by no means an expert in this area; Ron tried to work out how bad it really was. 

There was quite a bit of blood now, but it wasn't particularly dark which was a good sign as it meant the lesion can't have been too deep. With any luck it looked a lot worse than it really was, but still he didn't want to leave it open like this for too much longer, Harry was starting to look awfully pale…

_*Mione better hurry up* _

On cue Hermione came back down the stairs and paused briefly in the archway that connected the kitchen with the living room, seeking them out.

"We're on the couch" Ron called out to her.

Hermione turned and spotted Ron, with a small nod she walked over to stand beside him and stared down at Harry who still looked to be in a state of shock.

"Well…?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"I looked we are out of medi-potions but we do have this." She held up a roll of gauze.

"Right then" Ron said. It looked like they were going to have to do this the Muggle way.

Ron helped a very unresisting Harry to sit up while Hermione first, using a ripping spell with her wand she also retrieved from upstairs, ripped a length of gauze and fashioned it into a crude pad. She pressed it into the wound covering it before winding the rest of the bandages about Harry's middle effectively keeping the pad in place at least until they could get him to St Mungo's for proper healing.

She finished securing the wrappings and stepped back, Ron simultaneously letting go of Harry, who once the support was lost, simply fell back against the sofas plush cushions, staring off into space and studiously avoiding looking at them.

They looked at him for what could have been five or so minutes hoping he would break the silence and do some explaining but after it became apparent Harry had no such intentions it was Ron who spoke up first.

"Well you want to explain what this is all about?" He said barely able to contain his anger, he started to pace as he usually did when upset or angry, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides in the effort to keep from exploding.

Harry just looked at him blankly for a couple of seconds, seemingly not able to comprehend what was just asked of him.

"Well say something dammit!" Ron hissed "you can't just pretend this is nothing!"

"I thought you got over this after the war, you promised us Harry." Hermione said shakily, eyes beginning to tear up as she, wrongly, made a connection between past events and what had just happened.

Harry visibly winced at the words and, in an unconscious move, rubbed at the faint scars on his wrists.

"It's got nothing to do with that." He spoke softly at last finding his voice.

"Then what?!" Ron burst out no longer able to contain his raging emotions. "First the little stint at the Ministry and now this? How are we going to find you next? Dead?!"

"Ron don't say that!" Hermione gasped though her eyes betrayed the fact, that she too, was thinking the same things.

Harry found it in himself to glare balefully at Ron for that comment, he shook his head angrily, wanting to explain the truth, wanting to set them straight but not really knowing how.

After all how was he supposed to explain when he hardly understood either?

"Harry" Hermione started carefully "something is obviously troubling you a great deal, now we don't know what, and it hurts us that you don't trust us enough to let us help you. We've been friends for so long Harry, please tell us, and help us to understand what's going on with you."

Harry gave her a pained look and she felt instantly bad at using a guilt trip on him. It was such an underhanded tactic but if it would get Harry to confide in them, then she was willing to do it.

Harry wrapped his arms about his bare torso, shivering, he gave them all a look that was so…so lost.

Feeling sorry for him now, Ron wordlessly handed him his shirt, which he had found discarded on the kitchen tiles, Harry hadn't even realized Ron had been carrying it. He took it with a grateful nod and put it on, leaving it unbuttoned; Harry heavily sighed and ran his shaking hands through his messy hair.

"I've…been seeing things." He began slowly.

"Like premonitions?" Ron asked.

"No…like flashes from the past."

"Past events?" Hermione moved to sit beside Harry on the couch.

"Yes…sort of, they're memories of someone's past only…there not mine or yours or even Voldemorts its…Malfoy's"

Now Voldemort would be entirely understandable, Harry did have (during the period Voldemort was alive) a connection with the Dark Lord and receiving memories and whatnot from him had been a regular occurrence.

But Malfoy?

For a moment they simply stared at him in shock.

Then they stared at him some more until Harry started to fidget uncomfortably under their disbelieving gaze.

Ron swore before sinking down into an overstuffed armchair next to the sofa.

"Are you telling me that you're receiving flashbacks about Malfoy's past?"

Harry nodded, he didn't think it would be wise the include the conversations he had had with the ghost in his head, he got the distinct feeling that he would be going to St Mungo's for something other than healing if he did.

"So you get these flashbacks when you're sleeping?" Hermione was starting to sound more curious than disturbed now, ever the inquisitive one, her curiosity was one of her best traits. Or a weakness depending on the situation.

"Yeah or when I'm unconscious too apparently." Harry said "it all started with the first one I had back at the Manor."

"The one about the bed?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah since then it's almost like its building more details upon that one dream. There getting more and more vivid too."

"So what just happened…"

"Was all part of another dream." Harry nodded "I dreamt of Malfoy's murder, it wasn't pretty either. I'm not really sure but the dreams…it feels like I'm a part of them, that I'm relieving or acting out Malfoy's last moments, not just witnessing it anymore." Harry sighed once again as he sank back further into the cushions, his fingers absently trailing over the white bandage.

"I doubted for a while there but now I'm surer than ever that Malfoy is trying to show me something, trying to get the truth out."

"Great." Ron muttered "Harry Potter the amazing emergency broadcast system for the dead and evil."

"What you think I'm enjoying myself here?" Harry snapped testily.

Ron had the decency to look apologetic.

"Right I'm sorry Harry its just you always seem to get dumped with the shittiest situations."

"Don't I know it; someone out there really mustn't like me." Harry said dryly.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Hermione spoke up.

"I don't know, but I do know someone who might though." Harry replied sitting up straight as an idea came to him. "What time is it?"

Hermione blinked then checked the clock hanging on the wall behind them.

"It's almost 6:00am now." She replied.

"Right." Harry said standing up.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Ron asked. 

"I have to go somewhere, I'll tell you guys about it later." Harry said.

"Harry what about your wound, you need to get it looked at." Hermione protested.

"It'll be fine."

"But-"

"Trust me." Harry insisted turning around to head for the guest bedroom.

He needed to get dressed.

It was time to visit an old friend.


	10. Cage

_Well I was going to wait until next week to post this chapter but reading all the great emails I have gotten so far for chapter nine…well I couldn't resist giving you guys another chappie. Thanks to all you unbelievably amazing people! Especially for those offers to kick the nasty "reviewers" butts for me! Your all so supportive so don't worry I could now never even think of abandoning this story. The show must go on and all that._

_To Chibikat the Canuck, I meant to get back to you in chapter 9 Sorry! Thank you for your offer to beta my story I may just take you up on that offer yet for future chapters._

_Well as before not much really transpires in this chapter there is the introduction of a new character though, but don't worry he wont be taking over the story though he is important for the plot I hope no one hates him too much. It's always risky adding new characters. No one kill me!_

_Right so if you guys can put up with yet another boring chapter I promise everyone's favorite ghost will be back in chapter 11._

_Disclaimer: Still no luck, I'm never gonna own *cries*_

**************************************************************

By the time he had arrived at his destination it was going on seven in the morning. He wasn't particularly concerned though, Edgar had always been an early riser, ever the Auror that he was. 

Since Dumbledore's passing Harry had found a close friend and mentor in his head trainer, while in Auror training, Edgar Boulrich.

The now retired Auror had taught Harry everything he had needed to know, spending countless hours with him, drilling facts and techniques into his brain until he had learnt and perfected it all. Harry had never been a complete natural but it was thanks to Edgar that he had managed to get grips on any of it. It was needless to say that Harry had owed a large thanks to the man for the successful career he had now.

Among the many things that Edgar had accomplished during his working life was a large and detailed study on ghosts and the supernatural, he had even written several books on the subject and this was the main reason Harry was at his home now.

If anyone would be able to explain what was happening to him it would be Edgar.

Harry was hoping his visit wouldn't be too much of a bother for the older man today though, he had sent Hedwig with a message on ahead of him while he got ready at Ron an Hermione's, the two had been most reluctant to let him leave without them, but bless her, Hedwig was not the young and vibrant owl she had once been and she now tended to get her bearings muddled up from time to time. Harry knew the time would soon come to retire the old girl but every time he saw how eager she was to deliver bits and pieces for him he just couldn't do it. He loved her far too much to take her away from work when she was so happy to do it. Plus she would get jealous if he bought home another owl.

As it was Harry didn't even get the chance to knock on the dark wooden door as it was opened just as he raised his knuckles to rap on the surface.

Edgar beamed when he saw Harry.

"Harry so good to see you, I was worried you had gone and forgotten all about me."

Harry laughed, shaking his head playfully at the fake hurt expression Edgar had on his face.

"Course not! How could I? So I take it Hedwig got to you alright then?"

"Yes, yes I as going to send her back to you but the poor thing was exhausted so she's still here. I figured you would be right behind her anyway." Edgar said waving him inside. "Come in come in!"

Edgar led them both through the lounge area into a small kitchen, Hedwig was perched atop the kitchen counter and she let out a delighted hoot at seeing her master.

Harry strolled over to her and clucked at her quietly, holding out his wrist to her. Taking the cue the white owl hopped neatly onto his wrist and he stroked her soft feathers lovingly.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early in the day." Harry apologized taking a seat at the oak kitchen table.

Harry loved this house.

When Edgar wife had passed he had moved into this small little cottage on the outskirts of London. It had been lovingly decorated with the various ornaments and antique wooden furniture his wife had collected throughout her lifetime and the soft colors on the walls really made this place a perfect old cottage; it was like being in another time.

"Don't apologize, you know I'm one of the rare breeds of morning people, I've been up for ages. Tea?"

Harry shook his head in polite declination.

"Tea it is then." Edgar replied cheerfully busying himself with making two cups from the freshly boiled kettle on the old fashioned stove.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully as the steaming cup was placed in front of him; he carefully transferred Hedwig from his wrist to his lap. She settled herself comfortably and buried her face into the fabric of his shirt, nibbling affectionately on the material.

"Drink" Edgar ordered taking a seat across from him "you like you could use some, your looking quite pale."

Harry took a small sip and couldn't help but savor the warm, sweet liquid as it ran down his throat.

"Anyway your message said you had something that you wanted to discuss? Something important?" Edgar asked mildly sipping at his own tea.

Harry nodded as he continued to absently stroke Hedwig, the bird made a soft sound akin to a sigh, gently being lulled into sleep by Harry's ministrations. 

"Yes I do need to talk to you…about some things that have been happening to me lately. I figured you might be able to help."

Edgar took notice of Harry's nervousness though he chose not to comment on it instead he merely motioned for him to continue.

"What can you tell me about ghosts?" Harry suddenly blurted out then mentally smacked himself, what a stupid way to start off.

"Well Harry I know lots of things about ghosts but it might be easier to tell me what you want to know about specifically." The older man suggested calmly, he could sense how anxious Harry was, it was practically emanating off of him in waves.

"It's a rather long story." Harry said choosing to focus on his lap while he talked "I'm not sure how much of it you're going to believe."

"Why don't you tell me and I'll judge for myself?" Edgar proposed.

So Harry did.

He told him everything from the first moment they had met Edith to the first encounter with Draco, the dreams and the voices in his head. He finished up with the latest dream and how he had woken up bleeding and holding a knife. All the time he had been telling his story he had been too afraid to look at his old mentor, too afraid to see the look on his face that would clearly show how nuts he must think Harry was. He was positive that he wasn't going to be believed and he mentally cursed himself for even thinking this was a good idea.

"Well…from the sounds of things you've certainly gotten yourself into a bit of a fix." Edgar said once Harry had fallen silent. Harry slowly looked up the meet the older mans eyes, relieved once he saw the compassion in them.

"So…you believe me then?" He asked tentively.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Edgar asked looking surprised "Have you forgotten that we're wizards? Anything is possible for us so why not this?"

"So what do you make of it then?"

"Well" Edgar began "It sounds as if young Malfoy has some sort of connection with you."  
"A connection?"

"Yes it's very true that spirits cannot travel from their places of death unless they have a host. They form a connection or bond with the mortal and then use their energy or life force to manifest themselves into a more or less tangible being. With this form the spirit is then able to pick up objects, walk and speak in a fashion, usually mentally with the host rather than orally."

"So you think Malfoy has made a connection with me then?" Harry asked.

"Well it certainly sounds like it from what you've told me." Edgar answered

"So…how are these connections made?"

"Well that's just it no one really knows how it's done exactly but it's believed to be the ghosts that instigate these connections and it's usually done while the chosen host is asleep or unconscious."

Harry nodded slowly trying to absorb everything he had just heard. Could it be that when he had fainted at the Manor that night that was when Malfoy had created this connection? He shuddered, it was a creepy thought.

"So Malfoy made a connection with me and…he uses my energy whenever he wants to show up?"

"Yes" Edgar clarified "Maintaining a realistic form or even just communicating with you requires massive energy which Malfoy gets by tapping into your supply. This is why during those moments when Malfoy appears to you, you can experience sudden feelings of coldness, dizziness, nausea and fatigue because, essentially, you're being drained."

"Could he kill me?" Harry asked, feeling somewhat alarmed.

"If he stayed manifested outside of the Manor for too long it's a definite possibility."

"Ok." Harry swallowed heavily, the thought not sitting too well with him at all. "Now knowing this is there anyway to make it stop?"

"No." Edgar replied "not until the reason for the connection has been satisfied I'm afraid."

"So Malfoy is just going to continue to harass me until I do what he wants right?"

At the mans nod Harry couldn't help but slam his fist down on the table in frustration making the cups rattle and alarming Hedwig who took off from Harry's lap landing atop some cupboards. She twittered angrily at him, scolding him furiously at having woken her up.

"Why me?" He asked of Edgar helplessly.

"That Harry, I can't give you an answer for."

************************************************************

He arrived home much later in the evening having spent a good deal of his day at Edgar's, who had also given him a healing potion for his stomach before he left, and then he spent even more time at Ron and Hermione's trying to convince them to let him go home for the night. In the end they only agreed when he promised to check in with them in the morning. Harry hated being treated like a child but he would take that over them forcing him to spend another night at their house to keep an eye on him.

He placed the vial Edgar had given him on the counter top then went to the kitchen window to open it so Hedwig would be able to get back inside after she had finished hunting for the night.

He sighed quietly to himself, feeling much more tired than he should have at this time of night (it was still reasonably early after all.) He padded back over to the counter and picked up the potion, his stomach had been dully throbbing all day he would be glad to get rid of it, he paused however just before swallowing it. He vaguely thought he remembered the potion being green in color before now it was more of a blue…

Shrugging he passed it off as merely a slip of the memory, it hadn't been working at its best lately so for all he knew it had always been blue.

Tipping the vial back he swallowed it in one gulp, grimacing somewhat at the nasty after taste. Feeling the familiar tingle, spreading throughout his body, of a good healing potion doing its job, Harry decided to go for a nap he was starting to feel tired, even more so, all of a sudden.

Perched atop the counter Malfoy's grey eyes tracked the raven haired man as he headed for the bedroom, the spirit waited until the door closed before slowly fading out until he completely vanished and it would seem that there never had been anyone else there.

Sitting in one of the Harry's potted plants was an upturned glass vial that was almost exactly like that of which Harry had just drunk from.

Green liquid slowly dripped out to land upon the soil, the dirt absorbing the potion and feeding its contents to the roots of the plant.

The leaves slowly started to turn brown…


	11. Excess

_Well I've finally found the time to update! Its been incredibly hectic these last couple of weeks I'm sorry for the delay everyone. I know that I promised you all the appearance of Draco in this chapter…well he's no gonna show upt I'm sorry everyone! No one get mad please! I'm giving poor Harry a bit of a break and focusing of the introduction of some more new characters. I hate writing in original characters but they are gonna be important to future chapters so please bear with me everyone. Chapter 12 will have Draco in it I mean it this time and since I'm almost done writing the next chapter look for it around Monday, it should be done by then._

_Right I want to thank all of you for reviewing chapter 10 thank you all so much I don't have the time to respond to all of you but know that I'm so grateful for your support._

_Merit Somnia: You think my story is a treasure? *blushes* No one has ever said that about my writing before I certainly didn't think this story was that good, Thank you!_

_Kalinta__: I do like cheesecake Ta!_

_Eadon__: Seems you can make a H/D connection just about anywhere if you try, Good on ya girl! _

_Jaspercat__: You are not being the least bit annoying! I know how it feels to have to wait and wait for someone to update, its not fun. Thank you for being so patient for me._

_Lyonessheart__: No I don't write original mystery stories though at one point I did want to be a writer. My English teacher said I was great with ideas but hopeless at writing. Oh well thanks for your comments!_

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._

_*************************************************************_

"First of all I must congratulate you all on your graduating, and with such high final marks at that!"

"Thanks." A guy around twenty or so, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, remarked casually as he leaned back in his seat.

"Excuse me ma'am." A woman sitting next to the guy spoke up, brushing her curly red hair out of her eyes.

"Please call me Edith."

"Alright…Edith then, perhaps you could explain to us exactly who you are and how you seem to know us when we've never meet you before?"

"And why you've asked to meet us here?" A blonde woman chimed in, blue eyes glittering faintly with mistrust.

"Of course." Edith replied placing her perfectly manicured hands neatly on the table. She had chosen to have this meeting with the four latest graduates from Auror training at the Three Broomsticks. Edith was hoping that the busy place (not to mention consuming a few butterbeers) would help to put them at ease; she knew that they were brilliant scholars but very untrusting people. A potentially dangerous fault that could make her task all the more difficult.

"I know a great deal about all of you." The older woman said.

"Yeah like what?" They guy with the brown hair interrupted rudely.

"Well for starters I know that your name is Kai, your 20 years old and you graduated with an impressive final score of ninety-six." Edith said, her eyes roaming over the four figures seated before her, coming to rest on the red-head.

"Laura, score of eighty-nine am I correct?"

Dumbfounded the woman nodded.

"Tasha" She next addressed the blonde woman "and Bailey" she nodded to the last man sitting beside the blonde.

"Brother and sister, in fact twins, both scored in the nineties. Ninety-two and Ninety-four I believe."

"How do you know all of this?" Laura asked her green eyes shining with a mixture of amazement and confusion.

"Well dear like my message you were all sent informed you, my name is Edith Brooks and I am the sole manager of the Malfoy estate, I'm assuming here of course you're all familiar with the Malfoy Manor?"

"Malfoy?" Kai asked "Weren't they Death Eaters?"  
Edith nodded.

"Yeah I heard all about that story." Tasha piped up. "Didn't' they all die in a fire or something?"

"Yes that's true." Edith nodded again with a satisfied look on her face.

"Ok so what the hell has this got to do with us though?" Kai demanded, fishing around in his pockets for a cigarette. "That happened years ago."

"Your four were selected from among your peers in an extensive study for a very special project, which if you succeed will carry great benefits."

"What sort of benefits?" Tasha asked.

"How about a fabulous start to your careers as Auroras? Not to mention the four million galleons for each of you."

A stunned silence fell over the group.

Tasha froze with her mug of butterbeer halfway to her mouth, Kai's cigarette was slowly being wasted as it burned merrily away and Laura and Bailey couldn't seem to do anything other than gape at Edith.

Did she really say four million galleons?

"Your saying that if we do whatever it is you want done we get…four million galleons…each?" Kai stammered out, pleased that he had managed to find his voice before the others could.

"That's correct." Edith said looking amused at their faces.

"Oh hell yes." Kai breathed out, grinning as he stubbed his cigarette out on the table top.

"Wait." Laura interjected "what kind of project is this to warrant such a high payment? Is it going to be dangerous?"

"It all depends on what you classify as dangerous." Edith shrugged "However I know that you have all completed studies in paranormal investigations so this shouldn't be too much of a challenge for the four of you."

"We're talking about paranormal stuff? You mean like a haunting or something?" Tasha inquired.

"Yes as a matter of fact we are. I may as well cut to the chase here, your to perform an exorcism or a binding, it doesn't matter really as long as you either rid or control the ghosts at Malfoy Manor."

"This must be pretty important to you if your willing to pay us this much money." Laura said.

"Its important to my client, he will be the one to pay you all. He very much desires for the house to be put on the market, he cannot do that while the house remains haunted."

"Sounds simple enough." Kai nodded.

"Wait." Bailey spoke up for the first time. "I heard that the ghosts are really violent and that Harry Potter attempted a similar thing and failed not that long ago."

An annoyed look briefly passed over Edith's face before she carefully schooled her features.

"Where ever would you hear such a thing?"

"Does it really matter?" Kai asked flippantly "We're talking about four million galleons here, I'm in!"

Tasha nodded enthusiastically "Me too!"

Laura sighed and began to fiddle with the engagement ring on her finger. She was unsure and yet at the same time the money was so tempting and would serve to pay for the wedding her fiancée and herself had been dreaming of…

"Alright I'm in."

All eyes turned to Bailey expectantly; he chewed on his lower lip somewhat nervously.

"But the rumors…" he started.

"Funny thing about rumors." Edith cut in "More often than not they are not the least bit true."

"Come on bro." Tasha urged "This is an opportunity of a life time!"

"I don't know…" Bailey sighed.

"Come on man just think of all that money!" Kai said "How can you say no to that?!"

"Well…I don't…well ok I suppose so then, If Tasha's going." Bailey finally relented more so to watch out for his sister than for the money.

"Excellent! Simply excellent I'm sure you will all do just fine I have complete faith in all of you. None of your are going to regret this I promise you." Edith beamed shaking all of their hands in turn.

"This is truly fantastic, my client will be thrilled to hear about this, in fact I'm going to go and send a message to him right now that way we can start as soon as possible."

She stood smoothing the wrinkles out of her grey robes and patting down her hair. 

"I thank you very much for your time I will be in touch soon to take you to the property, good day." And with that she elegantly swept out of the pub with a smile on her face.

As soon as she had gone the table erupted in a cheer.

"Can you believe this?" Kai cried out "We've only just graduated and we've already hit the jack pot!"

"This is almost too good to be true!" Tasha laughed "We won't even have to work after this assignment!"

"Why us though?" Bailey questioned "Its sounds as if this 'project' of Edith's is really important why would she contact rookies and not more seasoned Auror's?"

"Dude does it really matter? Really? The main point is we got the job. We go there and bind those dumb ghosts and then its payday! Man think of the things we could buy with that much money!" Kai said grinning.

"Yeah" Tasha chimed in "Stop being such a wet blanket Bailey, this is going to be great."

Bailey sighed and locked eyes with Laura across from him. She meet his gaze and gave him a weak smile in return, he tried to smile back reassuringly.

"Come on everybody I propose a toast!" Kai said holding up his mug, Tasha quickly joined him, Laura and Bailey a bit slower to follow

"To us!" Tasha cried out jovially.

"To four million galleons!" Kai joined in.

They clinked their mugs together…


	12. Macabre

_Well hopefully this time this chapter is a bit better than the previous one, which in all honesty really sucked. I hate having to write fillers and its annoying because it had to be done. But now as promised Draco is in this chapter and we are moving on with the plot unfortunately its going much slower than I would have liked but there isn't a whole lot I can do about it. The chapters will come when they come I can't force myself to write so I hope you can all be patient while I do battle with this story._

_As per usual you reviewers are amazing! Thank you thank you thank you! You all make me so happy! I've gotten so many questions about what's going to happen in the story unfortunately…I can't give any of you any answers you don't want the plot given away now do you?_

_Anyway I hope you all find this chapter better than the last one, I'm sorry that it was so boring._

_P.S I've received numerous tips in reviews about how to spell Auror, Thanks everyone but I know how to spell it now no one else needs to remind me. Reading back the previous chapter I realized that I did misspell Auror it was a mistake on my part I wasn't paying enough attention when typing so I mistyped it. _

_Disclaimer: Me no owny!_

_*************************************************************_

_Harry coughed as his lungs filled with smoke, it was everywhere._

_The sounds of moaning and screaming penetrated the air, rising to an almost unbearable pitch. Harry thought his eardrums were going to explode._

_He tried desperately to find his way out of this place, he was suffocating and he couldn't breath. His lungs were screaming for air, of which they were cruelly being deprived of. His eyes were blurry from the tears; he couldn't see more than two feet in front of him._

_Harry tripped over and landed on top of someone, the person underneath him shrieking from the impact and clawing at his arms widely. Harry gagged on the smell of burning flesh as he desperately tried to disentangle himself._

_During the scuffle Harry's robes caught on fire._

_Now screaming in all out panic, he tried to leap to his feet but in his panic only succeeded in falling back over to land heavily on his back. He thrashed around blindly as fire licked at his legs, easily burning through the fabric of his pants and bestowing searing, excruciating kisses upon his skin._

_He dragged himself across the floor leaving behind a trail of blood and burnt skin, the rough stone floor tearing it so easily…_

_His pain clouded eyes finally managed to focus on a possible escape route, the stairs but more importantly beyond the stairs. The door._

_He needed to get to that door._

_Gathering himself, despite the pain he was in, Harry managed to pull himself towards the stairs, he moved agonizingly slow around the many bodies littering the floor. Most of them had fallen still by now the only life was the fire still devouring their victims greedily._

_He had just hauled himself up the first stair when the door banged open, the light beyond the door revealing the silhouette of a woman._

_Harry strained hard to make out the woman's features but the heavy smoke prevented it._

_"Help me!" He cried out, pleading with her, begging her "Please help me!" He stretched out a hand in desperation._

_The woman didn't even look down at him as he howled in agony, the flames were starting to lick at his back, and dimly he realized he couldn't even feel his legs anymore._

_"Please…" He gasped out, eyes further clouding over from the pain "please"_

_Flames burst in front of him scolding his face as the woman slammed the door closed._

_Harry was plunged into the unforgiving heat of the fire._

Something was gently caressing his forehead as he moaned and writhed in his sleep. He kicked at the sheets furiously; shaking his head back and forth in dream imagined pain.

The blankets went flying as a particularly forceful kick sent them packing over the beds edge.

Malfoy watched all this quietly, he could feel the terror and pain Harry was currently in, and he was starting to feel sorry for the raven haired man. The dream was necessary but he figured that Harry had now been through enough.

Running his hand over the mans forehead again Malfoy leant close to his ear.

'Wake up' he softly commanded.

That was all it took to snap Harry out of his nightmare. 

Screaming he shot up into a sitting position, took one look at Malfoy and promptly fell off the bed landing in a jumbled heap atop his previously discarded blankets.

Harry lay gasping for air as the last lingering threads of the nightmare evaporated. Chest heaving Harry fought to calm himself.

_*ok Harry calm down it was just a nightmare, nightmares can't hurt you…my legs are still stinging though…but it was just a nightmare I must have hurt myself in my sleep I…wait is Malfoy on my bed?*_

Cautiously and silently praying he wasn't, Harry peeked over the top of the bed.

Malfoy regarded him silently, sitting cross-legged with his elbows resting on his knees and chin in his hands. Once again Malfoy was void of any personal injury, no blood nothing, even his clothes were fully intact. Malfoy appeared perfectly normal, well as normal as a dead person could appear at any rate.

Harry was irritated though, he was hoping that the spirit was just a figment of his imagination but unfortunately the proof to negate that was currently sitting on his bed looking at him as if expecting him to be happy that he was there.

Harry was most certainly not happy to see the boy and he voiced this rather rudely.

"What the hell do you want this time?!" Harry snapped, rubbing his sore backside as the climbed back onto the bed.

'You don't seem to be afraid of me this time.' Malfoy observed.

"Your damn right I'm not afraid of you, you're a pain in the arse though, don't you have some chains to rattle or something?" He asked rather scathingly.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed at the insult and darkened momentarily. Harry clapped a hand against his forehead as a searing pain burned throughout.

"What the bloody hell did you just do?" He demanded.

'Just a reminder Potter' Malfoy smoothly countered. 'To watch what you say'

"Perhaps you might find another way to 'remind' me in future?" Harry asked sarcastically.

'…you're bleeding.' Malfoy suddenly said.

"What are you talking abo-" Harry looked down and saw with a fair measure of surprise that he was in fact bleeding.

"How the hell?!" He muttered pulling up his pyjama shirt.

On his stomach, the cut was still there and beginning to bleed again, the fall off the bed having reopened the wound.

But that wasn't right, it made no sense, he distinctly remembered taking the healing potion Edgar had given him. He remembered the familiar tingling sensation dancing along his skin indicating that it was healing the cut.

His eyes narrowed at the blonde as he recalled other things too.

Like the sudden change in the potions color and how tired he was that he had felt compelled to sleep.

He glared accusingly at Malfoy.

"What did you do?!" He demanded angrily.

Draco looked somewhat apologetic, although in the poor lighting the boy could really have just been sulking. That would have been much more feasible, in Harry's mind, considering Malfoy's personality.

'It wasn't anything bad…'

"You slipped me something else didn't you?" Harry grated out.

'…yes'

"WHAT!"

'Calm down Potter like I said it wasn't anything bad. It was a form of sleeping drought that's all.'

"What so you wanted me to got to sleep? Why? To scare the shit out of me in my dreams some more?"

'They are not dreams, they are visions of the past and besides that's not the reason at all, your energy was weak I needed you to sleep so you could replenish it.'

"Yeah well that's all well and good but I need this to heal!" Harry seethed making vague gestures towards his stomach, fighting the urge to make other sort of gestures at the ghost.

'It will' Malfoy quietly assured Harry 'the potion does contain healing properties; it will be gone by the morning.'

Harry glared at Draco before sighing heavily.

"So why are you here?" He tiredly asked. He was already starting to feel the strains on his energy and he wanted the blonde gone as soon as possible.

Noticing the look on Malfoy's face Harry hastened to add;

"And don't you dare start on about going back to the Manor because I already told you no."

Malfoy's lower lip stuck out a bit. Harry thought it was distinctly disturbing to see a dead person pouting.

'I'm trying to help you'

Harry snorted "No you're trying to help yourself."

'How can you be so sure of that?'

At the rather cryptic answer Harry stared hard at Malfoy who meet his gaze with an equal intensity, something unidentifiable was smoldering behind the grey depths, but what, Harry couldn't tell.

"I think you owe me some answers." Harry finally said he heard Malfoy mentally sigh.

'It all depends on what you ask' Malfoy replied and curled himself about one of Harry's plush pillows.

Harry noticed for the first time that Draco sounded as tired as he felt. Could this connection be a drain on him to?

He watched as Draco nestled down into the softness of the pillow, a hand absently stroking over its surface.

"Can you feel that?" He asked genuinely curious.

Malfoy shrugged 'I know that there is an object underneath me'

"Yeah but can you feel how warm or cold it is or its texture or its-"

'No' Malfoy's tone was clipped and cold; Harry guessed this was a sore subject with the spirit.

"Fine ok." Harry paused then. He was finally granted the opportunity to get some answers, but where to start? It was obvious that the ghost was somewhat testy tonight, and though not afraid of him (or so he told himself) he didn't want to set Malfoy off. Dammit what he did to him before **hurt**.

Malfoy shot him an irritated look as he sat back up.

'Well…?' he snapped.

"Alright…you were murdered weren't you?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, his expression that of someone suffering a fool.

"Ok, ok dumb question…well who murdered you?"

There was a lengthy pause at this.

'…I can't tell you.'

Harry threw his hands up in frustration.

"How the hell am I supposed to help you if you wont tell me anything?!"

'You wouldn't believe me just because I told you'

"Yeah ok so what makes you think I'm gonna believe what you show me then? How do I know it's not just some elaborate illusion you've created to mess with my head?"

'It's not an illusion and you will believe it when you see it for yourself.'

"Why?" Harry questioned petulantly, crossing his arms, glaring and in general acting like a little child. At this point however he was beyond caring how he acted.

Malfoy sighed again and bought a pale hand up to massage at his temples as if to ward off a headache. His hand stopped just short though and a slight frown crossed his face as he remembered ghosts didn't get headaches. His hand dropped limply back into his lap.

'I'm tired now.' He finally said.

"Oh no you don't." Harry snapped "you bombard me with these visions or dreams or whatever the hell you call them, then you expect me to roll over and do whatever you tell me to. Well I've got news for you Malfoy; **you** came to **me** for help not the other way around. I'm not your lap dog and I refuse to be treated like one any longer!"

'…I'm leaving now.'

Harry nearly fell off the bed.

"Did you even listen to anything I just said?"

'Not particularly' came the breezy reply.

Harry flopped back down on the bed and kicked out in general frustration.

Why couldn't Malfoy have picked someone else to torture? Did Malfoy really hate him **that** much?

A cold touch on his arm make him look up to meet Malfoy's piercing gaze, he had to fight with himself not to wrench away at the freezing touch.

Malfoy gazed at him sadly, strange expressions floating across his face. Harry struggled to identify them.

The only emotions he had ever seen on Draco were anger and that smug smirk he seemed to perpetually wear, when he was alive that was. Come to think of it Harry hadn't seen Draco smirk since the day he went home for the Christmas holidays in seventh year.

This look however escaped Harry entirely. Perhaps it was sadness? Or maybe it was sympathy? He just couldn't tell.

'There really isn't anything I can tell you Potter' Draco began gently 'but I will tell you one thing, the woman in the vision is important'

Harry turned his head to look at him.

"Who is she?" He asked. "No wait let me guess your not going to tell me right?"

'I **can't** tell you' Draco shook his head 'But you will find out her name soon enough, you can work off of that.'

He studied Harry for a moment.

'You should sleep now'

"I'm not really tired." Harry yawned.

'You wont have any more visions tonight I promise you. Now sleep you need it.'

It was strange the effect Draco was having on him, when he told him to wake up he did, when he told him to sleep he suddenly felt the need to. To be truthful it really irked him but he wasn't up for doing anything about it now as he was fighting sleep as his eyelids grew ever heavier.

'Sleep' Draco commanded softly as he stood from the bed.

"Mmhmmm Draco?" Harry asked sleepily.

Draco paused in shock at hearing Harry call him by his first name.

'yes…Potter?'

"I can trust you…can't I?"

Draco smiled.

'You have to'

Harry slept.

*************************************************************

He was woken up in the morning by an irritating burning sensation dancing along his left leg. He grunted and rolled onto his side trying to smother it. When that didn't work he tried pulling numerous faces. Unfortunately making odd faces was never identified as a method of conquering pain so he had no choice other than to wake up.

Groaning he sat up scratching at his head as he eyed the clock next to the bed.

It was going on ten in the morning now; Harry was actually quite surprised with himself considering last night's events he didn't think he would be able to sleep.

He looked down and noticed that his blankets were back on the bed. That was odd he didn't recall picking the blankets back up off of the floor.

With a shrug he hopped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

"Damn it" He muttered as the throbbing in his leg still didn't die down, he had thought maybe he had slept funny or perhaps pulled a muscle but it didn't feel like that…it felt different. It sort of felt like the time when he had burned his hand on Petunia's iron, the itching and throbbing he had felt back then was reminiscent of how he was feeling now.

He didn't burn himself on anything though, he would remember if he did. You didn't forget things like that.

Sighing he moved into the bathroom and shut the door behind him with a soft click. He quickly stripped himself of his pyjamas and glanced down at his stomach pleased to see that Draco had been right. The slash was completely healed not even a mark was left.

He turned to the shower and turned the water on and while he was waiting he itched at his leg absentmindedly, then glanced down again to check if maybe he had been bitten by a spider or bug in his sleep. 

He stopped in horror when he saw the cause of his discomfort.

Starting from the top of his left thigh the letter L appeared to have been burned into his flesh, the skin was red and raised in an ugly welt.

Gasping Harry felt yet another burning hot pain as a second letter started to appear, branding him.

The letter I

Harry squeezed his eyes closed as the fiery pain continued to get worse; he slid down the cabinets until he was sitting on the tiled floor, pressing his hands over his thigh trying to smother the pain as much as possible.

This continued for what felt an eternity but eventually the pain subsided back into a dull ache and Harry slowly opened his eyes and peeled his hands away.

'You'll know her name soon enough' Draco had told him.

Well now he knew because reading down he could clearly make out the four letters that had burnt themselves into his skin.

L.

I.

S.

A.

Lisa…


	13. Identity

_sigh I know its been disgustingly long since I updated this thing and I'm really sorry. There was a death of a family friend, so the whole subjects been a little off putting for me. Then of course both Harry and Draco were conspiring together to keep me from writing this story, they were refusing to be written! But after no less than seven attempts at this chapter I finally have something that at least resembles a finished one. I'm shuddering to think how hard its going to be writing the rest._

_Anyway thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter! throws out Harry and Draco plushies Your all so wonderful! I hope you all can excuse the crappiness of this chapter, its got lots of Harry and Draco interactions if that helps?_

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters, cant be bothered with it anymore_.

"Harry…what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, looking up from the paperwork he had been going over in his office, surprised at seeing the raven haired man.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. After the whole Lisa incident in his bathroom he had practically ran all the way from his apartment to the Ministry, until he realized that he was in fact a wizard. It was then with some sheepish degree that he had apparated.

Just goes to show how wound up he was feeling.

"I need a favor" He announced.

"Favor?" Arthur inquired mildly, privately noting the distressed state the man was in, and his shirt wasn't even buttoned up right.

Harry nodded wringing his hands nervously in front of him.

"Yes I…I need the password for the Ministries private records chamber."

"…I thought you knew the password?" Arthur countered, having not forgotten finding Harry frantically searching through the room scant days ago.

"I already explained to you that I don't know how I got there." Harry said gritting his teeth frustrated at always having to appear the mentally unstable one.

"Harry maybe you should go back home and rest-"

"No dammit!" Harry interrupted slamming his hands down on the expensive mahogany table causing Arthur to jump. "I really need you to help me here, this is important. Please Arthur!"

"Your looking very frazzled Harry, maybe we should get a hold of Herm and Ron…"

"You know what forget it then!" Harry snapped storming out of the office.

Once he was out in the hallway he let out a frustrated yell and began to take out his anger on the wall opposite the office.

A meek office assistant, who had been bringing the Minister the latest reports on a magical raid, stopped dead at the sight of the 'Boy Who Lived' cursing and attacking an innocent wall. Her eyes widened and she turned red at the colorful use of the mans vocabulary, there were combinations being used she had never thought possible.

Harry abruptly stopped his tirade feeling the familiar prickle of someone watching him. Turning slowly he spotted the young woman pressed against the opposite wall, jaw hanging open.

He scowled at her.

"Well" He snapped gesticulating widely "as you were."

Jumping slightly the woman turned and fled back up the hallway, there was plenty of time to deliver the report later, preferably when there were no irate Auror's around…

Watching the girls hurried departure Harry felt the energy his rage had leant him slowly dissipate, he sighed in defeat rubbing at his forehead. He wished desperately right now that he could remember how he had gotten to the private records before.

'You need to go left.'

"Shit!" Harry yelped almost leaping out of his skin at the sudden whispery voice that made itself known.

"Do you enjoy scaring me or what?" He seethed angrily making a conscious effort in keeping his voice down lest he attract any more attention to himself than he already had thus far.

'You need to head straight down this corridor, turn left and head down the stairs.' Malfoy instructed softly.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

'You wanted to know how to get to the records chamber didn't you?'

"How do you know the way?"

'My father worked here.' Came the simple reply.

"I've been working here for five years and I don't know the way." Harry argued but never the less starting following Draco's instructions.

'My father worked here for longer than that' Draco retorted 'he knew of all the secret rooms'

"Bet he wasn't supposed to though." Harry muttered as he clunked his way down a set of stairs, his heavy soled boots echoing throughout the empty room he had just entered.

He rested his hands on his hips as he surveyed his surroundings.

There were no doors, no windows and no exit other than the way he had just come in of course. It was merely a small square room with various roof to floor length tapestries hanging on the walls.

Harry had been here before, once, when he had first started working at the Ministry. He had been exploring when he had stumbled across it, there had been nothing of interest at the time so he had never been back.

"Are you sure this is the way?" He questioned Draco.

'Of course I'm sure I took you this way last time.'

"You took me…" Harry growled low in his throat as he finally solved the mystery of how he had first ended up in the records room before.

"Did you posses me or something?!" He demanded.

'I might have'

"You bloody did didn't you! I can't believe this no wonder everyone thinks I'm going crazy."

'Trust me, with all the stuff I saw when I was controlling you they had cause to think you were nuts well and truly before this.'

"What!" Harry practically screeched "You were looking at my memories?!"

'It wasn't intentional believe me, I had no desire to see any of it, it just happened when I took over your body…you've lead a really screwed up life'

"Oh says the dead person" Harry snapped back sarcastically then sighed. "Ok lets just forget it for now, where do I go from here?"

'Farthest end of the room, the tapestry on the wall.'

Harry crossed over to it.

It was and old, centuries old by the looks of it, and what were once vibrant colors had faded over time to a barely perceptible red, orange and black.

He reached out and traced a finger along the patterns; it wasn't as soft as he imagined it would have once been, or as beautiful.

'Tap it with your wand and unlock it.'

At this point Harry was beyond questioning the spirit so he did as he was told.

"Alohomora."

The material wavered and swayed as if disturbed by a breeze, the colors steadily faded out until Harry could distinctly see the image of a room beyond the tapestry, it was like looking through a window.

There was a small step up which Harry was careful not to trip over then he was on the other side. A quick look back and he saw the tapestry become solid once more.

This room was much the same as the one prior, lots of tapestries on the wall, but this time there was the addition of a large dusty rug on the floor.

"Ok so which one is it this time?" He asked.

'None lift up the rug'

"That's kind of predictable." Harry said, bending down and peeling back the rug. As he expected hidden underneath was a trap door.

'You didn't think of it first' Draco quietly pointed out.

With a grunt Harry grasped the handle and pulled hatch open. He quietly intoned "lumos" then gripping his wand in his teeth; he carefully descended the ladder into the dark room.

Using his wands light to guide him he sought out an old looking oil lamp resting atop a small wooden table, turning the small handle on its base it flared to life, illuminating the entire room surprisingly well for such a petite lamp.

Beyond the table and previously hidden in darkness was shelves and shelves packed to the brim with files.

"Oh boy" Harry said frowning, this could take hours!

Sighing Harry moved forward to begin his search only to suddenly find himself thrown backwards with a powerful force. He landed hard on the floor, wincing at the pain that shot up through his back from the rough landing.

"What the hell?" He gasped from his less than graceful position on the floor. The sound of laughter echoed throughout his head, Harry glared at it.

'There's a password remember?' Draco said his proverbial voice full of mirth.

"You waited to tell me deliberately." Harry accused angrily. "Dammit Malfoy that really hurt! Only you could find letting someone get hurt funny."

'Would you like the password now?'

"Yes damn you." Harry hissed "I would like the password now."

Draco told him.

"Are you serious?" Harry raised and eyebrow, it was so stupid!

'Dead serious' came the reply with a slight emphasis on the dead.

"Well…if you say so." Harry got up then he frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"This cant be the current password, your father died ten years ago I'm sure they would have changed it since then."

'They have but not the master password, it never changes.'

"We have a master password?" Harry blinked "Never mind, alright I'll try it but if it doesn't work…" He then paused as he really had no idea what to threaten a ghost with. "I'll be angry." He finished lamely.

'Whatever Potter'

An hour later found Harry practically buried beneath an entire collection of records from ten years ago, and still no real clue to who this Lisa could be.

"Bloody common names." Harry grumbled as he examined the flies of at least eight Lisa's from the time the Malfoy's died all the while trying to ignore the one sided conversation Draco was having with him. The spirit seemed to have forgotten that he was supposed to be a ghost from hell and was currently damn near perky as he chatted amiably away about utter nonsense.

"Retired, Retired, still works here…" Harry mumbled to himself tossing the files aside as he went "Dead" Here he paused "She was young too that's sad" Harry looked over the photo of a young looking woman, according to the file she was twenty four. She had long midnight black hair and shocking blue eyes, not so pretty and delicate looking but with strong striking features.

"Lisa Wynn" Harry read out "twenty four, worked as an Auror for nearly three years, killed by a Deatheater during a raid….doesn't say where that's odd." Harry tossed the file aside; if she was dead then she really was no use to him.

With a heavy and weary sigh he picked up the last folder on the table, flipping it open, and scanned the sparse contents. It was a file on a Deatheater who had been convicted on several accounts of torture and one account of murder.

"Lisa Goddard" Harry read "46 originally sentenced to Azkaban, but was later transferred to St Mungo's mental ward…They don't usually do that." Harry frowned and sat back in the rickety chair.

The Ministry didn't really bother with the transfer for prisoners, once they had been sent to Azkaban that's were they often remained; it was of little consequence to the Ministry if the prisoners went insane during their stay.

Harry's eyes widened as he read a little further down.

_This Lisa was right in Voldemorts inner circle, so it would be logical to think that she had contact with Lucius then since he had been Voldemorts right hand man._

"Malfoy, did your father ever mention a Lisa?" Harry asked.

Silence.

"Malfoy?" Harry tried again only to receive no reply in fact he couldn't even feel the weight of the ghost's presence in the back of his mind anymore. Draco must have left at some point and he had been too caught up in his research to notice. Harry shrugged, it didn't really matter at the moment and he was sure the spirit would be back eventually. It would be too much to hope that he wouldn't.

Thinking back on his latest dream, as he carefully made sure the files were put back in their rightful places, it had been a woman he saw, of that he was fairly certain. It had been in regular reports before that detailed Deatheaters turning on each other so it wasn't too much of a stretch to believe this is what had happened here. It was highly possible that Lisa, along with two of her buddies, had paid the Malfoy's a visit ten years ago. He then remembered another dream he had had; the figures had all been dressed in black hooded robes, just like the ones Deatheaters had worn…

"Of course" Harry smacked a hand to his forehead "It makes perfect sense, how did I not come to this conclusion earlier?"

He stepped back from the shelves and examined them critically; everything had to be in place. He knew Arthur would probably venture down here later to check if anything had been taken, hence the reason why he had to leave Lisa's file here.

Nodding to himself, satisfied nothing looked recently disturbed, he turned around to leave.

He knew that despite his assurances that he had no idea how he had gotten here last time, Arthur hadn't truly believed him.

_I **was** telling the truth though_ Harry thought to himself as he ascended the ladder, after diminishing the lamps light, and closed the trap door after himself, rearranging the rug neatly over it.

_I didn't know where this room was, but Lucius and Draco did._

He stepped back through the tapestry and walked back up the steps, emerging out into one of the main corridors.

Now he had to make a quick stop by at St Mungo's

He had a patient to visit.


	14. Room 304

_Well here we are an update that didn't take forever for once! does a victory dance and I don't want anyone to worry cause this chapter makes perfect sense shifty eyes ok so its gonna be as confusing as hell but I will tell you this now remember everything Lisa says as its going to be important later on._

_Right now I don't have the time to thank every reviewer personally but you all know who you are so a big thank you! And thanks for being so understanding about the lateness of chapter 13, 15 is being written now so hopefully it wont be too long in the coming._

_Also a quick note: For some reason ff.net keeps displaying the page wrong, all my page breaks and bits and pieces like that keep getting left out. No matter how many times I edit it, it doesnt change so i'm sorry if it makes it hard to read. Does anyone know how to fix it?_

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._

"Sir we've done the inventory you asked for, no files are missing from the records chamber, and everything is accounted for."

Arthur nodded slowly not sure whether to be relieved or not. Just because nothing had been taken didn't mean Harry hadn't been there. Knowing him Harry was fully aware that he hadn't believed him. Harry had always been an intelligent, bordering on sly, person, there was little doubt in Arthur's mind that Harry had simply memorized the information he was after. The question now however was what exactly Harry was after?

Arthur couldn't answer that question by himself but perhaps his son and daughter in law had some ideas…

"Hello can I help you?" A young woman manning the reception desk inquired politely.

"Well I'm hoping you can." Harry said with a smile "My names Harry Potter and I'm actually here on Auror business."

The woman's eyes widened as she recognized the man before her. Her hand fluttered to her chest in surprise.

"Are you really?" She managed to breathe out.

Harry's smile widened. Sometimes being the wizarding world's hero proved to be a handy thing and while he never glorified in his fans love of him, it did often serve to aid him in getting his own way in a tricky situation. Such as now, he had a feeling he was going to need his reputation to pull this off.

"Yes I am" he answered tipping his head slightly, the angle enough to let his fringe slide so that his scar was visible. Her already large eyes widened even further when she caught sight of it.

"I'm actually here though." He leant forward slightly and read the girls name tag pinned on her uniform. "Lucy, to see one of the patients."

She nodded blushing furiously and giggling, what a story she would have for her friends tomorrow!

"The thing is Lucy." Harry continued "I don't know what ward or room number this person is in so I was hoping you would be able to help me with that." Harry said, wanting to coerce the woman into helping him as quickly as possible, he didn't have the time to wait for this woman to come to her senses.

Snapping out of her reverie she tried to adopt a more professional manner.

"Well I think I can help you. I mean I can help you, yes. Uhhhh what's the name of the patient?" She asked.

"It's Lisa" Harry replied "Lisa Goddard."

"Lisa Goddard…" She muttered as she got up from her chair "Just a minute Mr. Potter."

"Harry, you can call me Harry."

"Ok Harry." At this she blushed again "I just have to check the files in the back room I wont be long." She smiled at him.

"Sure thing I'll just wait here."

She nodded enthusiastically then turned smoothly and headed into the room located behind her desk, her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

Harry sighed, blowing a few strands of raven hair upwards out of his face as he tapped his fingers on the polished wood of the receptionist desk.

He really hoped he could pull this off, he also wished he knew why Draco had buggered off earlier. Before he hadn't been too concerned with it but now that he thought about it, it wasn't like the spirit to have anything less than a dramatic conclusion to their encounters. Any further speculation on the topic however was cut off as Lucy came back from the files room clutching a thin manila folder, a frown marring her features.

Harry stood up straight, a twinge of worry beginning to invade his stomach.

"What sort of business do you exactly have here Mr. Potter."

Harry winced at the sudden cold tone she used and referring to him as Mr. Potter again was a definite bad sign.

"It's Auror business." Harry relied uneasily.

"Do you have an appointment?" She questioned briskly, her frown deepening "Because you see access to this particular patient is severely restricted and can be only seen with written approval from the Minister of Magic."

"I have approval." Harry said trying to evade the main question and placate the woman at the same time.

"Then may I see it?" She asked suspiciously.

_Shit, shit, shit._ Harry thought feeling the first faint stabs of panic. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't have any sort of documents on him, and he hadn't the mind to forge some before he came here. If he admitted that he had nothing the woman might want to contact the Ministry. If Arthur got wind of this he had no doubts it would end up with a suspension from duties at best, at worst he was looking at a date with a psychologist again. Something he really didn't want to happen.

"Well you see the thing is, its not written pr say…"

She shook her head. "Then I can't help you."

"Oh come on." He wheedled "You know who I am; I'm not going to lie to you."

"That's true…but." She shook her head again "No I cant it's against policy. I can't let you past without Ministry approval."

Harry restrained himself from blurting out just what he thought of the policy. _Screw being nice_

The tactic at this point, he decided, was to play it aggressively.

"Look Lucy." He snapped, all charming pretense having been dropped. "I don't have the time here to be just standing around. I'm investigating a murder and this woman is our strongest lead in the case." The semi lie rolled off of his tongue surprisingly easy. He felt a bit guilty for it but it had the desired effect. He could tell by looking at her she was beginning to give.

It was time to go in for the kill.

"Now if you really want you can contact the Minister and ask him yourself, but just know that not only will you be interrupting the Ministers busy schedule, you will also be impeding an investigation."

She blinked at him in shock as she tried to absorb all she had just been told,

she didn't want to hold up an investigation but he didn't have written approval…

She chewed furiously on her lip as hospital policy and Harry's request waged war within her.

"Well…" She finally spoke "I…suppose it would be alright just this once."

"Good, thank you Lucy I'll make sure the Ministry hears how cooperative you've been."

Lucy blushed yet again and couldn't prevent a small girlish giggle from escaping.

"Well I can show you to Lisa's room now if you'd like." She offered.

Harry negated that with a small shake of his head.

"You don't have to do that, just tell me how to get there. I'm good at finding my way."

"Well…if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure just tell me where to go." Harry replied cheerfully.

"Alright then." Lucy said opening a draw and riffling through it before producing a visitors pass. "You'll need to wear this, just pin it onto your shirt. Lisa is in room 304 in the basement wing, just head down that corridor." She pointed out a corridor on their left. "Then when you come to a door marked 'lower levels.' Go through it, don't forget to show your pass to the guard, and her room should be on the left."

He nodded his thanks and set off down the pointed out direction.

It seemed to take hours (though in reality it was more minutes) as he clomped his way down the eerily silent corridor.

He was admittedly nervous at the thought of speaking to, potentially, one of the Malfoy's murderers. There was also an undeniable flutter of excitement present too. He was looking forward to the prospect of exposing the Malfoy's deaths for what they were, a murder. He wanted to rip away the thin veil of fire that disguised murder as accident.

If there was any resolution to be had today he would get it.

After a minute or two of wondering if he had somehow missed the door he was looking for, the heavy steel door came into view. The words Lucy said to look for were spelt out in thick red letters.

A man Harry assumed to be a guard was seated on a small chair by the door, he stood up as Harry drew closer.

"Got a pass mate?" He asked with a tone that suggested he wanted to be elsewhere right now.

"Yeah" he replied casually, pointing to it clipped on his dark shirt, wondering why the man bothered to ask when it was in plain view for him to see.

The man stepped closer, eyeing the badge with a certain degree of mistrust, as if searching for any sign to indicate it was a fraudulent pass. He gave a grunt and stepped back after a minute, satisfied at the passes authenticity.

"Who you looking for in there?"

"Lisa Goddard." Harry answered watching as the mans eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Really?" He said "Old Lisa will be excited then." He smirked as he extracted a ring of keys from his belt.

"She doesn't get many visitors?" Harry asked as the man fitted a large rusty key into the lock and turned it with an audible click.

"Don't get **any** visitors." The guy corrected swinging open the heavy door and clunking down the stairs, motioning for Harry to follow.

"Does she have any family?"

"Not that I know of." The man shrugged "Never had any kids, she was married I think but I don't know what happened to the guy. He could be dead for all I know."

"She was a Deatheater wasn't she?" Harry asked as he skirted around a puddle on the floor. This really wasn't an area he was feeling comfortable in.

The lighting was poor, dim fluorescent lights were caged to keep people from getting at the them

There was also a stale stench to the air that near bordered on rancid, it was obvious not much fresh air circulated throughout this dingy environment.

Occasionally Harry could hear muttered voices and every now and then a hysterical scream erupted behind the narrow doors on either side of him. Their numbers were partially shadowed form the poor lighting so Harry had no idea which door would lead to Lisa's room.

He shuddered he really didn't like it here.

"That's what they reckon yeah." The guy nodded stopping at a door.

"Well this will be it, room 304" He announced much like a bus conductor, selecting another key from his ring and inserting it into the lock.

The door swung open, moaning on its hinges, revealing a room entrenched in darkness.

"Well here we are mate, the rules here say you got about twenty minutes with the old bird, I'll be waiting just outside. If you finish before that then just holler."

"Thanks" Harry said watching the man saunter back up the corridor a little ways then stop and lean against a door whistling.

Stealing himself and taking a deep breath Harry stepped inside the tiny room.

There was no light, the only source of it coming from the passage behind him.

He scanned the gloom searching out the figure of Lisa, his heart pounding in his chest. He located her hunched in the corner opposite a cot, that Harry supposed was meant to serve as a bed.

He slowly moved forward and crouched down in front of the woman, trying to project a less threatening visage to her.

She didn't move or do anything to even acknowledge she knew he was there.

"Lisa." He spoke softly trying to avoid startling her.

"Get away." Came the whispered reply. "Get away, stop tormenting me they're always tormenting me."

"Who's tormenting you?"

"There's no light." The woman raised her head, her brown eyes wild and hair untamed and tangled. Harry could clearly see that once she would have been a beautiful woman.

"They come and get me when its dark, it's dark all the time and they come and get me…Your gonna get me too get away get away."

"No Lisa I'm not here to hurt you." Harry assured "I just want to talk to you."

"No you don't, your only here to hurt me. That's all they do I'm hurting so bad…no light" She started to curl back in on herself, rocking back and forth.

An idea came to him suddenly and he hurriedly reached into his robes and pulled out his wand.

"Lumos"

Lisa started as the room brightened considerably; she blinked and stared at Harry as if really seeing him for the first time.

"Your not one of them." She spoke, her tone so quiet Harry had to strain to hear her. "Your not one of them evil creatures, they wont forgive me them bastards."

"Who won't forgive you?" Harry asked trying to get the woman to make some sort of sense.

"I did something awful, simply awful." She sobbed "I never meant it though and now they torment me, those evil creatures do."

"What did you do?" Harry was hoping he could get some sort of confession from her as quickly as he could. He didn't have the time to be talking in circles.

"There was so much blood on the small one." She moaned "so much, it was awful just awful."

Harry's breath froze in his throat. Small one…did that mean Draco?

"And they were laughing too; I didn't laugh no not me. I'm sorry so sorry!" Lisa started wailing and shaking "I always see them now, they won't leave me alone! They comes creeping through the walls, whispering to me…make them stop please." She begged Harry then suddenly grew quiet.

Then her head snapped back up with such speed and force it startled him.

"Emeralds." She breathed out gazing intently at his eyes "you have emeralds in your eyes." She reached out and stroked his cheek with a dirty hand, shocked by the cold touch, he tried to lean away.

Not at all swayed by this, she threw herself forward into his arms, this time grabbing his face in both hands.

"I had emeralds once" She said a wistful tone in her voice "emeralds in the eyes I did…now they are gone; I've nothing left except the voices." She laughed bitterly "He don't love me no more."

"Are you talking about your husband?" Harry was beginning to get lost in the woman's ramblings.

"I had a husband I did and I had emeralds, he took that from me and stole his love back."

"Lisa." Harry said gently as he pried her hands off of his face holding them in his own.

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and in some strange way he was beginning to feel sorry her. He had never felt this kind of pity for a Deatheater and he had seen plenty of pitiful ones before.

"Lisa did you know the Malfoy's?" He questioned her attempting to direct the conversation to an area that would be valuable for him.

"I did I loved them like family." She sighed "Loved the little one I did, no children of me own to love, I loved him…then daddy made a mistake he did. Silly bastard."

"Daddy? Your father?"

"No the little ones daddy. He made silly mistake, he was punished he was. The whole family paid for it." She started to cry again "so much blood was spilt and no one believes me. Boiling air did it they say, Ha!" She chuckled through her sobbing.

"Boiling air? Do you mean the fire?"

"Yes!" She shouted, pulling her hands free of Harry's and clutching at his shirt. "That's what they say, I saw the truth though but no one believes me because I killed the living girl. The devil was there that day." She looked down at her lap a frightening intensity in her voice "I'm sorry I saw it! No control I had and now they hate me but I loved the little one I did." Her thin arms encircled his neck and she sobbed into his shirt.

"Lisa did you…hurt Draco? Or any of the Malfoy's?" Harry asked cautiously. He winced as Lisa dug her nails into the back of his neck.

"I loved them." She whispered.

"Yes I know you did Lisa, but did you hurt them? Did you hurt them accidentally or something?"

She nodded then started shaking her head furiously.

"It was so terrible, the others didn't mind, but the blood! It makes me sick I can still smell it on them when they come for me."

"The others? Can you tell me who the others were Lisa?"

"You wouldn't believe me because I killed the living girl." Came the low reply.

"Yes I would Lisa I will believe you but you have to tell me the truth. Can you please tell me who the others were?"

She stopped shaking and leant back in his arms loosening her hold on him slightly.

"I can, I can tell you, they hate me but not as much as the little one and the family does."

"Tell me who the others were Lisa." Harry urged the frail woman in his arms.

She looked up at him, her large unerringly beautiful doe eyes filled with so much torment and anguish. He couldn't help but want to comfort her; he reached out and cupped her cheek in one hand. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact and a tiny smile found its way on her face, she opened her eyes again and to Harry they appeared truly clear for the first time.

"The others." She murmured "I knew them well."

"Their names?"

"Their names?" She echoed "their names….were…"

She was cut off by the loud bang against the side of the door.

Lisa jumped and looked over Harry's shoulder then let out a pitiful shriek and leapt out of his arms, bundling herself back into the corner.

Harry's head whipped around to find out what had scared the woman so and found the guard leaning casually against the door frame.

"Having a nice conversation were we?" He asked sarcastically.

Lisa quivered violently and curled into a ball, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Your times up mate." The guy informed Harry with false vigor.

"Can I just have five more minutes?" Harry asked sounding more akin to a growl than a request.

"Cant help you there buddy hospital policy says only twenty minutes tops."

"I just need a little more time." Harry argued.

"For what? To let this girl spin some more shit? Don't be stupid mate, anything she says is a bunch of made up fairytales. Don't put too much faith into her."

"But still-"

"Look buddy I don't make rules here." The guard snapped "your times **up**. Now are we gonna have a problem?"

Harry sighed heavily, frustrated beyond belief. He really wanted to say that yes there was a problem dammit, but knew that getting into a fight at this point would cause exposure that he couldn't afford; instead he shuffled to his feet.

He had been so damn close though…

"Right." The guy nodded in satisfaction and waited for Harry to leave the room before turning and blowing a kiss to Lisa.

"Sweet dreams princess." He sneered at her before closing the door incasing her in the darkness she so hated once again.

As Harry followed the guy back up the passageway he could hear Lisa's pitiful screams following him, even as he ascended the steps he could still hear her pained cries,

"My emeralds my love, why did he take them? Why won't they forgive me? Why?"


	15. Domestic Disturbance

_Right I'm kinda mad this week I had to leave uni (which I really didn't want to do) and now I'm stuck with a job I'm not overly fond of. Am I bitter? Yes very, I tried to calm myself by writing a few chappies for this fic, but that got me even angrier cuz its being all difficult and stuff...and Draco's gone. I don't know where he is, he's refusing to be in this fic and is hiding somewhere. If any of you could be terribly sweet and kick him back this way for me I would be eternally grateful.  
  
On a bright note I got at least twenty reviews for the last chapter! (Bows to almighty reviewers) You make my world go round people and even though there are too many of you guys to respond to, I do have a couple of personal responses;  
  
Broken Virtre: Ta for the lovely comments and yes many of the chapter titles are from Dir en grey songs, being the rabid fan that I am I couldn't resist :)  
  
Andrea The Hylian White Mage: A screen play? Movie? its a flattering thought...but to be honest I'm not really a writer, not a very good one anyway, but your comments certainly gave my ego a moment of its own.  
  
Dragenphly and Labyrinth1119: Ta for the encouraging and long reviews, I am a greedy person, I love long reviews.  
  
Luca Black and Megan13: No one has ever been so sweet! I cant tell you how pleased I was that you think this fic is "creepy shit" Made me smile all day.  
  
And Curious DreamWeaver: Harry the flirt who would have thought it!  
  
I'm sorry to the rest of you wonderful reviewers, I don't have the time to respond to all of you just know that if it weren't for you, this story wouldn't have gotten half as far as it has. This story is completely dedicated to each and every one of you big smile So please keep reading and reviewing! It makes the anger go away.  
  
On a brief side note characters thoughts are now enclosed in ( ) 's as for some reason stars no longer show up.  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned never will._  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry wandered down the near empty streets, looking purposeful and confident but feeling anything but. He had chosen to walk back to his apartment from St Mungo's in an effort to clear his head. His eyes absently traced the vapors of his warm breath as he puffed it out into the chilled night, he wish he had thought to bring his coat.  
  
At least he had had the sense to grab his wand before he'd left that morning; London wasn't exactly a crime free environment. Night inevitably doubled the risk, walking alone more than tripled that.  
  
But still he didn't apparate.  
  
He actually doubted that he **could**, his mind was in such a jumble right now he wasn't sure he had the concentration needed to get him safely back to his apartment. Knowing his luck he'd end up in some ridiculously obscure location.  
  
Or Malfoy Manor.  
  
Harry shuddered, that would be infinitely worse the place was as creepy as hell, not to mention heavily haunted by murderous spirits. Malfoy would probably be thrilled though.  
  
Harry snorted; yes the ghost would be delighted if he suddenly showed up on his doorstep...  
  
Speaking of ghosts, what had happened to the dead blonde?  
  
Harry hadn't seen or spoken to the spirit since his abrupt departure earlier on that day, it wasn't like Draco...but then how well did he know him really?  
  
"Not very" Harry answered out loud and it was true, he really didn't know anything about the youngest Malfoy. Maybe the ghost had gotten tired from maintaining their connection, or maybe he had just had enough of him for the day.  
  
But what if something bad had happened?  
  
Harry shook his head "you're getting paranoid." He said "what harm can possibly fall upon a ghost? He can't be killed again after all."  
  
_(that's not important right now, get back on track.)_ Harry reminded himself. Almost mechanically his mind snapped back to thoughts on this afternoon.  
  
To Lisa.  
  
He wasn't sure what his thoughts were on her or what she told him. The guard had said not to take to heart whatever she rambled about.  
  
So what was true and what wasn't?  
  
He began to dissect bits and pieces of their conversation turning them over in his mind searching out credible sections.  
  
'They hate me because I killed the living girl.'  
  
Maybe that was true, unusual wording but most likely true. Lisa's records did say she had killed someone.  
  
_(ok so let's assume that I can trust that for now.)_  
  
'They comes creeping through the walls.'  
  
Who exactly were they?  
  
could be the Malfoy's she did take part in their murders after all. Maybe they were extracting revenge on her. He reasoned, then another thought struck him.  
  
But how?  
  
How could she be communicating with the Malfoy's if there was no connection for them to do so? He doubted that any of the Malfoy's could have established one as soon as they died and Lisa hadn't been back to the manor since.  
  
Of course he didn't know that for sure, the crime had been covered up, Lisa had only been charged with one murder which could have happened at any time after the Malfoy's so she could have gone back  
  
_(Or maybe she's just imagining it, guilt can wreck havoc on any mind.)_ He was sure of that having had his own imaginary "ghosts" haunting him in the past. Like Voldemort.  
  
_(No. Don't go any where near there Harry.)_ he sternly warned himself.  
  
He'd gone through all that already and worked damn hard to sort himself out; there was no way he was going to take that particular trip down memory lane thank you very much.  
  
A man dressed in black suddenly leapt out in front of him, from the shadows of one of the side alleys, brandishing a knife threateningly.  
  
"Give me your money!" he snarled.  
  
Harry threw him a withering glare, not at all intimidated by a Muggle with a knife. He was more annoyed at having his line of thought being disturbed.  
  
"Get a job and get your own!" He snapped back, pulling his wand free of his pants pockets and aiming it at the mans scruffy boots.  
  
"Incendio."  
  
Small, twin bursts of flames erupted and deftly lit the mans boots on fire.  
  
Harry casually stepped around the now squealing man, as he desperately tried to toe his flaming boots off  
  
If Hermione had been around he would have received a severe ear bashing for that one, he shrugged, to be honest he had really stopped caring if Muggles saw when he performed magic, especially not when those Muggles were dead beat muggers. Ron would had found it hilarious, Harry smiled at that before his mind wandered back to Lisa.  
  
'I had emeralds once, emeralds in the eyes.'  
  
Now what the hell did that mean?  
  
Harry let out a frustrated groan as he pushed open the buildings glass doors and walked through the foyer. He nodded a brief greeting to the watchman on duty as he headed for the elevators  
  
Once the elevator doors had closed he jabbed the button for his floor and then leant back against the wall.  
  
Just what had Lisa meant by emeralds? Was she describing something? Someone maybe? Lisa had been so close to giving him some names (here Harry had to resist stamping his foot like a child) damn that security guard! Damn him and his lousy timing!  
  
His arrival at his floor was announced with a ting! And the doors slid open.  
  
Harry fumbled around in his pockets, as he moved down the hallway to his apartment, trying to search out his elusive keys. He really hoped he hadn't left them in his apartment. Not that it would have really been that much of an issue, "Alohomora" or apparating would quickly solve the problem, however; due to the rather nasty headache he had he was beyond the mood to do any of that.  
  
After a few seconds of searching his hands finally closed around the cool metal and he pulled his keys free of his pants pockets and let them jangle noisily in his hand until he reached his door.  
  
He unlocked it then made sure to lock the deadbolt again as soon as he had closed the door behind himself, taking the time to slide the chain lock into place as well. You could never be too cautious.  
  
He dumped his keys on the kitchen counter then filled a glass with some water and sat it down next to them while he ventured to the bathroom in search of some aspirin. He was out of headache potion so the Muggle stuff would have to do tonight; he made a mental note to restock on potions tomorrow.  
  
He returned to the kitchen with two tablets in hand and downed them both with the water then put the empty glass in the sink.  
  
The shrill chime of the telephone put off his plans to go and collapse on his bed and sleep the rest of the night away, and if he had his way most of the following day too.  
  
He contemplated ignoring it....but then what if it was important? He couldn't ignore important that just wouldn't be right and-  
  
_(whoa just try answering it first.)_ Harry had to stop himself, sometimes he got a little too carried away.  
  
Moving into the living area, he picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes?" Harry said then flinched as he realized that it was Hermione on the line and a not very happy Hermione either. If there was anything scarier than Voldemort that was an angry Hermione.  
  
"Oh hi Mione...you called?" he looked down at the answering machine there were several messages.  
  
_(Great now I'm in trouble)_  
  
"Why didn't I call you back?...well I was kinda busy today and well-" he was cut off as her tirade began.  
  
"No...yes...no there is nothing wrong, I just had something to take care of....oh its fine, fully healed now. What about Arthur?....oh...OH well there was something I wanted to do but it doesn't matter now...Do we really need to talk about this now I'm tired Mione..." Harry sighed irritated, she always got just a little too overbearing when concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't call back today but like I said I was really busy....how about I see you tomorrow?...Yeah we can do that...yes I will tell you everything that's been going on then...yes I promise I will...ok I'll see you then...Love you Mione bye" He hung up and ran a hand through his hair. His head was really aching now he wished the aspirin would take effect soon. He also wished he hadn't promised Hermione that he would see her and Ron tomorrow, not that he didn't want to see them or anything but... well actually he didn't know why he didn't want to see them.  
  
His head hurt, he needed sleep.  
  
With that thought in mind he headed back through the kitchen and down the corridor to his room. He kicked the door closed behind him and quickly stripped and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a loosed t-shirt then crawled into bed and snuggled as deep down into the soft mattress as he could.  
  
The day's events had physically and mentally exhausted him and it was only a matter of minutes before he was able to sleep.  
  
And dream...  
  
_He was outside; screams penetrated the air as he stood shivering on the rough stone path. There was the distinct acrid smell of smoke...and something else, perhaps burning flesh? He tried to move, tried to escape the terrible smell and sounds of people in agony.  
  
But he couldn't move and even if he could he didn't know where to go.  
  
There was no light, none that he was aware of but somehow he knew he was outside and he knew he was on a rough path.  
  
And intuition told him he was at Malfoy Manor, even though he couldn't the place. He couldn't even see more than five feet in front of him...or behind him.  
  
Just complete blackness all around.  
  
Another sound now, the sounds of soft hissing and rough scraping.  
  
What was it?  
  
Even though he couldn't see what it was he was immediately frightened, he needed to get away.  
  
Now.  
  
He tried to move, he struggled with every fiber in his body but something was holding him there, keeping him rooted to the spot. He couldn't fight it.  
  
And that terrified him most of all.  
  
'Look closer' a cold voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Malfoy? Malfoy is that you?" Harry cried out into the night.  
  
'Look closer'  
  
The scraping and hissing grew louder Harry could begin to make out features in the gloom.  
  
A massive fat body, close to the ground, dragging itself across the paving stones. A forked tongue flicked out to taste the air, smelling his fear.  
  
A snake.  
  
Harry tried to jerk backwards, tried uselessly to get away, deep in his mind he knew he had little to fear from snakes, he could speak to them after all.  
  
But not this one.  
  
Something was horribly wrong and unnatural with this snake something so terrible that he needed to get away.  
  
He **needed** to.  
  
'Look closer; see it for what it is.' The cold voice urged.  
  
"Malfoy!" he yelped trying to control the level of his voice, when all he felt was the dire need to scream "Malfoy let me go! Please let me go! Please!!" His control was slipping, his voice rising in pitch and intensity as the monster of a snake drew level with his feet.  
  
It slowly raised itself up, up and up until its great head was the height of Harry's face.  
  
Its acid green eyes glared malevolently at him, its look the promised gaze of horror...of pain.  
  
Of Death.  
  
It's jaw unhinged and its mouth opened wide, ridiculously long fangs dripping with black poison.  
  
'Emeralds' the snake hissed.  
  
'Now understand' Malfoy instructed.  
  
The snake lunged and closed around his face. Needle sharp fangs imbedding themselves deeply into his eyes, injecting its lethal venom, blood, poison and the natural juices of the eyes flowed forth down his face. He could taste the foul concoction as it ran into his mouth.  
  
Pain.  
  
He screamed, and screamed._  
  
Harry jerked awake and shot into a sitting position his heart pounding so rapidly and loudly he fancied that it had leapt right out of his chest and into his lap.  
  
He blinked and ran a hand over his sweat streaked face, unconsciously feeling his eyes, and feeling the slight tingle present, but no pain.  
  
He sighed heavily flopping back down on the mattress and trying to control his breathing.  
  
That had been just a little too real, a little too terrifying...a little too painful.  
  
And why wouldn't Malfoy help him? Why keep him there as the snake killed him? Injected its filthy venom into him?  
  
Had Malfoy turned on him?  
  
"Too many questions." Harry moaned "And far too early in the morning to think about them."  
  
He sighed rolling onto his side and screwing his eyes closed. He really doubted that he was going to get much more sleep tonight and if he did, he was admittedly scared of what he might see.  
  
A sudden muffled thump from somewhere in the apartment took care of Harry's sleeping issue rather quickly.  
  
He froze at the sound a flutter of panic worming its way into his stomach.  
  
_(What was that?)_  
  
Not a snake? He couldn't stand it if it was a snake.  
  
_(Please oh please don't be a snake)_ he thought desperately he would not survive the heart attack if his dreams had become **that **real.  
  
He tried to calm himself, tried to think rationally about this.  
  
_(ok Harry think it cant be a snake, that kind of paranoia is probably just the result of your nightmare. Ok so we're agreed it's not a snake)  
_  
Another thump.  
  
_(so then what the hell is it? Hedwig?)_ Yeah that must be it Harry nodded to himself. She sometimes made a bit of noise when she returned from hunting, so that must be it, it was ok he could start breathing again.  
  
Soft sounds, the sounds of footsteps.  
  
Harry tensed again and shot back up into a sitting position, heart constricting painfully in his chest.  
  
_(If that's Hedwig then she's gotten pretty bloody big)_  
  
The footsteps got a little closer, sounding as if they were walking on tile. Silence for a minute then the sounds of someone rummaging through the kitchen cabinets.  
  
_(Oh shit)_ Harry thought wildely.  
  
Someone was in the apartment! 


	16. Blood Lust

Heart thumping wildly, Harry's hand scrabbled atop his bedside table frantically searching out his wand.

It wasn't there.

Nearly hyperventilating Harry leapt out of bed and knelt down on the floor. Squinting in the dark his hands splayed out across the carpet trying to feel for the familiar shape of his wand. Perhaps it had rolled off of the stand and fallen on the floor, maybe it was under the bed.

He laid down flat and felt under the bed as best he could. The darkness didn't make it an easy task, the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses wasn't helping any either.

His frantic search turned up a record amount of dust bunnies and a pair of socks he had long thought lost but no wand.

"Shit!" He hissed reaching back up to grab his glasses, which **were** thankfully on the bedside table and popped them on. Vision was not improved much by this but he would take poor vision over no vision any day.

_(Ok Harry think, where would you have left your wand?)_ Harry thought hard trying to retrace his steps.

He had had it when the mugger had attempted to rob him...he bought it inside the apartment with him...he set his keys on the kitchen counter...

Oh no...

He had left it in the kitchen!

_(How stupid can you get?)_ Harry berated himself furiously; now what the hell was he going to do?

He had no idea what this person could possibly want or what they were like; he didn't know if they were violent or just looking for valuables.

He knew one thing though; he had to get his wand. If he had his wand it wouldn't be too much of an effort to protect himself and evict whoever was in his apartment.

_(But how are you going to get to it? You can't risk running into them especially with no way to protect yourself)_

But he had to do it, not only for his wand but the phone was in the living room and he would have to call the police.

Before he ventured out of his room he quickly searched around for anything that might suffice as a weapon should a conflict happen before he could get to his wand.

There was nothing he could use except maybe the lamp on the bedside table. It was small but heavy; did he really want to lug it around?

_(Better question, can you afford not to?)_ The answer, he didn't know.

When in doubt, take the heavy blunt object with you, you never know when you might have to smash someone's head in.

Shaking that rather gruesome thought from his head, he swiftly unplugged the lamp and wound the cord about the base so he didn't trip on it in the dark. Gripping it tightly in one hand he quietly padded over to the door and inched it open cautiously. He peeked through the gap and strained to make out any shape in the gloom of the hallway, he didn't see anything.

He listened intently for any sounds that might give away the intruders position.

He was rewarded with the persistent faint sounds of the kitchen cabinets being opened and closed.

He looked down the hallway attempting to map out his next move, the bathroom wasn't far he figured if he moved quickly enough then he should be able to make it there before the intruder decided to leave the kitchen to sort through the other rooms.

He exhaled then sucked in a deep breath before opening the bedroom door fully. He darted down the hallway and dived into the bathroom concealing himself behind the half open door, he wanted to shut it fully but he was afraid of the noise it would make.

Harry grew perfectly still and held his breath, then carefully looked around the door. From his vantage point he could see across the hallway and into the kitchen, but that really didn't do him a whole lot of good.

A cloaked figure suddenly appeared in the archway of the hallway and Harry quickly pulled his head back.

_(Did he see me?)_

The thought made him panic even more, the brief glimpse told him that the figure was most likely a man and he was big, bigger than him and that was a very unsettling notion.

Heavy soles sounded on the soft carpet as the stranger came up the hallway; the noise was barely there and to some virtually non existent, to a trained Auror however it was a different story. There were very few sounds that an Auror couldn't pick up on. The stranger stopped right outside the bathroom and Harry's stomach started twisting itself into all sorts of unflattering knots as he gripped at the lamp so hard his knuckles turned white. A very soft voice intoned "lumos" and a small beacon of light filled the hallway.

_(A wizard!)_

Now this put a whole new twist on things, if this person was a wizard then the need for his wand increased ten fold. If he couldn't get to it then he really didn't stand a chance.

The light fell on the bathroom door and Harry tried to shrink into the smallest ball possible and remain as still as he could. If he moved around too much then the resulting shadows would surely give him away.

A horrible tense moment ensured and Harry actually heard the mans boots step onto the tiled floor.

_(He's coming in! shit, shit, shit!)_

Harry saw a hand grip the door and his heart plummeted....but then the hand fell away and the figure retreated back out into the hallway.

He heard the quiet "Nox" and then the stranger continued up the hallway, and Harry assumed, into his bedroom.

Harry let out a deep breath, some of the tension fading away at not having been caught yet.

'_Miss me Potter?'_

Harry had to clap a hand to his mouth to keep from yelling out in shock as Malfoy's presence suddenly flowed back in his head.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry whispered sounding very much like a cross wife.

'_Something happened'_

"Yeah well something is happening right now" Harry hissed back.

'_I know'_

"Do you know who that is?"

'_Do I look psychic to you?'_

"Don't be an ass Malfoy"

'_I might, can't really tell, the robes look familiar though.'_

"From where?"

'_I think you know.'_

"Crap" Harry muttered.

'_It's a bit like that yeah.'_

Could this man really be one of the Malfoy's murderers?

"Why is he here?"

'_Probably to kill you'_

"Thank you for the good news" Harry snapped.

This was just fantastic, not only did he have to solve Malfoy's murder, now he had to keep himself from being murdered as well, why did everything always have to happen to him?

'_His distracted in your room if you're going to go, now would be the time.'_

"How can you tell?"

'_I have greater senses than you do.'_

"Thought you weren't psychic."

'_I don't have to be'_

"Oh so its one of those dead things again?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Making sure to keep a firm grip on the lamp he moved into a standing position and glanced around the door then moved out as much into the open as he dared so he could get a view of his bedroom. He couldn't see anyone in there but then his bed sat to the right of the door so it wouldn't be visible from where Harry was standing.

That meant the man was at his bed.

'_Go now'_ Draco urged.

If there was ever a time to hesitate, now most certainly was not it. Harry shot out from around the door and streaked down the corridor bursting out into the kitchen

He saw his keys on the counter, right where he had left them but still no wand.

'_Hurry up and get out of the apartment, call the Auror's, go to the Ministry, you can't stay here.'_

"I need my wand." Harry hissed back, falling to his knees so he might search the dark floor better.

'_Forget your bloody wand, just go!'_

Harry shook his head, he was determined, that wand meant too much to him to just let it go. He couldn't stand to think that this guy might take it, it was his wand dammit!

He crawled behind the kitchen counter, hands feeling furiously, there was no where else he could have left it, it had to be in the kitchen!

"Come on where are you? Where dammit, where!"

'_Its obviously not here Potter!'_ Draco snarled.

"There's no where else it can be!" Harry snapped.

'_Wait did you hear that?'_

"Hear what?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

'_Oh I don't know'_ Draco said sarcastically '_perhaps the big guy lurking around_ _in your apartment with probable intents on killing you?'_

"The big guy..." Harry fell silent as he listened for the noise the ghost had obviously heard.

The apartment had grown quiet, something Harry had failed to notice in his panic over the whereabouts of his wand. The silence made him uncomfortable, no scratch that, nervous.

If Harry couldn't hear the guy then he didn't know where he was, his one advantage was suddenly ripped out from under him leaving him nothing more than a victim in the dark.

Another round of curses flew through his head at lightning speed and it was a minute before his brain could get a grip on the situation.

_(Don't lose your head now)_ He warned himself _(this is just like before on_ _Auror missions, remember how you handle those? Just do the same thing here)_

Harry quickly steeled himself then leapt up from his squatting position behind the counter. His intent was to move a less open area, possibly the lounge room or his office and come up with a plan.

As it was he didn't even get that far because as soon as he was on his feet he came face to chest with the cloaked intruder who was standing on the opposite side of the kitchen bench tops.

Harry let out a startled gasp and the man stepped back equally surprised, it seemed he didn't notice Harry when he was tucked so close to the counters and hidden down low.

They simply stared at each other for a moment like deer's caught in the headlights. Harry was first to break out of his stupor and he flung the lamp at the mans head. It hit the guy directly in the face and he fell heavily to the floor with a grunt.

Taking the opportunity Harry sprinted around the man and raced to the living room and to the front door.

It was still deadlocked and the chain was still in place, so that must have meant the man had apparated in instead of trying to break the lock.

'_Well do the some thing already'_ Draco screeched '_apparate!'_

"Right" Harry concentrated carefully, visualizing Ron and Hermione's house that seemed the logical place to go at the moment.

Nothing happened.

"What the hell?!" Harry gasped out as he realized for some bizarre reason he couldn't apparate.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

"Why isn't it working?"

'_There's some sort of binding spell on you!'_ Draco realized alarm evident in his proverbial voice.

_(No.)_ Was the singular thought running rampant through Harry's head, if there had been a binding placed upon him then he couldn't do any magic while under its effects!

He flung himself at the lock and had managed to slide the chain aside and get a grip on the deadbolt before two large hands grabbed a hold of his arms, hard enough to leave nasty bruises, and he was flung roughly onto the couch.

He landed heavily on his back, and the air whooshed out of him as an intense weight pinned him in place, wand pointed threateningly at him.

"Don't worry" The man hissed "You wont feel much, I'll make it relatively quick for you." He chuckled as he placed the tip of his wand between Harry's eyes "You really should have just left the past alone, if you had none of this would be happening."

Harry's blood froze fought as his mind raced to the only conclusion his panic ridden brain could come up with.

He was about to be murdered and it was all Malfoy's damn fault.

The tiny spark of defiance within Harry, that had kept him alive through Volemorts most hideous attacks, abruptly flared to life and informed him quite sternly that he wasn't going to lie there and die quietly.

He twisted suddenly and violently beneath the man, dislodging the wand and forcing the man to readjust his own position atop of Harry. This was the opening he had been looking for; he quickly shoved his knee up with as much force as he could put behind it and caught his would be killer in the stomach.

He gasped and loosened his grip enough for Harry to shove the man off of him.

In a second he was on his feet and running back up the hallway, he could hear heavy footsteps thudding on the floor behind him so he swung to the left and ducked into his office slamming and locking the door.

Harry quickly moved to snatch up the silver letter opener that he used for the Muggle mail off of his mahogany desk; he aimed it at the door just waiting for the burly robed figure to come crashing through.

He waited body tense and breathing labored for a minute.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Nothing stirred in the hallway; indeed the apartment had once again fallen silent, eerily silent, deadly silent. This did not sit well with Harry, as he hated these types of silences, it was worse than if the guy was trying to bust the door down at least that way he could be certain as to what was going on out there.

He crept over and pressed his ear against the door, straining to hear if anything was happening in the hallway beyond. He was greeted with a soft rattling sound and the doorknob started to turn.

He jumped back from the door as if stung; staring at it wide eyed, fear lacing his heart.

Inside his head Malfoy was going mental, a thick static was wrapping itself about his brain making it hard to think or focus.

"Would you bloody stop that?" Harry managed to grate out between clenched teeth. "You're making it impossible to think and right now that's what I need to do."

'_Not my fault'_ Malfoy all but gasped out '_something's going wrong, I can't_ _ground myself to you.'_

"What do you mean?" Harry winced as a sharp stabbing pain sent a wave of nausea through him; he started to sway on his feet.

For his part Draco wasn't feeling to well either, he could feel himself gradually losing the connection between himself and Harry. Something was working to break it and Draco knew that at this rate it would only be a matter of maybe minutes before it snapped entirely.

The doorknob stopped rattling and shaking, but Harry barely noticed it, too focused on the pain running rampant throughout his head and Draco's rapidly weakening presence. Something was going hideously wrong; could it have anything to do with the wizard outside the office? Was he the one doing this?

From behind Harry came a loud cracking noise, and he spun around just in time to feel a hot burning pain rip across his throat.

He stumbled back and dropped the letter opener; a hand flew up to clutch at the torn flesh of his neck as ribbons of crimson began to bubble forth.

He fell onto the back of the door and balanced unsteadily, his eyes wide and mouth gaping.

_(Of course)_ he dimly realized_ (he's a wizard he can appartate)_

The burly man, still cloaked in robes of midnight, stood triumphant a long carving knife held loosely in one hand the metal stained with blood.

Harry's blood.

Harry tried to gasp, to talk but couldn't, he was having trouble breathing and in the end all his efforts resulted in a pitiful whine.

The dark wizard chuckled and started to advance on Harry, gripping the knife more tightly.

"I think it's about time we ended this." He said softly "I could let you bleed to death but I don't have the time to sit here and watch."

He raised the knife and Harry closed his eyes waiting for the strike.

It never came.

Instead was a whooshing noise, then a sharp yelp of pain. Harry opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The silver letter opener was buried almost all the way to the hilt in the side of the mans face, his hood having fallen back at one point, and as he opened his mouth to scream Harry could see the blade inside his mouth.

It was the security guard from St Mungo's.

He screamed and tried pulling the letter opener from his mouth, but it was firmly lodged within the muscles of his face. He screamed again spraying blood across the floor and Harry, he swayed on his feet and his eyes glazed over with pain.

'_See how you like it'_ Draco gasped faintly inside Harry's head.

The security guard fell to his knees and threw up blood and bile on the carpet, out of his robes fell a strange delicate looking crystal, that broke in half when it hit the ground, and Harry's wand.

He immediately felt the connection between himself and Draco grow solid once more.

With a strangled scream, that sounded both furious and pain filled, the man disappeared with another cracking sound as he apparated.

Harry turned and flayed at the doorknob, trying to twist it open but his hands were too slick with blood and kept slipping, he could feel himself getting weak and he could no longer breathe, only the tiniest wisps of air getting through but hardly enough to be called breathing .

He had a terrifying realization that he was drowning in his own blood and if he didn't get help soon he would die.

He made one last ditch effort to get out of the office and enjoyed a brief moment of success as he managed to open the door and stumble into the hallway.

Then his balance decided to desert him and he crashed to the floor, landing hard on his side and painfully jarring his shoulder.

His eyes watered both with fear and frustration as he tried dragging himself down the hallway with one hand, keeping the other pressed against his throat, trying to get back to the living room.

_(Need phone...need...help...)_

His thoughts died out as he found he no longer had any control over his movements and he simply fell still in an exhausted heap.

'_Get up'_ Draco pleaded, he sounded almost...scared?

But even if he had wanted to, Harry simply couldn't make his body obey him, he was far too tired now...so tired.

His hand loosened and fell away from his throat letting the blood run free.

He watched with weak eyes as a large puddle started to form around him and soak into the carpet.

His tired brain vaguely realized that he wasn't going to be able to meet Hermione and Ron for lunch tomorrow...they were going to be so disappointed with him. Hermione always said it was in his nature to be notoriously late or just forget to show up at all.

He closed his eyes, his last thoughts lingering on his friends.

Then time lost all meaning and his world went black...


	17. In too deep

_Well its been awhile..._

_I mean a really long time, i think it had been nearly a month? I'm sorry, I've been in and out of the hospital for the better part of the last few weeks and to be perfectly honest I couldnt even look at my laptop let alone type on it. But I finally sat down and typed this damn chapter up today. I admit i havent done the best job with editing this time around, I'm really much too tired but the story is readable and for now thats going to have to be good enough. Chapter 18 is now in the works as well I cant tell you when its going to be done though... Oh and I'm also working on a new HP ficcy, one that i've been hashing out before this story was even born. It's actually going to have H/D in it as well since i havent delivered on the H/D front yet, so there you go. I'm also (despite having said i wouldnt) doing the drafts for an original novel, so that needs lots of attention from me, but i will keep going with this fic. I wont abandon it i promise._

_THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!!! Just had to say that, you guys are so amazing! I never thought i would get this many reviews! Hope this chapter isnt too bad now._

_Disclaimer; Don't own._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had thought for sure that this time he was dead.

He had been attacked, had his throat slit, and bleed to death on the floor of his apartment.

In fact he had been so sure of it that it came as a massive surprise and shock to discover a hot searing pain running rampant throughout his body as he floated in complete darkness. Not that he could lay claim to having any experience about being dead, he was pretty sure though that it couldn't possibly hurt this much. It was with this less than pleasing fact that Harry deduced he was still alive though that left him in a dangerous position.

If he was unconscious then he was vulnerable.

No stranger to passing out for long periods of time, Harry knew that survival depended strongly on being awake, not to mention mobile, luck came into it too somewhere and he seemed to have a little since he was still alive. Now if only he could get some of the others too, he would be set.

He had no way of identifying how long he had been out of it, it seemed only a blink of time, a blink however was more than enough to get him killed, and ingrained survival instincts were demanding that he get up. Now.

He struggled some more against the dark mist enveloping his brain, the last thing he could remember was the fight against the stranger in his apartment...

Shrugging off the thoughts that were distracting him from the more important task at present, Harry went back to concentrating.

Exerting a large burst of willpower Harry managed to pull himself a little further towards consciousness. If he had to describe the sensation of regaining consciousness, he would liken it to swimming through three main levels. The deepest level (possibly the level before death, he made a mental note to ask Draco later) was blacker than pitch, impenetrable, unyielding darkness. Only minutes ago, or maybe hours time didn't seem to be a factor in the unconscious mind, Harry had been floating around in this level. Now however it was not so dark. A little of what Harry perceived as light was allowed to flood through making this level a dark grey. Not completely blinding in its darkness, Harry was also slightly more aware at this stage, not much mind you but just enough to feel and hear certain things. The faint sound of voices, although understandably not enough to distinguish actual words and the pain that was throbbing to its own beat throughout his body was becoming more localized to specific areas. He could feel a dull thud in his head and shoulder, but that was nothing compared to the fire reverberating in his throat. He felt like he had been eating hot pokers.

He mentally cringed at this new feeling of pain and was tempted to allow himself to fall deeper into his mind to escape it, but being the stubborn person he was, he couldn't allow himself to do that so instead he bared it and forced himself to wake up more.

This level, Harry believed was the closest to being awake without actually _being_ awake.

The various voices became sharper, more distinct he could discern what was being said and who was saying it now.

"His eyelids are flickering; I think he's waking up."

That was Hermione.

Harry frowned to himself, what was Hermione doing in his apartment? Then he realized that he wasn't lying on the carpet of his home anymore. It was much softer a mattress maybe? But who's? What had happened after he had blacked out?

These were all very good questions and Harry wanted the answers. He tried to open his eyelids, no such luck they felt as it someone had decided to glue them down for a nasty joke, much like Seamus had done to Ron in their seventh year. Ron had been without eyelashes for days.

He swallowed heavily, then regretted the action as his throat screamed in protest but the sharp jolt of pain had forced Harry to wake up enough to find the strength to finally peel his eyes open.

The world was blurry, partially because he was without his glasses, but he could still make out bits and pieces.

First it was too bright, the light hurt his eyes and he squeezed them shut, wincing in pain, some thoughtful individual in the room had the sense to dim the lighting somewhat, and Harry could open them again.

Then his glasses were being slid onto his face and the world snapped into focus.

White ceiling, and if he looked to the sides he could make out white walls as well. St Mungo's hospital he decided, he knew of nowhere else that used the color white so extravagantly.

Then the worried and relieved faces of Ron and Hermione were staring down at him.

He tried to talk but his throat had decided that it would have none of that, and no sooner had he opened his mouth than he snapped it shut again in pain. He reached up and gingerly touched the bandaging wrapped about his throat. Cringing he turned his head to the side closing his eyes against the stinging sensation dancing up and down the still healing skin of his neck.

Hermione reached down and stroked his forehead in a motherly fashion, muttering soothing words that Harry didn't fully catch but was comforted by nevertheless.

"Hey Harry welcome back." She said softly.

"You really scared us mate." Ron said coming up to stand by his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mom and Dad were here not long ago, so was Edgar. They should be back soon."

Harry turned his head back to look at them, he swallowed again.

"Wa...ter." He managed to croak out. His throat was so dry it felt like he hadn't had anything to drink in days.

Hermione nodded and took a pitcher of water on the table beside Harry's bed and filled the glass that was sitting next to it. Ron helped Harry sit up and then rested him back against the headboard.

Propped up against his pillows he tried to take the glass from Hermione, his hands were shaking so badly that in the end Hermione was forced to help him. He managed a few sips then pushed the glass slightly, Hermione taking the hint, took the glass fully into her hands and placed it back on the table.

Harry sunk back into the pillows; the cool water had done wonders to his abused throat and had actually calmed the burning sensations somewhat. He sighed.

"I'm getting sick of hospitals." He mumbled.

Ron smirked and Hermione smiled.

"We've been here so many times we're on first name basis with all the staff now." Ron said.

"Very funny" Harry dryly replied.

"No we really are." Hermione insisted then not being able to contain herself any longer she flung herself at Harry enveloping him in a hug, mindful of his injuries.

Harry's arms settled about her, returning the hug just as enthusiastically.

"Herm your gonna cut off his air supply if you don't let go." Ron joked.

"Oh Harry you have no idea how scared we were. We all thought we'd lost you for sure this time." Hermione sobbed, there were tears streaming down her face as she pulled away.

"I'm ok now Mione" Harry tried to reassure her.

"I think you've got some healing to do before your ok again" Edgar said as he came through the door. "Wonderful to see you awake again Harry." He said as he came over to the bedside.

Ron turned to Edgar "Where's mom and dad?"

"Arthur had to go back to the Ministry and Ginny needed Molly to help reverse the effects of the new spell Fred and George had invented. She mentioned something about scales."

Ron shook his head "Trust those two to experiment on their own sister, oh well at least it wasn't me this time."

"How are you feeling?" Edgar asked Harry.

Harry shrugged "If I'm being honest I would have to say I feel like absolute shit."

"Well of course you do." Hermione said "You've been through a lot. The nurses were able to apply a good healing potion before you lost too much blood, but you'll still be weak for quite a while. Your body needs time to replenish its supply of blood."

"How did you guys find me?" Harry frowned.

"Harry you called us" Ron gave him a strange look.

"What?!" Harry turned to Ron, shocked. "I couldn't even get to the phone let alone use it."

"Harry you did call us though." Hermione insisted "Your sounded terrible on the phone, said you had been attacked and needed help. By the time we had got to your apartment you were out cold."

Harry couldn't even find words to respond.

How on earth could he phone Ron and Hermione while bleeding to death? It didn't make any sense.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on this." Edgar offered moving closer to Harry, when Harry looked at him he continued.

"Were you in contact with Malfoy at any point throughout that night?"

Ignoring the angry look that crossed Ron's face when Malfoy's name had been mentioned, Harry thought for a minute then nodded.

"Yeah I was."

"Well that explains it then." Edgar said.

"Explains what exactly?" Hermione asked.

"When a living host shares a deep enough bond with a ghost not only can that ghost use their host's energy to manifest themselves, but occasionally they can take control of their host's bodies as well. Usually they can only do this when a dire enough need occurs."

"You mean like possession or body snatching?" Ron frowned.

"Well yes sort of, but in these types of circumstances the ghost usually gives the control back."

"So Malfoy took control of me after I passed out?" Harry eyes widened. _(Of course that makes sense though he did the same thing to me once before.)_

"He saved your life." Hermione quietly observed.

Ron scowled horribly at this revelation.

"Well this clears up how Hermione and Ron found you but it doesn't answer as to how you came to be attacked." Edgar pointed out.

"Yes Harry I get the feeling that we have missed out on quite a lot since we last talked, I think its time you filled us in." Hermione gently but firmly stated sitting down at one of the chairs in the room, Edgar and Ron followed suit.

Harry, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to escape them, took a deep breath and began.

**----------------------------------**

When he finished the four sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes. Neither Ron nor Hermione knew quite what to say, Edgar seemed shocked at Harry's revelations.

"A security guard at this hospital was involved?" Edgar asked.

"That's what it looks like." Harry answered "I mean he told me I should have left the past alone; I think he was in on the whole Malfoy murders."

Edgar nodded slowly "He was guarding Lisa; she was involved too wasn't she? So that would be two people now."

"Lisa!" Harry sat up straighter.

"Last time she was going to tell me the people who were involved but that guard stopped me." He struggled to get up, trying vainly to overcome his nausea.

"Harry no stay down." Hermione chided "you've been unconscious for two days now; you'll get terrible vertigo if you try to get up."

"She's right Harry." Edgar said "you're only going to make yourself sick or worse pass out again."

"No you don't understand." Harry protested "She was going to tell me! I have to go to her now, I have to find out."

"Harry your not going to make it out of bed let alone down to the psyche ward." Ron warned.

"Ron, Hermione, Edgar please." Harry begged "I really want to go to her, I feel ok I really do." He lurched out of bed and made it exactly half a step before he realized he wasn't as alright as he thought he was and he promptly dropped to the floor.

Ron managed to catch him and saved him from further hurting himself on the hard, cold tiles.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in dismay, kneeling next to him.

Harry's eyes had briefly rolled back into his head as he passed out. He came back to himself rapidly however and blinked slowly from Ron's arms.

"I passed out didn't I?"

"What do you think?" Ron said.

"Ok so I'm not so fine." Harry admitted.

"Which means your gonna need help." Ron said looping one of Harry's arms over his shoulders and started to stand up.

"Ron he's awfully pale I don't think this is a good idea." Hermione objected.

"Well Herm if we don't Harry will try and go himself. You know he will."

She sighed in defeat "Alright lets go, if we're lucky we can make it back before any of the nurses realize you're gone."

"I'll stay here." Edgar volunteered "in case any nurses come looking for you, or if Arthur and Molly come back while your gone."

"You're a saint" Hermione beamed, then looped her arm through Harry's offering further support for him.

"It's a good thing your not in one of those hospital gowns mate." Ron joked as they moved through the door.

Harry shook his head secretly glad that some kind soul had saw fit to put him in loose hospital pants and low necked top. He wouldn't have been impressed if he had to wear an open backed hospital gown.

They garnered some odd looks from various staff in the hospital as they made their way down to the psyche wards. Luckily for them no one stopped them, despite the fact that Harry looked set to collapse he was as white as a sheet.

"You still with us buddy?" Ron asked feeling Harry lean against him a little more.

Harry nodded trying to ignore the pain in his throat and the dizziness that was making it hard to concentrate.

Once they reached the reception area for the psyche ward they were presented with another problem.

Getting past the receptionist.

It seemed Hermione had already thought of that though as she left Harry's side and strode over to the lady seated at the desk. She didn't even give the woman time to inquire as to why they were here, she pulled her wand free of her robes and pointing it at her muttered something Harry and Ron couldn't hear.

The woman jerked in her seat, blue eyes widening in shock, before they seemed to dull. A sweet smile curved over her face and she nodded pleasantly at them all.

Hermione came back over, linking her arm with Harry's again.

"We can go now." She said calmly leading them forward and ignoring the shocked looks the other two were giving her.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked as they past the woman, she waved, a serene smile on her face.

"Simple spell." Hermione said "it helps make people a little , don't worry once it wears off she won't remember any of it."

"I think she did the same thing to me when I proposed to her." Ron muttered into Harry's ear "I wasn't planning on it I know that."

"I heard that Ron." Hermione replied easily, Ron cringed away. Harry tried not to laugh.

Under Harry's instruction they made it to the ward Lisa was on without any problems. They opened the door, once again thanks to one of Hermione's powerful unlocking spells, and descended the steps.

Due to the lack of light Hermione and Ron used their wands to guide them to Lisa's door. They hesitated outside it briefly before Hermione unlocked it for them (Harry decided that he had to make time to learn what sort of spells she used, he knew they weren't standard)

Hermione was first into the tiny room and let out a shocked cry. With a worried glance at each other the two men moved quickly to join her.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Blood streaked the floor and sitting slumped in the corner was Lisa, her brown eyes dull and lifeless, Hermione was kneeling by the woman, she looked up, face pale and slightly green.

"She killed herself." She choked out "Chewed through her wrists."

Harry pulled away from Ron and went to Lisa's side.

He picked up her limp hand and surveyed the carnage she had inflicted upon herself, the skin was shredded horribly the markings a clear indicator that she had indeed chewed and probably scratched at the flesh until she severed an artery. Blood was still wet and glistening in the wands light all over her hands and down her arms.

"Oh man I think I'm going to be sick." Ron moaned.

Harry nearly was, but choked it back at the last second.

What could have possessed Lisa to do such a terrible thing?

"Harry." Hermione gasped out, when he looked at her she pointed up at the wall Lisa was leaning against. "Look"

Harry looked up at what Hermione was pointing at and blanched at the sight.

Scrawled on the wall in barely legible writing, Harry read the words Lisa had painted in her own blood.

I'M SORRY I SAW IT.


	18. Third Empire

_Ok I have noticed a bit of a trend with my updates. I seem to get one chapter up and the next usually follows really quickly, then i take forever with the next one...I'm sorry, I hope its not annoying anyone._

_Well I'm not sure about how people are gonna view this chapter, I thought it would be fun to have some family bonding moments...I'm not really sure if this is in character or not. I'm not sure because we really dont know how the Malfoy family act in private do we? I always like to think that they do love each other so thats what i'm going with. I hope no ones annoyed with me for that but i just felt like creating a nice scene for once so yeah._

_I am writing chapter 19 now and for some bizarre reason chapter 20 is already done...I'm a bit backwards this week._

_Wow so many reviews in such a short time! And thank you for your concern, responding to Valentines-hater I was in the hospital for tests, cuz i got very sick and no one was sure what was wrong. So far it doesnt look like anything really bad. Hopefully I will get better soon._

_Malfoy's Kitten (I love that name) and Morena Evensong (love that name too) I'm glad you guys are still with me even though its not H/D. Its just i really dont think it would work in this story. Lets not forget Draco is stuck at being 17 while Harry is now 27. It might come across as cradle robbing if i went with it._

_Dark- Rain 911; you didnt offend me with your language, i love compliments like that because it means your being honest and not padding around with want you want to say. Ta!_

_(blushes horribly at all the lovely reviews) I wish i could respond to all of you guys! but if i did that then the author notes would be longer than the chapter and i dont want to bore anyone with my prattle. So just a huge thank you to everyone, my ego is so big right now its not even funny..._

_Disclaimer; Nup never mine and never will be._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seated upon the dusty armchair, a pale finger trailed over the once soft and vibrant material. Fingers splayed out across the armrest, Draco traced the faded patterns with a sigh. No matter how many times he tried he couldn't disturb the dust that had settled over the furniture throughout the Manor.

It was a shame to see the Manor that had once been the subject of much envy amongst their fellow witches and wizards, reduced to this crumbling heap. The old world beauty it possessed was something that couldn't be recreated easily. Centuries of being lived in from many generations of Malfoy's had molded it into the stunning house it once was, he knew his father hated to see it steadily fall apart over time.

But there was nothing they could do about it.

Draco stood up and wandered aimlessly throughout the various corridors and rooms. He had to return to the Manor after Harry had been attacked, he still wasn't sure what had done it but somehow that other wizard, that _bastard _had done something to upset the connection he had established between himself and Harry. Draco had been shocked at seeing one of the men responsible for his current lifeless state. Shocked and enraged. So blinded with his hate for the man, Draco had done a very irresponsible thing. He had drained Harry's energy to an almost critical level just so he could get a shot in at that poor excuse of a wizard. Draco's light silver eyes darkened in fury, yes he felt bad at having nearly taken all of Harry's energy but it had felt so damn good watching his hated enemy writhing about on the floor in agony.

But then the euphoria had past, and it sank in that Harry was dying, he had panicked then and when Harry had collapsed...

He shook his head lightly, he had fixed the problem though, he had done what he could and he was sure that the raven haired man would still be alive. In all the years he had known the wonder trio; those two had never let Harry down.

And at this stage, he couldn't afford for them to let Harry down.

Draco stopped in his wandering briefly to watch a servant, a miserable charred looking house elf attempting to dust off the family portraits that littered the walls. The poor creature would dust and dust then check the paintings. When he saw that they still weren't clean he started banging his head into the wall. Well he tried anyway, his head just passed through the wall every time.

Draco narrowed his eyes "Would you stop that." He hissed.

The house elf jumped and turned to face Draco, the elf's big green eyes watered up as if he was going to cry. Draco knew better of course, the dead couldn't cry after all.

"It won't clean young master!" He wailed "I tries and tries but it won't clean, I'm so bad! This is all my fault! I tries to punish myself but it don't work young master."

"It doesn't work because your dead you stupid thing!" Draco snapped, and making his hand intangible, thrust a pale hand through the elves midsection to prove his point. "Stop trying to act alive. Your dead you understand me. Dead!" He pulled away in disgust and glided away, his form flashing from almost solid to barely perceptible as he stalked the halls.

He was angry, at himself or the elf he wasn't sure, some of the servants at the Manor continued to fool themselves and refused to accept they were dead, and in a way perhaps Draco envied them. He wished he could let himself believe he was still alive.

Self awareness could be a terrible thing.

The faint sound of singing reached him, smooth and gentle sounding, pleasant and soothing to the ears. Draco knew who it was immediately.

The singing paused briefly and Draco heard the soft melodic voice call to him in his mind.

'_Come here Draco.'_

Letting a tiny smile ghost across his face Draco stopped in the direction he was going in, turned, and passed through the wall. He couldn't remember the last time anyone who lived in the Manor had used a door.

He found his mother wrapped in his fathers arms by the pond. Both were seated on the old concrete wall surrounding the now stagnant water. He could understand his mother being drawn to this area, all of them felt drawn to their places of death. No matter how much they wanted to avoid them they always found themselves going back eventually.

He hadn't expected his father to be there, he usually stayed in the cellar, but he was pleased nonetheless. The two spirits were much calmer when they were around each other. It made this miserable afterlife they were all trapped in bearable.

Her mother turned in Lucius arms, as she sensed his arrival. She graced him with a soft smile and beckoned him to her, then began to sing again.

He moved towards them, and found himself enveloped within his mothers embrace.

If anything they had all grown closer since that night ten years ago. His family had never lacked for warmth and love, despite what others might have thought, but now that they were literally all each other had, their closeness had swelled considerably.

They sat like that for a time, Narcissa softly singing and Draco and Lucius content to listen to her. Not many people knew of Narcissa's talent for singing, Draco had loved it when he was little, she used to sing for him all the time, then sadly as he had gotten older she had stopped. It was a comfort for him to hear her now.

When the last note of the song died Narcissa rested her chin on top of Draco's head.

'_Your father and I know of what you are doing.'_ She softly said.

Draco tensed but didn't pull away, his parents didn't push him away either.

'_If you know what I'm doing then you should also know why I'm doing it.'_ He answered.

'_We do know why you're doing it.'_ His father said _'we also think you should be careful. You know these people; they will do anything to let the past stay buried.'_

'_That's why I have to do something.'_ Draco softly countered _'They shouldn't be allowed to live with what they have done to us.'_

'_And you trust the Potter boy with this?'_ Lucius questioned.

Draco nodded _'I do.'_

'_If you trust him so then why not simply tell him the truth?'_ Narcissa asked curiously.

'_Because you know as well as I do that people don't believe unless they see it for themselves. Potter has no reason to trust anything I say. Hearing is only secondary information, you can never trust that. He needs to see it._'

'_If you insist._' His mother sighed, her grip about Draco tightening, she nuzzled her sons hair affectionately. _'I wish this hadn't happened to you, you deserved the chance to grow up.'_

Draco said nothing, merely sat still and let his mother weep her non existent tears at the thought of her son being devoid the chance of life as she tightly held on to him.

They all sat like that for a bit, lost in thoughts of life, sorrow and anger at those who caused such pain in the first place.

Suddenly a ripple of energy swept over the grounds, it was not the faint cold aura of a dead spirit that they had all come to know by now it was something else all together different. It was warm, vibrant, strong...

Alive.

Draco's head jerked up at the feeling, eyes wide as he stared intently across the grounds in the general direction of the front door.

His parents had picked up upon the feeling as well, for his fathers eyes had grown cold as he pulled himself away from his son and wife. Narcissa let out an annoyed huff and it seemed with great reluctance stood and followed her husband as he disappeared back into the walls of the Manor. Draco immediately trailed after the both of them, curiosity wanting him to find out who would want to come to the Manor and a slight twinge of worry as well. What if it was Harry?

Despite his fathers calm countenance moments ago Draco knew full well that his father harbored a deep resentment for anyone living, no matter who it was. If it was Harry then Draco would need to be there if the man were to stand any chance of remaining alive.

Following the cold energy both his mother and father emanated Draco tracked them to the second story landing where they had a good view of the entrance hall.

He quietly stood with them; his nerves, if he had any, would be jumping right about now, and attentively stared at the door.

The three made themselves intangible, so they wouldn't be seen, as the heavy front doors groaned open and the faint glow of wands light penetrated the Manors gloom.

His father's aura grew horribly cold as they all eyed the new comers.

It wasn't Harry or Ron or Hermione either.

Four figures shuffled into the Manor, one of them joking quite loudly, trying to scare the two young women in the group and in general being a loud mouthed nuisance in contrast to his quiet companions.

Draco didn't know who these people were that dared enter the Manor, but he was astutely aware of one major fact as he looked at his parents expressions.

They wouldn't be leaving...


	19. Wake

_Writing this chapter was like crawling belly first over broken glass._

_I kid you not it was that damn painful. And yes its short, horrifically so but...just go with it please and while you doing that just go with the junk at the start of this chapter too. I knew what I was trying to explain I just didn't do a good job of explaining it, so its super confusing and kinda irritating. I've rewritten the start of this at least eight times now and this is the best version I could come up with. I know its not very professional but then again I don't do this for a living so please have mercy and do me the favor of **not **mentioning it or complaining about its lack of sense, if fact you could just skip the start all together if you want._

_And now I'm feeling really bad because you all sent such lovely reviews last chapter and now i've gone and done a really hideous chappie...I'm sorry!_

_Oh and before i forget a special thanx to Killswitch Itch; What you said made my ego soooo damn large! You really think Kyo would be pleased? (jumps for joy) Words can not describe how good i felt at having read that! (gives Kyo plushie) Dontcha just love how he tries to be all scary but most of the time he's just damn adorable!_

_Anyway HUGE thanx to you all, you all know who you are! and i hope you can forgive me for this chappies lameness..._

_Disclaimer: Nup_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco stared in rapt fascination. Not so much at the four, as of yet unknown, people that had intruded upon his home, but rather at the energy they were exuding.

This energy was very similar to what many like to call an aura, all living creatures can feel this aura it was what connected them and anchored them to the realm they existed within, yet no living thing could actually _see_ it like the dead could though.

When one dies, they loose this particular energy and revert to a negative of their former selves, a mere shadow or memory of what once was.

Once this aura was lost so to was the ability to interact with anything in the living world, unless they had the ability to utilize this particular energy for themselves.

Strangely enough, this ability was only something poltergeists were privy to.

Using the ghosts of Hogwarts as an example; only Peeves had the ability to pick up, throw, and write in the school. He could do this because he tapped the living energy the students gave off, the aura as mentioned before, and this allowed Peeves to anchor himself to the realm of the living and thus interact with anything within that dominion.

The theory was extremely complicated and Draco didn't even understand it himself.

The short version (and much less difficult to understand) was this; without collecting energy poltergeists couldn't network with living beings or any objects in the world of the living. Much like Draco couldn't manifest or talk to Harry without using Harry's own energy to do so.

Which is why haunted locations only had spiritual activity when people were in or close enough to the area (You might think that there's no activity _because _there's no one around to witness it, but Draco knew that the truth was they _couldn't_ do it without that vital energy helping them along somewhat. Being dead after all meant a severe lack on the living energy meter.)

Lucius and Narcissa had vanished a few minutes ago, after absorbing a substantial amount of this energy. The fact that they hadn't gone straight to the slaughter left Draco to only assume that they wanted to play around with their prey before going in for the kill.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the distinct warmth spreading gradually throughout his spiritual form as he steadily absorbed the flecks of energy. The tiny grains being drawn to him like metal to magnets.

He placed a hand gently upon the banister for a moment, feeling the smooth polished stone more clearly than before. He swiped his hand across the surface then opened his eyes looking down at the pale appendage.

It came away dusty.

Rubbing the dirty granules between his fingers Draco couldn't help the little smirk that formed as he watched the four people (he figured they were Aurors) split up and leave in different directions.

This was about to get very interesting...

--------------------------------------------------

Tasha wandered throughout the musty halls, humming a soft joyous tune in an effort to combat the dark feelings washing over her. She wasn't scared per say, it was a feeling she couldn't accurately describe for the life of her. It was foreboding, cold, dark and distinctly sinister. It made her feel uncomfortable, extremely uncomfortable. But she wouldn't say she was scared.

After all she had spent the last few years training for this sort of thing.

Tasha sighed and reached past her thick robes and delved into the pockets on her jeans, fiddling with the small cold object residing within.

It was a crystal Edith had given each of them before they left for the manor this evening. She wasn't entirely sure what these things did; they never covered the use of these crystals during training. Edith had assured them that they worked to repel spirits, something she wasn't overly convinced of but decided in the end to just go with the flow. Tasha figured it was always helpful to have one extra weapon at her disposal.

Yes she considered this whole night was going to be a fight and that weapons were going to be very necessary. She knew Laura didn't think like that, that girl was far too trusting and nice for her own good. Laura preferred talking things out with spirits, trying to reach the core of their reasons as to why they remained still on earth.

There would be none of that tonight. Ghosts were one thing; they were usually nice and virtually harmless to the living. Poltergeists however were on a completely different level.

If Laura tried any of her 'lets sit down and talk about it' tricks tonight Tasha had the distinct feeling that it would get her killed.

This would be a shame because she was rather fond of the red head.

She let out a heavy sigh as she entered yet another hallway on the first floor, it was dark down here, she really wished the lights still worked as it would have made navigating throughout the manor a lot easier.

She tapped the end of her wand against the wall in time with her own footsteps as she wondered what the others were up to. They had all decided to split up, a decision that felt just a little too much like a horror movie cliché to her. Being among pureblood wizards, no one else knew what she was on about (save Bailey but he hadn't really cared either way) and so they had all gone their separate ways. Laura had headed up to the loft, Kai to the third floor, Bailey to the second and she took the ground floor.

That was an hour ago.

As she went along Tahsa gradually became aware of a resounding echo to her taps upon the wall. This would have been normal if it wasn't for the fact that the "echo" happened a few seconds after she tapped the wall with her wand.

She stopped.

..._Tap, tap, tap..._

Now silence.

She started again.

So did the other tapping.

Tasha walked a few more feet before an ice cold chill swept through her body. It was so cold it made her shiver and her teeth chatter violently.

Then it passed and her suspicion was proven correct.

One of them was with her right now.

She stopped walking, her grip tightening about her wand, as her blue eyes surveyed her surroundings as best she could in the gloom.

As expected there was nothing to be seen.

She swallowed the lump in her throat heavily, and fought down the tiny worm of panic that had begun to make itself known in her stomach.

She would not panic she would not.

..._Tap, tap, tap..._

The tapping had started up on its own again, only this time it was becoming more aggressive, sharper and much louder.

Tasha turned in a slow circle trying to determine the source of it, if she could just find which direction the damn tapping was coming from she would feel a lot better, at least then she wouldn't have her back turned to whatever spirit was currently toying with her.

Suddenly up ahead of her a door slammed hard, it was a small wonder it didn't fly off of its hinges.

Tasha started so forcefully that she almost overbalanced and tumbled to the floor.

Breathing labored she spun around to stare down the hallway as the tapping once again started up, only this time it was coming from directly in front of her.

As she was staring so intently up the corridor she failed to notice Narcissa Malfoy standing directly behind her.

In her hand Narcissa held a meat cleaver loosely at her side.

The blade was dull and rusted, but it would still leave a savage and devastating mark on this pretty young woman if enough force was put into the blow.

Something she was more than capable of.

Narcissa smiled, and moved forward silently, feet not even touching the floor as she floated a few inches above its cold surface.

When she was close enough, she reached out her free hand and ever so gently brushed her fingers against Tasha's soft blonde hair.

The girl did not even feel the touch, it being so light, Narcissa pulled her hand away then reached up to finger a lock of her own hair.

Her once brilliant gold mane was but a mere shadow of its former beauty, even when manifested to the full of her abilities it never looked as it once did, not shiny, full and healthy just...dead.

Like her.

And like Tasha was soon to be.

Narcissa lifted the meat cleaver above her head, aiming to simply sink the blade into the top of the girl's skull, splitting it open like a ripe melon and carving out her brains like a jack o lantern.

Wouldn't that be a pretty find for her friends?

The blade swung down.

Seconds later a blood curdling scream resonated throughout the walls of Malfoy manor...


	20. Here comes another one

_Ok are we ready to go again? More senseless violence weeeeeeeeee! I felt it was about time to give Narcissa a bit of a run so she features a lot in this chappie. Harry and Draco will be in the next i promise for all you fans out there._

_Midnytestars34; where do i get the details from? Well...i have a highly disturbing imagination and i'm glad you can picture it all happening, thats how i write all my stories. I picture it and imagine myself there and write what i see._

_Dark Rain911; I'm glad you enjoy reading my original character getting killed off : ) Can you guess who's gonna go and when?_

_Malfoy's Kitten; Is this a quick enough update?_

_IceSugarHigh; Yes meat cleavers are fun_

_Ivin Artemis Draconis; glad your liking it._

_And of course thanks to everyone else who reviewed;_

_Futago akuma-tenshi01, Lyonessheart, Morena Evensong, Jaspercat, Manic Reversed, Curious DreamWeaver, Nerwen Faelvirin; You have no idea how happy you all make me with your lovely reviews._

_Disclaimer; Me no owny_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura sighed heavily as she inspected the dusty loft. It was an impressive space with sloping ceiling and roof to floor arched windows at either end, perfect for storing family memorabilia, boxes or what have you. If it was her place, she would have turned it into a bedroom, it would have served as an excellent place to go for some peace and quiet.

As it was this area had more been used for storage and by the looks of it, the Malfoy's had plenty of things to store.

Mountains of old boxes filled with books, many of them spell books some even outlawed, old clothing, some photo albums and even Draco Malfoy's childhood toys.

She accidentally knocked a small box over from its precarious perch atop another box as she passed by it. It hit the floor on its side and its contents came tumbling out.

She stooped down to pick up the scattered items, as she did a particular white book caught her eye. Scratch that, it wasn't a book but a photo album with the word 'Memories' etched onto its white leather cover in gold. It was a rather beautiful looking album, of the likes she had never seen before, maybe it was even home made. Curiosity grabbed her and she opened the dusty cover, being careful as the album was now old and brittle from years of poor storage.

Inside were a vast collection of wizard photos, not arranged in any specific order or times, of family, friends and special occasions. There were quite a few of the kid Draco Malfoy throughout his childhood, right up to his seventeenth birthday (here she felt a bit sad as she knew he died shortly after this photo was taken)

A section of the photo album was dedicated to Narcissa and Lucius' wedding, by the looks of things it had been an extravagant affair with a fair number of guests in attendance. Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman Laura observed, a classic looking beauty with sparkling blue eyes and rich blonde hair. Her husband Lucius Malfoy was clearly a handsome man with an old world charm and appeal about him. They made a good match Laura decided as she scanned through the various pictures.

After the wedding photos there was some baby photos of Draco, Laura guessed it was pretty soon after his birth. One in particular had Narcissa holding the baby on her lap and smiling prettily and every now and then she would reach down to stroke Draco's smooth blonde hair. There were also other people in the photo, a young woman and man. The man was devilishly good looking and the woman was very pretty herself. The young woman had soft brown hair and enormous brown eyes, she was smiling and had her arms locked around Narcissa's neck hugging her from behind, it was obvious from the closeness that they were very good friends. The mystery woman's necklace suddenly caught her eye. It was what looked to be a small silver snake pendant with tiny emerald colored eyes hanging on a very expensive looking silver chain. An odd choice for jewelry, Laura never associated snakes with beauty, yet it was undoubtedly exquisite.

She was cut off from any further musings as a hideous scream sounded through the manor.

She gasped and dropped the book. That sounded like Tasha!

She took off at a run, nearly tripping over the other things she had failed to pick up, to aid her friend and left the photo album where it had fallen open on the floor. The mysterious woman's necklace with the pretty snake pendant's green eyes almost glowing in the darkness it had been left in.

--------------------------------------------------

It was at the last possible second that Tasha actually moved. She moved forward slightly and made to turn around and as she did so moved her head out of range of the deadly weapon. Instead the blade caught on the edge of her shoulder taking a rather large piece of flesh off with it.

Tasha screamed as the rusty metal tasted her skin, as blood began to spray forth in an alarming amount painting the stone walls an ugly red.

Due to the bad condition of the blade it wasn't a neat slice but a jagged and torn wound, utterly beyond repair. The wound would not be able to be stitched up properly, if she managed to get to help that is.

If anything Narcissa looked slightly irritated that she had missed, gripping the blade tightly and moving faster than Tasha was able to comprehend she sunk a second blow into the girl's collarbone. There the meat cleaver stuck, as blood sprayed out around it, up Tasha's neck and her face.

Tasha screamed bloody murder and in a blind panic started to run down the corridor, she did not get far before she was violently thrown off of her feet and landed heavily on her back in a writhing heap.

Desperately she clawed at the now slippery handle of the cleaver, trying distraughtly to pull it free as pain racked her body.

'_Allow me dear.' _A cold chilling woman's voice offered as Narcissa floated above her. In one smooth move, Narcissa bent down, grasped the handle and unforgiving wrenched it free.

Blood gurgled forth anew as its previously blocked passage was liberated.

Tasha screamed in agony again as she helplessly floundered on the floor, her throat was tight with fear and she couldn't breathe well at all.

"Tasha!" Three simultaneous cries reached her ears as Kai, Laura and Bailey appeared in the corridor.

They all had rushed down here when they heard the terrifying screaming, each fearing for Tasha's safety, but the sight that greeted them was beyond what they feared. It was above and beyond the macabre, Tasha looked like something out of ones worst nightmares slathered in a thick coating of blood, shoulder and collarbone hacked to pieces, screaming and crying in agony.

Bailey nearly fainted at the sight of his sister, his _twin_ in such a suffering state. He raced forward intent on aiding her anyway possible. Family loyalty replacing the caution he should have had about the ghost hovering about his sister.

It cost him dearly.

Bailey was quick but Narcissa was even quicker, and as he drew level with her, she drove the meat cleaver into his side effectively stopping him in his tracks.

Laura screamed as Bailey fell to the floor clutching at his bloody side. All training and long learnt skills went out the proverbial window at such a ghastly display of violence.

Narcissa grabbed a hold of Tasha's hair and with super natural strength started dragging her behind her at an alarming speed.

"Bailey help me PLEASE!!" Tasha shrieked as she was dragged out of sight around a corner a trail of blood marking her passage.

Kai swore and took off after her and Narcissa, wrenching his wand out of his robes as he did so.

"Stay and help Bailey!" He shouted back to Laura as he too ran around the corner.

Though he couldn't see Tasha or the woman ghost Kai could still hear her, and it killed him inside listening to her screams of terror.

"I'm coming Tasha!" He called out.

Her screams got closer as the corridor yielded to a pair of swinging doors, not stopping for anything he burst through them and found himself in a kitchen.

He spotted the ghost dragging Tasha still by the hair over to a door that might either lead to a cabinet for groceries or lead down to a cellar.

"Kai!" Tasha cried out, reaching for him with a bloody hand when she spotted him.

Narcissa snapped her head around at Tasha's cry, upon spotting Kai standing there she shrieked, a hair raising sound, dropped Tasha unceremoniously in front of the door and flew towards him.

She rammed into him all nails and fury, clawing at him, drawing blood. Kai lost his balance and fell to the floor, Narcissa not slowing in her attack at all.

His wand was knocked from his grasp at Narcissa made a particularly nasty swipe at him, suddenly sharp nails gouging deeply into his skin, Kai let out a string of curses, most directed at Narcissa as he struggled to get free of her.

Tasha lay on the floor gasping, feeling weak as she bled out. She could hear Kai and Narcissa's struggle and she knew she should be trying to help, but she was so tired and her wounds were throbbing angrily in time to her own weakening heartbeat.

The cellar door suddenly and slowly swung open unnaturally quiet on its rusted hinges, a chard arm came creeping out of the darkness, fingers stretched outwards reaching towards Tasha's leg.

When its fingers curled about her jean clad leg, Tasha jerked in shock.

Another arm shot out of the darkness as the girl began to struggle, clamping about her leg and getting a firm hold on her.

It began to drag her backwards.

Kai heard Tasha screaming and glanced up to see her being dragged into the dark room.

Though he wasn't sure he could have sworn he could see multiple faces in the darkness, faces all rotten and burnt terribly, eyes rolling about their charred skulls, teeth glistening white in distorted smiles.

Plunging his hands into his robes he grasped the crystal he had and shoved it at Narcissa.

It worked wonders.

Narcissa shrieked and leapt off of him as if she had been burnt; as soon as she did Kai was on his feet and streaking towards Tasha.

Tasha screamed, clawing at the stones, trying to find some leverage, a hold she could get to keep from being dragged into darkness. Her fingers broke and nails snapped off as she tried to dig into the cracks in the floor.

She was more than half way into the cellar when Kai managed to catch a hold of her hand.

"Hold on Tasha, I'm getting you out of here." Kai cried.

"Please don't let go of me Kai!" Tasha sobbed "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

More hands shot out of the gloom wrapping about her legs and waist hauling her backwards, dragging Kai with her. He wasn't strong enough to keep a hold of her. Her hands were too slick with blood, he was loosing his grip, he was going to lose her...

"Kai don't let go." Tasha screamed the panic and terror evident in those blue eyes.

"I'm trying Tash, I'm trying!"

"Please!" Tasha begged.

Her blood soaked fingers slipped through his hands.

There was a moment where time seemed to move in slow motion, Tasha's screaming seemed muted, she almost seemed to drift away, her eyes locked with his, somehow accusing.

And then she was gone, crying out his name, as those awful creatures hauled her into the darkness with them.

"TASHA!" Kai ran towards the gloom, but the door slammed shut in his face.

He pounded against it, cutting up his knuckles as he punched the thick wood.

He grabbed his wand off the floor and screamed out "Alohomora" but the door wouldn't budge.

He could still hear Tasha screaming from within, he could only guess what they were doing to her.

He continued to pound against the door uselessly, then stopped and with it his heart seemed to as well.

He couldn't hear her anymore...


	21. Tick Tock

_It's been a bloody long time since an update but for anyone who might still be interested...TA DA UPDATE!_

_Just try not to be too disappointed by the lameness..._

_Disclaimer: Never owned never will._

(-)

Kai stared at the old wooden cellar door with a look of intense horror his mind split in two halves. One side was laden with such a powerful feeling of grief and despair it almost made him sick. The other half was desperately trying to combat this nausea and deny what had just happened in a bleak effort to spare his mind the pain of it all.

Tasha was dead.

Had had failed to help her.

He had failed.

Failed.

The singular word rose into a painful screaming inside his head and suddenly he couldn't choke back the bile any longer. He dropped to his hands and knees and threw up. He hadn't had any actual food in a while so it was mostly dry heaves with a little bit of the water he had drunk before coming to the Manor.

His body was shuddering so violently that he was sure any moment he was going to fall face forward onto the ground, his equilibrium remained intact however and he only continued to gasp and shake terribly for a few more minutes before the heaving finally subsided. When it was over he sank backwards so he was sitting on his heels and fisted his hands in his lap, squeezing them together so hard his nails bit into his skin.

He stared blankly at the floor for a minute.

Two minutes.

Then he overcame his shock and started screaming, loud anguished cries that reverberated throughout the Manors kitchen, amplified and echoing off the stone walls to sound as if ten people were screaming rather than the one.

Sobbing he tugged at his hair, tugged hard, ripping a handful of glossy brown hairs from his scalp. He slammed his hands down, open palmed, onto the floor and was sadistically delighted at the stinging sensation that resulted. He did it again and again. He did it until his hands were aching and swollen then he scratched at the flooring as if he was trying to dig through to the cellar and Tasha's body.

He scratched, scratched, scratched; he scratched until the skin peeled off his finger tips in small bloody strips and his nails splintered and broke.

When he finally stopped his hands were completely numb, he held the mess that was his hands up to his face and laughed. It was a strained almost hysterical laugh. He knew he deserved so much more than this, deserved to feel the pain Tasha did to feel the fear of knowing ones last moments were at hand. Because he had failed her.

Behind him a knife fell from its place hanging on the wall landing on the floor with a sharp metallic clang.

The sound of the blade broke through his haze of despair and he felt a new surge of emotion bubble to the surface.

Rage, rage and loathing as such he had never felt before. He staggered to his feet like a drunk man, body shaking he was so angry. He had tears in his eyes but this time they were not of grief.

"Where are you, you bitch!" He screamed "Come on where are you! Come out! You think you're invincible? You think I can't hurt you! Well your wrong bitch your wrong!"

Casting his eyes about he spotted the crystal that had fallen from his grip earlier. Stumbling he went to it and scooped it up; he brandished it like a sword.

"What about this?" He cried hysterically, blue eyes darting about wildly "you don't like this I know you don't!"

An ice cold gust of wind was the only warning he got before he was shoved from behind hard. He fell forward and crashed heavily into the kitchen counters, his stomach ground painfully into the counters pointed corner. He dropped the crystal again and as it hit the floor it skittered violently away as if it had been kicked.

Kai had little time to dwell on that before he was grabbed roughly from behind, wrenched from the counter and slammed face first into the wall. He heard the sickening sound of cartilage in his nose snapping and a horrible pain shot through his body. Blood started pouring in a surprising amount down his face.

_'You are a very stupid little boy._' A voice, a distinctly male voice, hissed in his ear. _'What did you think you could possibly accomplish?'_ Kai was pulled back, turned around and slammed unceremoniously back into the wall. The back of his head cracked painfully against the stone surface and he nearly blacked out from the shock of it. He managed to avoid blacking out though and once his vision cleared enough he found himself staring into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Eyes the color of steel, and just as hard looking, bored into his own with such intensity that Kai could feel himself start to shake despite himself.

Long tapered fingers wound themselves about his throat, his nails digging harshly into his skin his touch burning hot…

It took a few seconds for Kai to realize the ghosts touch **was **burning him, Lucius' pale fingers gradually sinking into the delicate skin on his throat, deeper and deeper. His mind reeled with the pain and his nose quickly became clogged with the acrid smell of burning flesh. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as he choked on a scream; his fingers scrabbled uselessly against the iron clad grip. Lucius smiled at him and lent close to Kai's face, hot air that smelt like ash ghosted across Kai's face.

Then he was airborne as Lucius tossed him aside with no more effort as it would take to throw a rag doll. He was thrown with such force that he cleared the kitchen counters but clipped the bottom of the frame of the large kitchen window that overlooked part of the gardens. The window was already broken so he avoided cutting up his face on glass but his stomach caught againstseveral shards of glass still left in the bottom of the frame. He had too much momentum to stop so the glass ripped through the material of his shirt and raked across his stomach, leaving bright red trails of blood in their wake. Parts of the glass broke off as he fell through the window and imbedded themselves in his skin.

With a pained grunt he landed heavily on the ground striking his head against a rock as he did so. Dazed and in pain he flayed about like a fish out of water, leaving bloody stains on the brown grass. His stomach was shrieking white fire, bits of glass still wedged in his flesh. His throat was in agony, the areas Lucius had gripped were swollen and blistering. Kai spat blood on the grass and pushed himself up onto his knees.

He looked back over his shoulder with trepidation, fully expecting the angry ghost to fly out the window after him, yet there was nothing but the inky blackness greeted himthrough the window.

Pressing a hand gingerly against his left temple in a vain attempt to soothe the pain he looked away from the window and froze, his heart constricting painfully in his chest.

Draco Malfoy was standing, not even five feet away from him, glaring rather balefully.

He wasn't as real looking as his father and mother had been, much more like the ghosts at Hogwarts were. He was completely transparent and Kai could see straight through him to the dead shrubbery behind him.

His eyes though, narrowed to mere slits, were glowing bright silver giving the boy a rather intimidating appearance.

Kai's blue eyes strayed to Draco's left hand which was loosely gripping a rather large looking knife.

Suddenly something moved in the bushed behind Draco causing Kai to look away from the spirits face. They started rustling furiously and a low angry growl emitted from them. Kai looked back up at the ghost only to find with a sick sort of shock that the ghost before him was no longer Draco Malfoy.

It was Tasha.

She stared back at him almost blankly, no recognition whatsoever in her eyes. Her hair hung limply about her face, the blonde strands were stained red and the skin about her face looked to have been chewed half off.

"Tash…?" he choked out.

She merely looked at him then smiled; it was not a nice sort of smile. It was then that Kai knew he wasn't going to run or fight anymore. It was then that Kai knew he wouldn't be leaving the Manor tonight or in fact ever again.

(I'm going to die) he thought blankly.

He had barely enough time to wonder if thiswas Tasha felt before she diedwhen it sprang from the bushes, dead leaves flying in all directions. It passed through Tasha its great jaws snapping widely.

Then it was upon him and there was nothing but sheer agony as it tore into him, teeth and claws slicing through skin like a hot knife through butter.

As he was being ripped apart, in his last moments his life did not flashbefore his eyes nor did he think of loved ones.

The only thing he was conscious of was the pain.

Only the pain…

(-)

Harry shifted uneasily in the uncomfortable hospital caught within the throes of strange dreams that made little sense. There was blood and fire and snakes and neon green flashing everywhere.

He frowned in his sleep and shifted again, pulling the blankets up to his chin body unconsciously trying to shield himself against the sudden drop in temperature in the rooms.

_'It's time to get up now.'_

The silky cold voice trickled into his mind and instantly the light fog of dreams he had been caught in evaporated leaving him wide awake.

He shot up in bed searching immediately for the figure he hadn't seen for a few days.

Draco was sitting on his bed cross-legged, leaning back on his hands. He was looking at him with a funny expression that could almost be called amusement.

_'How are you?'_

Harry swallowed, the pain in throat having dulled greatly thanks to the many potions he had had.

"I'm alive" He answered carefully.

_'That's good'_ the spirit replied absently looking around the room.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked quietly.

_'Because its now time to make a crucial decision.'_

"What sort of decision?"

Draco looked at him, grey eyes boring into his own green ones.

_'It's going to be up to you to decide just how many people are going to die tonight'_


	22. It came at night

_Well this time it wasn't too much of a wait was it? I'm trying to be a bit more active with this fic now. I really, really want to get it done, I'm waaaaaaaaaay behind on it though but then my nasty job takes up far too much of my time. _

_I squealed when I saw how many reviews I got for the last chapter, and so quickly to! I'm always totally blown away by how sweet you all are._

_Ok now for some reviewer responses;_

**_Nerwen Faelvirin_**_; Glad you didn't think it was lame. I like gore very much too, though it's getting hard to keep coming up with things._

**_Malfoy's Kitten;_**_ Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it._

**_Mrs. RT; _**_the reason I go into such detail about these characters (even the ones to get killed off) is because I want you all to get to know them. They existed before they were bought into this whole mess, they have lives and I always think its good for readers to know a little about them. Their fears what motivates them, their personalities etc… I think it's all very important otherwise the characters are really flat. Also if you know a bit about them then you are able to decide whether or not you like them. What I'm looking for here is a response, for you to feel something for them when they die. Whether you are upset or glad I just want you all to feel something. If you didn't the story would (to me) lose some of its impact. Did that make any sense? I hope you still have faith in me now._

**_Lyonessheart : _**_(hands out a sick bag) I'm sorry don't be sick, I hope you will stay with me. I'm gearing up for lots more horror before this story is through._

**_Joey: _**_I love Draco too! I wish he had a bigger part in the movies though…_

**_Malfoy vs Potter: _**_Glad you enjoyed the killing. I'm hoping to update a lot more regularly now so no more huge waits._

**_Mistress Vamp: _**_Glad you think it's interesting. I wanted to create a unique story, try a completely different sort of fic. I don't know how well I succeeded though._

**_Rowlingfan: _**_Thanks glad your liking it._

**_Breanna: _**_Thanks! No I'm not a professional writer, far from it really. You read all 21 chaps in one go? Wow that makes me feel really good. So here is an update, hope you like._

**_Ahja Reyn:_**_ So did you have those twisted dreams? You don't like cliffhangers? Your really gonna hate me after reading this one then._

**_silvertoekee: _**_Oh yes poor Harry indeed. He's gonna go through a whole lot more before I'm done though._

**_The Greekie: _**_Is this quick enough for you?_

**_Brenna8: _**_Draco is a fav of mine to, I wasn't going to kill him when I started thinking of roles for the characters. I was going to have him the sole survivor. But that wasn't as original to me as if he was dead. I'm happy your still liking it though._

**_Poison Maker and Thgnax: _**_I'm madly hoping I can keep up this level I've been writing at for the rest of the fic. I would hate to disappoint any of you I really would._

**_Pippinspen: _**_I know cliffhangers are evil but for some reason I always do it! I can't end a chapter right if I don't._

**_Riza :_**_ I'm sorry it took so damn long, but don't worry I will never abandon this story I really want to finish it and I want to know how people are going to view the whole finished piece. So never worry about me abandoning it._

**_Dragenphly: _**_Yeah I know it was short, this ones a little longer though. There was more to this chapter though but as I am evil I cut it off._

**_Ivin Artemis Draconis: _**_You screamed? Hope you didn't scare anyone. I think we all know what Harry will do in the end. He's a little predictable like that._

**_Mrs Ronald Weasley: _**_You need wait no longer!_

**_DemonRogue: _**_You will see the end of this I can promise you that. I've had the ending planned out for who knows how long now. I just hope it meets everyone's expectations._

_Wow that's a lot of reviewers I havent missed anyone i hope. Thank you all!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine dammit!_

((-))

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded "who's going to die?"

_'That's really going to be up to you.'_ Draco shrugged his shoulders elegantly.

"What's happened Malfoy?"

_'Some people came to the Manor tonight. I don't know who they were but they weren't very good at what I suspect they were trying to do.'_

Harry swallowed hard against the sinking feeling in his stomach. He had a feeling he knew exactly who these poor people were. He couldn't believe that Edith actually sent a bunch of rookies to the Manor.

"There were four people weren't there?"

Draco nodded _'yeah there were.'_

"Were?"

_'Mm-hm.'_

"How many are there now?" Harry asked with an air of trepidation, he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

_'Maybe two, maybe less.'_

No, not like it at all.

"You killed two of them why?" Harry cried out then cringed as he realized how loud he was being. The last thing he needed was to attract the attentions of a nurse. It wouldn't go down well if he was tried to explain about the whole being connected to his old rival who had happened to be dead for ten years.

_'**I **didn't kill anyone Potter._' Malfoy sneered, lying down on the bed. Lying on his stomach with his chin resting in his hands, he looked very nonchalant about everything.

"Glad to see that innocent people's deaths have affected you so deeply." Harry snapped back sarcastically.

_'Why should I care?'_ the ghost retorted pushing himself back up into a sitting position _'It's not like they meant anything to me. Yet they obviously meant something to you didn't they Potter? Ever the hero concerned about our planet and all its tiny helpless inhabitants. You can't stand the thought of a poor innocent dying, even if you never knew them.'_

"It's called valuing life Malfoy." Harry seethed more than a little miffed about Draco's blasé attitude and the biting words he had just thrown at him.

_'Did you care when I died?'_

Startled by the question Harry couldn't formulate a response right way, Draco didn't give him time to anyway continuing as if he wasn't expecting an answer.

_'Did you value my life at all Potter? Did you feel regret? Pain? Any sort of sadness whatsoever?'_

"That's a stupid question Malfoy." Harry shot back uneasily, staring hard at his hands, unwilling to meet the silver gaze he knew would be staring at him intently.

Draco regarded him silently for a moment and when Harry finally dared to look up he was taken aback at the sadness on the spirits face. It was gone quickly though and Harry was left to wonder if it had ever been there in the first place.

_'That's what I thought. Guess some people's lives are just not as valuable as others.'_

"Malfoy…" Harry started apologetically suddenly feeling very guilty, but Draco cut him off.

_'Are you going to go back to the Manor now?'_

Harry sighed "I honestly don't know if I can. The last time wasn't exactly the house of fun was it? I really think I'm in over my head."

_'Understandable but you know what will happen if you don't go tonight don't you?'_

"When you say it like that I don't really have a choice do I? Harry asked dryly.

Draco raised an eyebrow _'of course you have a choice, you always have.'_

It was true he did have a choice. It wasn't a good choice but it was his prerogative to decide what he was going to do tonight. He could stay right where he was, roll over and go back to sleep and leave the rookies (or what was left of them) to fend for themselves. Or he could risk his own life and try to save whoever was left. Malfoy would help to some degree Harry knew but that wasn't going to be much in the end. Still he couldn't, in good faith, not at least try.

Draco was right; he was far too much of a hero Harry surmised.

"Alright then." Said Harry in what he hoped was a strong voice. "Malfoy Manor here I come…again." He pushed the covers back, got out of bed and reached for his glasses.

_'You're going to go in that?' _

Harry looked down at his hospital issued pyjama's and bare feet.

He blinked.

"Ok first home then Malfoy Manor here I come."

Draco snorted.

((-))

Slipping her heavy cloak off of her frame, leaving her in only a thin white sweater and jeans, Laura set about ripping strips off of the black fabric. She quickly fashioned a thick crude pad out of the material and pressed it to Baileys gaping wound in his side. She pressed hard, all the while cursing herself for not knowing any decent healing spells, and tried her best to stem the heavy flow of blood, Bailey winced and shuddered when he felt the firm pressure.

He was beginning to look the worse for wear, face pale and almost drained of any colour, he kept drawing in shuddering rasping breaths and he seemed barely coherent. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had forgotten where he was. One of his hands lay lax at his side, that too beginning to turn white as he lost more blood, the other reached up weakly seeking her out.

Seeing what he was trying to do she moved one hand from where she was pressing down, shifting the other one into a better position to hold the bandage in place. She bought her free hand to his and gripped it tightly. Her hand had blood all over it but Bailey didn't even seem to notice, instead concentrating on her face, her frightened eyes.

"You…should go." He said.

She looked at him like he'd slapped her.

"Don't be stupid I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't you be stupid you mean, this place is dangerous, they'll come after you don't think that they won't."

"Bailey stop it, I'm not leaving you alone while you're hurt."

"It may be your only chance to get out of here."

"We're all going to get out of here." She said firmly.

"No we're not." He counted softly.

"Bailey please don't speak like that. I can't stand it." Laura whimpered fighting off the tears that threatened to overflow.

Tasha's screams had ceased some time ago and Laura was hoping against hope that Kai had managed to get to her on time.

She started violently as what can only be described as an anguished scream cut through the silence.

"Oh no Kai." She wailed recognizing the scream. She wanted to go to him, wanted to go help her friend so badly but she couldn't. She couldn't just leave Bailey here all alone, who would protect him? He certainly couldn't help himself at the moment.

"You have to go." Bailey urged quietly.

"We've been through this I can't go."

"Kai needs your help, can't you hear him? I know you can, you have to help him."

"But you…you're hurt and…"

"I'll be ok, stop worrying about me, go…please go."

Laura had started shaking; tears she had been trying so hard to stem were now flowing freely. She took both of Bailey's bloody hands within her own and squeezed gently.

"I'll come back with Kai; we'll come back for you I promise."

He managed a weak smile "I know you will."

"I promise" Laura sobbed, not feeling at all like the brave Auror she was supposed to be. She grabbed both her wand and the piece of crystal and shoved them haphazardly into her jean pockets then stood somewhat shakily.

She cautiously began to make her way down the dark corridor leading to the kitchen. She chose not to light her way with her wand, instead feeling along the walls and taking careful steps so as not to trip. If Kai was in trouble she didn't want to give away that she was coming to help. Her stealth training was in full play though how much help it would do against the dead was currently up for debate.

She tried to recall some of the strategies she had been taught about dealing with ghosts. Move slowly, avoid making any sudden moves and most importantly show no fear.

(Easier said than done) she thought.

She threw one last look back at Bailey's lone form on the ground. He wasn't looking at her his eyes were closed but he was still breathing at least. He was pale and so very lonely looking right now that it took a lot of effort to tear her gaze away from him.

She disappeared around the corner and Bailey truly was all alone.

((-))

Bailey lay very still upon the unforgiving stone flooring; it was beginning to become a real effort to breathe. He felt very weak and so incredibly tired.

He let his hands drop from where they were pressed to the wound, and the blood no longer being repressed, began to flow freely again.

He laid his hands by his side and took a deep shuddering breath.

"I know your there." He said softly, opening his eyes, having no doubt that the presence that had been with them since he had been hurt could hear him.

The response was soft tinkling laughter.

"You can kill me now, No one can stop you."

_'I know dear child'_ the delicate voice came from within the walls. _'I know.'_

((-))

Pushing the swinging doors to the kitchen open, Laura took a moment to observe her surroundings as best she could. There was not a lot to see in the dark.

It was a large kitchen and would have certainly been a beautiful one when the house's inhabitants had been alive. The kind her mother really would have loved to have spent all day cooking in.

Stepping inside warily she pulled the crystal out of her pocket and held it loosely in front of her. It began to glow very faintly and Laura's breath caught in her throat. Didn't Edith say that these things glowed when a spirit was close? She was almost certain that's what she had been told. She shuddered.

"Kai?" the call was practically no more than a whisper "Kai, Tasha are you guys in here at all?"

Nothing greeted her but eerie silence and total darkness; it surrounded her in an almost tangible, suffocating embrace.

Something very bad had happened here not long ago of that she was sure.

She made her way around the kitchen finally coming over to the window and stared out of it, the moon was not nearly bright enough tonight though its silver beams lit up the shards of broken glass that remained in the windows frame. The very tips of them were darker than the rest.

She gingerly touched them with her finger; whatever was on the glass was wet and came off easily. She rubbed the substance between her thumb and index finger frowning slightly, trying to determine what it was. She checked the crystal in her hand; it was glowing a bit brighter now. She held it up to her fingers and gasped when she saw that it was dark red and looked suspiciously like…blood.

She drew back sharply and she stood on something. It rolled underneath her foot and almost tripped her over, luckily for her she managed to regain her balance and avoided a nasty fall.

The object she had slipped on had rolled in front of her now and she bent to pick it up.

It was a crystal.

"Oh no." She whispered. Laura had found Kai's crystal but where was Kai? And Tasha?

A deep, angry growl floated through the window and she looked up sharply. She slowly straightened with both crystals in her hands, glowing even more brightly than before.

She glanced at the window as the growl came again, sounding even louder and much closer.

She had enough sense to get away from the window as something large and dark suddenly sailed through it.

It landed heavily on the floor, its claws skittering furiously on the stones as it regained its balance from the jump.

Long since past caring about keeping her cover now, driven purely by instinct and no small amount of fear, she ripped her wand free and shrieked "Lumos!"

The room lit up with almost blinding light and revealed the features of the creature that now stood before her.

It was a wolf.

A large wolf, its fur the colour of midnight, its claws sharp and its jaws slathered in froth and dark red blood. Its sinister blue eyes rolled about in its head as it growled and snapped at her.

This was no mere wolf Laura decided, it looked like something directly from hell itself, she saw the muscles in the creature's hind legs bunch suddenly and she tensed, heart hammering away painfully in her chest.

She had both crystals thrust out in front of her as it attacked.


	23. Blood

_Ok...so its been well over a year since my last update...Damn that's horribly long and i'm really sorry. I dont really have that good an excuse life justsort of got in the way. But if any of you are still interested then here's an update for you. I also have written out the rest of the chapters as well so i'm probably going to update once a week or once every two weeks depending on how busy i am. Also, since i know it can get confusing when Draco talks to Harry it is done by telephathy and their speech will be encased in 's' unless Harry speaks out loud of course. However usually when Harry speaks to any other spirits in the manor it will be encased in normal "s" because they dont have that connection with Harry like Draco does. When ghosts talk to each other it isencased in"s" and thoughts of any charactersare encased in brackets and in italics. I just thought i would go over this again since i have had to change the formatting several times for various reasons and it's probably getting confusing. _

_Thank you every one who has been so patient with me so far and left such lovely reviews. _

_Disclaimer: As per usual i dont own Harry Potter or any of its relating characters._

((-))

It rapidly became apparent the crystals would do nothing to stop the creature's vicious attack, a fact that Laura realised at the last possible second.

This thing was alive.

Training kicked in and she attempted to dive to the side a move which was only slightly successful as it may have put her out of the path of its main attack but it seemed the creature had other ideas. In an almost human like move, it flung out one large paw and struck the side of Laura's face in a crushing blow. She felt her cheek bone break as it raked its razor sharp claws raked across her face and over her left eye splitting the pupil clean open. Her vision on that side was instantly blacked out, the juices streaming from her eye a clear sign that the damage was beyond repair.

Laura stumbled drunkenly to the side smacking hard into the wall, not yet fully comprehending that she had been half blinded, her shock numbing the pain that she would otherwise be feeling. Lifting a shaking hand she pressed it gingerly to her face, it came away slick with blood and slightly sticky fluids that were still running down her cheek in a sick parody of tears, drops of blood splattered onto the ground like gentle rain.

She stared for a moment.

Then she felt the pain.

The pain now came to her in waves as she clawed at her damaged face hysterically. She had completely forgotten about the creature that was responsible for her trauma. All she could focus on was her agony

Nausea and dizziness struck her hard and she swayed dangerously to one side, her right hand flung out trying to find the door, she had to get out. She caught a glimpse of the wolf, now sitting quite calmly, out of the corner of her good eye as she tripped on a piece of loose flooring. She hit the ground hard and let loose a terrible scream again twitching on the floor like a dying fish. She struggled desperately to get up but her limbs seemed to be failing her. Finally she collapsed onto her side and curled up in a foetal position sobbing incoherently.

Slowly she became aware of the faint click, click of the wolf's claws as it padded over to her. It head lowered to her face sniffing casually at the heavy scent of blood. Then it licked her, its moist tongue gliding over her face and ruined eye in an almost fond caress.

Something within her snapped.

In one move she had rolled out of reach of the wolf and pushed herself to her feet, driven purely by hysteria and a surge of adrenaline, she stumbled towards the kitchens doors, crashing through them like a wild animal and shrieking like a madwoman as she attempted to flee down the hall.

The midnight black wolf licked at the blood on its claws carefully cleaning the sharp instruments before lifting its head to fix its freezing blue gaze in the direction Laura had run off in. Its lips stretched across its jaws exposing its deadly canines.

One would almost say it was smiling.

((-))

Harry rubbed at his aching temples for the third time and wrapped his winter cloak tighter about him. The temperature had been steadily dropping since he had apparated a short ways from the manor and it was now reaching freezing point. He watched his breath misting heavily in front of him as he walked down the path that would take him to the manor. As he walked he wondered idly why he hadn't just apparated at the gates or even the front doors since it would save him a lengthy walk, it seemed like he always had to draw out unpleasant things for as long as possible. He finally had to admit to himself that he was scared.

The butterflies that had been gathering in the pit of his stomach recently seemed to have acquired sledgehammers and were pounding away to the point that he began to feel physically sick. Then again that could have been the result of him still quite weak from nearly bleeding to death not long ago he wasn't entirely sure.

Green eyes darted side to side with trepidation; it was far too quiet around here. In fact he would go so far as to say this area was completely devoid of any life forms, there weren't even the annoying symphony of insect chirps to keep him company. It was almost like the animals and insect were too afraid to be anywhere near the Manor.

Harry couldn't say he blamed them.

He shivered and wrung his gloved hands together nervously wishing that he had contacted Hermione or Ron or both to come help. Another one of his bad habits, always insisting on doing things alone especially things that could get him killed.

"Why am I doing this?" He muttered despondently "Why the hell do I keep putting myself into these life or death situations?" It was a question that wasn't called to be answered but his travel companion obviously felt like contributing an opinion anyway.

Even if it wasn't particularly wanted.

'Maybe you're a masochist.' Draco suggested.

"I am not." Harry snapped back indignantly.

'You know now that we're on the topic it could be true.' Draco continued much to Harry's annoyance 'I mean how many times did you end up in the hospital wing at school? And then you go and become an Auror? If that isn't masochistic behaviour I don't know what is.'

"Shut up." Harry snarled.

'Masochist' Draco taunted.

"I said shut up!" Harry crossed his arms and stomped onwards in a rather childish fashion.

He rounded a sharp bend in the path and the Manor in all its hellish glory sprang into sight to welcome him. Harry's footsteps faltered.

'Home sweet home.' Draco said before starting to laugh at what was evidently his own joke. Harry really didn't see the humour in it himself.

"There is something really wrong with you." Harry muttered.

'You mean aside from the pesky issue of being dead?' Draco snapped and Harry winced as he felt the ghost's anger. 'Well fine if I'm that annoying for you Potter then I'll leave.'

Harry was shocked "You can't go." He protested, trying not to show that he was afraid to go into the manor without the protection of the blonde ghost.

'Of course I can, I can do whatever I like.' Draco replied loftily 'what did you think I was going to hold your hand the whole time? Oh you did? That's so cute Potter.'

"That's not it!" Harry hissed. "How can you expect me to do this without your help?"

'You'll think of something I'm sure. Now hurry along Potter the day still needs to be saved after all and who else but you can do it?' Draco sneered 'I'll see you inside.' Then he was gone, leaving Harry alone in the freezing dark.

Glaring in the manors direction, Harry kicked at the dirt sullenly.

"I hate you." He said.

Sighing he looked to the gates and approached them slowly, nervousness returning in full. Once again he entertained the idea of just leaving, this really wasn't his problem after all, except if he did that…

Then those people in the manor would be killed and he would have done nothing to help. According to Draco two were already dead. If he walked away now he was positive whoever else had managed to survive so far wouldn't make it through the rest of the night, something he didn't like to think about. Plus Draco would never leave him alone and he would be stuck with the annoying spirit in his head for the rest of his life.

Harry shuddered at the thought.

Steeling his resolve he reached out a hand and laid it gingerly on the gates latch.

Then almost fell over as a screaming ghost slammed into the gates with such force that it made him stagger back.

She was covered in blood and it appeared as if something had been…chewing on her. All of her fingers on her right hand were gone and chunks of flesh had been torn out of her arms, chest and face. Harry had to fight down the urge to be sick.

"Get away!" She screamed "Run now she will kill you! Run!"

An invisible force seemed to wrap itself about the poor thing keeping her from getting past the gates, she cried out as she began to be dragged backwards towards the manor. She wailed and dug and clawed at the ground viciously trying to stop herself but to no avail. Her screams gradually faded out as she was once again swallowed up by the night.

Harry stood for a moment in shock at what had just happened. He placed a hand against his chest and took deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. Finally he straightened and placed his hand on the gates latch again only to pull his gloved hand back in disgust as it came away wet with blood. He wiped the mess off onto his robes.

"Malfoy." Harry said "I **really** hate you."

((-))

Standing over the corpse of the male brunette intruder Draco was confused.

He had been certain that only four people had come to the Manor this night, two of which he knew were dead. Yet he was picking up on three other life energies around not counting Harry. He had thought his mother had taken care of the brother and sister duo, she had certainly led the sister to her death but perhaps she had shown some unexpected mercy towards the male twin? It had happened before though he couldn't understand why she would. The last he had seen, before he had gone to get Harry, the red headed woman was still alive and his father had attacked and killed this one at his feet, at least he was assuming that he did. So of the intruders, if two were dead and two alive who was this third one? Had someone else come to the Manor? If so why?

His mother suddenly materialised beside him. She gave a fleeting glance towards the body taking in its grisly appearance. It had been completely gutted, intestines and other organs, some torn in two, were stretched out across the grass next to the corpse. Its vacant washed out blue gaze staring blankly at the sky, face completely shredded and torn so you couldn't place the unfortunate person's identity. Narcissa dismissed it with an elegant shake of her head.

"How disgusting." She murmured.

Draco nodded vaguely in agreement.

"So they're Auror's then?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I believe this one's name was Kai. Far too young really to be an Auror really." She sighed.

Draco raised an eyebrow "You took the time to learn their names?"

"Of course dear, I am nothing if not a good hostess." She answered smoothly.

"So are they all dead?"

She sighed "No I…couldn't kill the other one. He looked too much like you it…"

"It's all right mother." Draco said sensing her distress "Actually it works out well I can use him then."

She nodded absently and then glanced sidelong at her son 'She has come back.' She stated.

Draco stiffened in surprise turning to his mother incredulously "Are you sure?"

'Positive your father saw her from the window.'

"Then he didn't kill him?" Draco asked gesturing to the body.

"No he did not." Narcissa answered in a terse tone. Draco knew that tone well. It meant his mother was angry and when she was angry bad things always happened.

"What are we going to do?"

At this his mother's eyes narrowed into mere slits "Why dear we are going to give her a fitting greeting that's what we shall do." She turned and beckoned Draco to follow her back into the manor. "It's only proper after all." She continued "Its been ten years since we last spoke to our dear Lisa. I am so looking forward to seeing her again." At this she smiled maliciously.

Draco shared her smile suddenly looking forward to this unexpected reunion too.

This was going to be fun.

After all…

Killing always was.


	24. All In

_Well here we go another update. I dont have a lot to say this time around but a big thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. _

_Disclaimer: Still dont own._

((-))

Once through the manors gates Harry discovered something.

It was possible for the temperature to drop even further.

It was achingly cold. It was so cold that even with a warming spell on his heavy cloak; the frigid air seeped through the thick material and made his skin prickle uncomfortably. He looked to the sky. There was no moon tonight, only an endless expanse of black that made it incredibly difficult to see where he was going even with the light from his wand to guide him.

Harry sighed, there were so many things that he could be doing tonight that didn't involve dead people, fighting dead people and trying to save people who **would** be dead if he didn't do anything. Why did he have to care so damn much? Harry sternly told himself not to whine about it. People hated it when he whined it made him sound like a bratty fifteen year old.

Well according to Hermione anyway.

He was cut off in his internal musings when he suddenly tripped. He stumbled forward, swinging his arms in a comical fashion in a desperate attempt to remain upright. Unfortunately gravity would have none of this and down Harry went, and to make matters just that little bit worse his left ankle twisted awkwardly under him as he fell. He landed heavily on the stone path, luckily saving his face but scraping some skin off of his hands as he shoved them out in front of him. He cursed at his own clumsiness and hoped that Draco hadn't been watching him for he knew the spirit would mock him relentlessly if he had been. He hissed as a sharp pain shot through his ankle when he tried to stand up. He sat for a moment waiting for the pain to subside into a dull ache then did a quick examination. It hurt a lot but nothing felt broken, probably just badly sprained he concluded. Still this was a distraction that he really didn't need right now. Harry glanced around himself before retrieving his wand where it had dropped next to him. It was probably not a great idea to sit idly around in a haunted area all night he decided so Harry gingerly got to his feet. So far so good, he thought as he stepped forward.

Ow.

Ok so that wasn't a great idea either he mused from his resumed position on the ground. He stared at his foot in consternation. Maybe some bones were cracked or broken after all? He flexed his foot a little wincing as it protested violently to the movement. He could feel his boot getting tighter from the swelling and cursed again. An idea came to him and he pointed his wand at his ankle. Muttering a simple pain relief spell he tried to flex his foot again. It was no less injured than before but the spell had dulled the pain to the point where it was only a mild discomfort. Harry sighed with relief as he got to his feet. A quick test assured him he could walk on it. He was about to continue towards the manor when something caught his attention.

It was low to the ground, whatever it was and moving very unsteadily. It was coming from the direction of the mansions gates. Harry eyes widened, it was coming straight towards him. As it got closer Harry could begin to discern features…or in this case lack of. A ghost that looked to once have been a man. With brown hair and milk white eyes that rolled about their sockets in a disturbing fashion. Half of its face was missing like something had torn it off and something was wrong with its legs as it seemed to be reduced to dragging itself forward with its bloodied hands. Harry noted with a sick twist of his stomach that the flesh on his right hand had been almost stripped clean off hanging from its wrist like a limp glove and exposing the soft muscle. The fleshy appendage was making soft wet noises as the ghost used it to drag itself closer to Harry.

Once it was a foot away from him the spirit looked up at Harry. "You're too late.' It rasped and blood began to dribble down its chin as it spoke. "Why didn't you come sooner? Why?"

Harry stared in horror as the ghost, moving much faster than Harry thought it was capable of, pushed itself forward, arm outstretched to grab him. Harry darted out of reach and started backing away even as the ghost continued to crawl after him.

"Don't run from me!" It shrieked. "You can't run from me!"

Harry continued his retreat, keeping his wand light trained on the ghost and consequentially almost tripped for a second time when his heels struck the manors front steps. Automatically he stepped up one step then another one never diverting his attention from the ghost in front of him.

The spectre reached the first one and pulled itself awkwardly up it, slowed down by the climb but no less deterred. Harry moved up the third one as the ghost moved to the second. Its hand brushed against the hem of his cloak as he stumbled up the fourth step then Harry was at the top, still moving backwards with a hand stretched out behind him fumbling for the door. He touched the front doors just as the ghost climbed the last step. It started to wiggle toward him eagerly. Harry fumbled for a moment until his fingers curled about the doors metal latch. He twisted it and pulled and the doors opened outwards with a groan. Harry opened it just wide enough for him to slip through and only then did he break eye contact with the ghost. He turned and slipped inside quickly pulling the door closed in the face of the ghost as he went. Outside he heard it shriek and scratch against the door pathetically but surprisingly it didn't try to follow him inside the manor. After a tense minute it fell silent outside and Harry let out a sigh in relief, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the cool surface of the door. He put a hand against his chest feeling his heart thump painfully hard.

A cold gust of air suddenly blew across the back of his neck.

"I can hear you breathing."

Harry's eyes flew open and his breath hitched as he stiffened in fear.

Something was touching his hair!

It felt like fingers were running through his dark locks in a strangely gentle caress though it was far from being a comforting gesture. Harry flinched violently as cold finger tips grazed down the back of his neck. Then the touch changed from gentle to violent with a dizzying speed as hands grabbed his shoulders roughly and spun him around slamming him against the door. His head was cracked so hard against the unforgiving wood that black spots danced in front of his eyes and for a few horrible moments Harry was sure he was going to pass out.

"I…want to hurt."

The rasping voice quickly bought Harry back from the brink of unconsciousness and he blinked the spots away, his vision clearing once more he was able to get his first good look at the ghost now holding him firmly against the door.

It was a woman with light hair and wearing a plain bedraggled looking dress. From her attire Harry could assume she used to be a servant and probably a pretty one at that. Unfortunately death hadn't been kind to her and her face was covered in deep ugly scratches, a particularly nasty one ran down her lips all the way to her chin. The flesh there was torn and bloody and he could actually see part of her teeth as one side of her bottom lip hung down limply against her chin. But it was her eyes that disturbed Harry the most. For they weren't there at all, just dark hollow recesses in her face with twin blood tear tracks that glistened in wet trails from her empty sockets down bruised cheeks.

She reached a trembling hand to cup the side of his face and Harry shivered at the cold sensation.

"So warm." She whispered "So alive. But not for long."

Then her hands wrapped about his throat and she was choking him all pretence of gentleness vanished once again. Shocked by the violence of the move it was a few seconds before Harry found it in himself to act. Gasping for breath that he was brutally being denied he raised his wand and pointed it square in the woman's face and intoned a simple repelling hex.

She shrieked stumbling back from Harry releasing her hands from Harry's neck in favour of gripping her mangled face as if she were in a great amount of pain. Then screaming she began to swing her arms wildly as she lurched towards Harry once again. He dodged to the side and out of her path then waited to see her next move. She paused in her wild swinging and started the curious ritual of leaning slightly forward and peering, head swinging slowly side to side.

_(She can't see me.)_ Harry thought realizing she was seeking him out by sound. He started to back away carefully masking his steps like he had been taught in Auror training. He wasn't exactly sure were he was going as the ghost was now blocking the path to the front door so fleeing outside was no longer an option. But he could at least put some distance between himself and this dead woman.

_(That's right)_ Harry thought _(back away slowly, don't make a sound)_

Crunch.

'Oh shit.' He had inadvertently stepped on a small piece of broken glass from the fallen chandelier. The ghost whipped around at the sound, shrieking in triumph as she lunched herself after him, arms outstretched. Harry tried to dive to the side but she slammed her hand into his head knocking him to the ground. He blinked the dizziness away as it assaulted him once again, and then rolled sharply to the side as the ghost dived at him. He shot to his feet, wand tracking the ghost as she moved haphazardly about the room.

Then she vanished.

Harry glanced around trying to find where she could have gone. If would be far too much to ask that she simply decided to leave him alone, not with his luck.

_(Come on where are you bitch?)_

She suddenly appeared a foot away from him. Startled Harry jerked backwards, he almost swore but bit down on his tongue to stop himself.

"Found you." She said, and then rushed at him again.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hurt her he only had one option left. He had to run from her.

He took to the stairs the ghost hot on his heels, he spun around when he felt her hand skim across his shoulder and fired another repelling curse off at her effectively putting some more space between them. He reached the landing to the second floor and raced down the corridor, he had to try and loose her. He glanced behind him to see the pale light from the ghost nearing the top of the steps.

_(I'm never going to outrun her.)_ He thought madly. He skidded to a stop when he saw yet another ghost standing at the end of the corridor. _(You've got to be kidding me.)_ Harry thought in exasperation. He couldn't go back and he couldn't go forward either he had no choice now but to hide and hope for the best. Seeing that the other ghost hadn't seemed to have noticed him yet Harry was quick to duck inside the first door he came to shutting it as quietly as he could behind him.

It looked like he was in some kind of large closet or storeroom. There were some boxes stacked on top of each other and dusty blankets and sheets were stacked on shelves neatly. Through the crack underneath the door Harry saw a light blossom behind it and a cold mist seeped underneath it. There was a knock at the door and the door knob rattled.

"Are you in there?" came the whispered voice. Harry shrank back pushing himself behind some of the stacked boxes. There he crouched hopefully hidden well enough. _(Don't let her find me.)_ Harry thought _(Just leave.)_

The door burst open.

((-))

One hand on the wall to guide her and one pressed to her ruined eye Laura stumbled down the dark corridor sobbing quietly both for herself and her friends. Why had they accepted this mission? They should have known they wouldn't have been able to handle it. They just weren't experienced enough, all they had been thinking about was the damn money and now they were paying for it. Kai and Tasha were already dead and Bailey…

Bailey!

Laura abruptly straightened glancing wildly down the hall for some sign of him. How could she have forgotten him! Picking up her pace she hurried onwards trying to remember how far down the hall she had left him and hoping fervently that he was still alive. She almost tripped when she stood on something that skittered out from under her foot to roll a few feet away from her. Since it was so hard to see in the dark and her wand was long since lost, she crouched and carefully felt along the ground until she felt the smooth object in her hands.

Squinting slightly she examined it by running her fingers along its surface. It was made out of wood but it felt as if part of it had been snapped off, her fingers catching on the end of sharp jagged slivers of wood. There was something else sticking out of the end of it as well maybe a hair? Her green eyes widened with a horrible realization, this was a wand! This had to be Bailey's wand, his had a unicorn hair in it but then…where was Bailey? He had been too badly hurt to move much let alone stand up and walk away so what could have happened to him? And how had his wand gotten snapped?

A pale light suddenly fell over her and Laura glanced up in surprise, clutching the snapped wand to her chest.

A female ghost was crawling along the ceiling, her long black hair was hanging down and its bedraggled tips would have brushed against her head had she been standing. The ghosts form was emitting a very soft white light that might have looked pure on anything else but certainly not in this case, now it was just plain terrifying. It stopped when it was directly above her and craned its head back until it was lying flush against its shoulder blades to look at her.

"He's gone." It whispered at her "He suffered much." before it dropped screaming from the ceiling with a startling speed and fell straight through Laura disappearing into the floor below. Laura let out a cry as she felt its freezing cold form pass through her then she was back on her feet again taking off down the corridor. She ran the rest of its length no longer concerned about tripping or the sound her footfalls made only concentrating on getting out of here. Everyone was lost to her now there was only her left. She sobbed at the thought.

She burst out into the main entrance hall and streaked to the front door. Once she tripped and cut her hands on the tiny shards of glass littering the floor but the pain didn't even register. Pushing the doors open with a grunt she had to stop short when she almost ran into someone standing casually in front of the doors, wand held loosely in one slender hand bathing them both in a bright light.

Laura gasped in shock.

"It's you!"


	25. Fairy Corpse

_Ok so two weeks after I posted the last chapter I went to upload this one only to discover something horrifying. My laptop had died. I havent had any access to any of the chapters I had saved on it or the internet. For those of you who use the internet as much as I do you can probably understand why it was such a horrible experience for me. I missed the internet so much but i'm back now with a new laptop. This means I can update again. On the bad side I have lost the saved chapters I had on my old laptop so i need to rewrite them, luckily I do have some handwritten notes so it shouldnt be too difficult to type them again. Anyway a big thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope this one isn't going to be too disappointing for you all._

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I dont own Harry Potter and I never will._

((-))

The door slammed open so hard Harry actually heard wood splinter as it crashed against the wall. Despite himself Harry jumped. He didn't dare look around the boxes he was hidden behind; he didn't dare move at all, knowing that any sound would alert the ghost of his presence. He gripped his wand tighter to his chest, every muscle in his body tense.

_(I hate ghosts)_ Harry thought dejectedly _(I really, really, really hate them.)_

"Where…are you?" The ghost whispered. "I feel your warmth. I can hear your heart beating. I **will** find you child. I will rip your heart from your chest and hold it beating and bloody in my hand."

_(Malfoy)_ Harry thought furiously _(Some help would be appreciated right now!)_ It crossed his mind that perhaps Draco had set him up. He did abandon him at the gates after all, he would have known that Harry would go into the manor if lives were at stake and Draco would have also known that Harry was bound to cross paths with a vicious spirit at some point. Could this really have been all an elaborate ruse? Did Draco hate him that much?

A sudden scream made both the ghost and Harry jump. The woman turned her face back towards the door seemingly loosing all interest in Harry as she listened intently to the screams which gradually got quieter and then faded completely.

"Now this is interesting." She murmured softly. "Someone is in pain, they will soon die."

Harry looked up at her sharply. Die? Who was going to die, one of those Aurors Draco had told him about?

"I must go the master is calling us to him. I cannot disobey him"

And just like that she vanished into thin air.

Harry sighed relieved to have her gone yet undeniably worried about the sprits words. He got to his feet brushing some of the dirt from his cloak as he did so.

Harry exited the small closet, taking note that the door was now hanging haphazardly by one hinge. The screaming sounded as if it had been coming from downstairs, he knew he should go and find out for sure what it had been and help if he could. Not relishing the prospect but willing to face what it was head on he began to head back down the corridor.

"Help…me."

The voice froze him in his tracks and Harry turned slowly spotting a dark huddled figure on the ground at the end of the corridor. It was slumped directly under a large broken window and partially illuminated by the moons light, still, it was impossible to tell whether it was just another ghost or not. Harry approached cautiously, wand held at the ready and repelling spell on the tip of his tongue. He was half expecting what ever it was to leap up at him as he got closer but all it did was moan as if it was in a great deal of pain. When he was standing over the figure, which appeared to be a man though it was hard to tell since its head was bowed, Harry quietly muttered Lumos to light his wand. As bright light flooded the corridor Harry could clearly see what this was.

It was a man covered in blood.

Blood streaked the floor and walls and stained the man's blonde hair with vicious streaks of red. Most of it seemed to be coming from his side, Harry couldn't tell the severity of the injury but for it to bleed like that it had to be bad. The man's hands were caked with the red substance and shaking badly. He was clutching something to his chest that looked like some kind of book the once white cover now splattered with blood.

"Please." The man suddenly whispered, his voice was hoarse and strained and Harry could tell he wasn't far off death. Kneeling in front of the blonde he tried to check the injury but it was made difficult by the fact that Harry couldn't get him to move his arms out of the way or to release the book.

"No." The man said. "No."

"I can't help you, if you won't let me." Harry said.

"No…it's my turn." Far quicker than Harry could follow, the man's hand released the book and wrapped with an iron tight grip about Harry's wrist.

Harry gasped, dropping his wand in his shock, as a terrible numbing cold rushed through him. He tried to wrench his wrist free but the man was deceptively strong…or was Harry getting weaker? Feeling dizzy and disorientated Harry felt as if all his strength and energy had deserted him and was replaced with a terrible laden weakness instead. He was paralysed and completely helpless.

The man coughed and shuddered then very slowly lifted his head to look at Harry. Washed out blue eyes met green.

"It's my turn." The blonde wheezed. "To…help you." then he let go of him.

Harry fell backwards limply like a rag doll. He barely even felt the pain when his head struck the floor rather hard, or when his body started to fit uncontrollably. Everything suddenly seemed so far away, lights danced in front of his eyes and strange sounds assailed his ears that sounded like a woman crying. A faint thud beside him signalled the man sliding to the floor. Harry thought he heard him say something to him that might have been important but it was if cotton wool had been stuffed into his ears and the sound was muted. Numbness wrapped itself about his body suffocating him and making it hard to breath. The scenery around him bleed away replaced by darkness and Harry found himself trapped alone in the silent void of oblivion.

((-))

Draco stood at a distance watching impassively as Harry writhed on the floor before finally falling still. He approached the now unconscious man, watching him intently for a moment and was satisfied to see the slight rise and fall of his chest. A quick glance over the other man confirmed that he was now dead.

Well it was bound to happen anyway.

Shaking his head slightly he stepped over Harry and bent down by the dead man, reaching out and plucking the once white photo album from his limp grip. He fumbled with it briefly, as Harry's life energy at the moment wasn't lending Draco much strength, but eventually managed to grip it securely enough to open the book. This is what he had been after. This photo album had had a special spell placed on it by a powerful witch ten years ago. It contained the last moments of not only the Malfoy family and servants but the beginning of the end for the castor herself. Draco was incapable of accessing the memories the woman had left imprinted in the album as it took a live person to do that so he had used the grievously injured blonde to get the album from the attic. Then it was simply a matter of having him give the album to Harry to activate the spell. In the process of doing so however he had drained the very last reserves of the man's energy and his body simply couldn't take the strain anymore. It didn't matter though he had served his purpose, he might have survived if Draco hadn't done what he did but that really wasn't the ghost's problem.

Harry, however, was.

Another quick glance at the raven haired man showed that Harry was struggling with the spells effects on his body. His breathing was getting shallower, and his eyelids were flickering like someone caught in the midst of a nightmare. Draco nodded to himself, this was appropriate since what he must be seeing right now would be nothing short of horrifying.

A small trickle of blood ran from Harry's mouth and Draco felt something akin to alarm. Harry couldn't die, not now, but the memory spell was taking its toll. This wasn't like using a pensieve it took the person who was using the spell to keep it going. It took strength, magical power and will something which Harry was being bleed of quite fast.

"You can't die yet Potter, I still need you." Draco said before temporarily separating himself from Harry's energy in order to give him more strength. The album slipped through his now almost transparent fingers and thudded on the floor, strangely loud in the oppressing silence of the manor. He watched Harry for a bit longer before turning and walking back down the hall. He would return to his mother and father. Two new intruders were now in the manor and Draco had no doubt the third one would make himself known very soon. He hoped he would get to kill them. In fact he might stop by the old gardeners shed on his way and see if the axe the man had once used was still stored there. If he was going to kill he may as well enjoy himself.

Draco didn't look back as he knew if he did he would have to fight the urge to stay by Harry's side. He had things he had to do. If Harry survived his brutal trip down memory lane Draco would come back for him later.

And if Harry died?

Draco honestly didn't know what he would do.

((-))

"Edith!" Laura gasped. "What…what are you doing here?"

Edith gave Laura a disdainful look over as she brushed past the red head. She elegantly flipped her cloak over her shoulders and moved towards the centre of the entrance hall. Her thick boots crunched under glass indifferently as she moved around. Confused by her cold behaviour Laura stepped towards the older woman.

"What are you doing…we need to leave. Now." Laura shook her head at the eccentric behaviour the older woman was displaying. Edith chuckled but she didn't say anything nor did she look at Laura once instead looking about the dark entrance hall as if searching for something or perhaps even someone.

She didn't know what was going on or what Edith was waiting for but it was beginning to make Laura suspicious and more than a little afraid of the woman's strange behaviour.

"Edith we need to go." She urged again, voice shaking a little. She had been through more than enough for the night, her grief and fright had welled up painfully in her chest and felt like it was going to burst at any minute. She desperately needed to get out of here.

Feeling the first prickles of anger since she had gotten here Laura turned and began heading for the doors, she was leaving. If Edith wanted to stay here and act bizarre that was her prerogative.

She had just reached the open doorway when a soft murmur from Edith reached her ears. Laura didn't have time to ask what the older woman had said as something slammed into her right shoulder painfully knocking her forward and off of her feet. She hit the ground hard with a pained grunt her good eye wide with shock. She lay just outside the doorway, terribly winded for a moment struggling to get a breath. Out of the corner of her good eye she could see a steadily growing pool of blood seeping from her shoulder. She felt the warm sticky wetness of the blood as it pooled up about her face.

_(What…what just happened?)_ She thought dazedly.

A hand fisted itself in her hair and roughly jerked her head up. Edith was gazing down at her with an expression that almost seemed like hatred crossed with a malicious sort of amusement.

"You're not leaving." Edith said and then in a surprising display of strength for an older woman, began dragging Laura back inside by her hair leaving a trail of smeared blood upon the stone.

Laura yelped and ineffectually tried to loosen herself from the iron tight grip, her struggles not as strong as she would have liked. Her right shoulder was throbbing and bleeding, soaking her sweater sleeve and she still didn't know what sort of injury Edith had caused her.

She was roughly dragged over stones and loose fragments of glass, the small pieces lodging in her sweater and piercing her skin painfully and she was sure at any moment her hair was going to rip free from the roots.

Then Edith let her go.

Laura's head dropped back and hit the floor hard. She became aware of Edith shifting beside her, crouching down so she was leaning over her. The cool wood of Edith's wand was traced down over her bloodied face until its tip rested in the hollow of her throat. Laura unconsciously held her breath.

"Such a smart girl." Edit said "Yet remarkably naïve. Didn't anyone ever tell you not place trust so easily?" The older woman pressed a hand against Laura's blood soaked sleeve, digging her nails in and pressing hard until more blood seeped through onto the woman's palm. Lifting her stained hand away, she looked at it a moment, like an artist admiring their work.

"How I love slashing hexes." She murmured.

Then she licked the blood from her hand, eyes slitted in pleasure as if she was drinking an exquisite wine.

"You're sick." Laura gasped in revulsion.

"Oh I do apologize dear." Edith said smoothly, her lips stained red with Laura's blood. "Sometimes I get rather…animalistic. It goes with the territory of being an animagus I believe." And here Laura could have sworn that the woman's eyes flashed a brilliant blue. The same unusual shade of blue she had seen before…in the eyes of the wolf that had attacked her in the manor's kitchen.

"It was you wasn't it?" Laura asked with the sick realization. Her cheek burned with the memory of that lick.

"How clever of you." Edith chuckled.

Laura took a deep breath, tyring to steady her nerves while figuring out how she was going to get out this mess.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"Of course." Edith replied. Laura shuddered at the woman's casual tone.

"I hate you; I can't believe I ever trusted you." Laura snarled through her pain, desiring to spit in the older woman's face.

Edith laughed "My heart bleeds for my loss."

"Why are you doing this? What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Ah now that is complicated and unfortunately for you dear." Here Edith smiled and glanced up the stairs briefly "It's not a story for you but rather someone else."

Watching her raise her wand killer intent reflecting in Edith's eyes, Laura reacted quickly with the speed only a trained Auror possessed. Bringing her leg up to her chest she thrust her foot against the older woman's midsection as hard as she could. It wasn't as hard a kick as she would have liked, and Laura was secretly appalled by the weakness of it, but Edith hadn't been ready for it and with a surprised yelp she fell backwards. Her wand fell with a clatter beside Laura's head.

Ignoring the stabbing pain in her shoulder, Laura grasped Edith's wand and forcing herself to stumble upright she aimed it at the realty agent. Edith growled like an animal and leaped for her, but Laura was already yelling out a spell.

"Petrificus totalus!" She screamed and was mildly satisfied to see the expression of shock and rage on the older woman's face as she fell backwards to land back on the floor with a thud. Dust and glass kicked up about her as she hit the floor.

"You bitch…you utter bitch." Laura said grasping Edith's wand in her left hand, her right shoulder too badly injured from the slashing hex to be of much use to her. Why would she do this to her, to her friends? They didn't even know this woman and she wanted them dead? Then another question arose. Edith had said she was an animagus and as good as admitted that she was responsible for Laura's horrifying injuries. If Edith was the wolf and if the older woman had wanted her dead why didn't the realty agent kill her back in the kitchen when she had the chance? It would have been much easier.

"What did we do to deserve this!" Laura asked the still form of Edith not expecting an answer and truth be told, with the full horror of the night weighing on her, if the woman were to speak to her Laura just might snap and kill her.

And probably enjoy it too.

"What do I do with her now though?" Laura asked herself aloud. "Should I leave her here or try and move her? Maybe I should just kill her and get it over with or better yet leave her for the ghosts to find." She shot a dark glance at Edith "You certainly deserve it."

She let out a shriek when suddenly a thick arm wound tightly about her throat and a wand was pressed against her temple. Laura cursed at herself for her stupidity. She didn't even hear the person approach!

"Silly girl you should have run." A deep gravely voice whispered in her ear. "Now be good and drop the wand."

Laura shook her head then gasped as he tightened his arm making it difficult for her to breathe. Her left hand shook then her grip loosened on the wand dropping it to the floor.

"There we go." The man said pointing his wand towards Edith's motionless body. "Ennervate."

"No." Laura whispered.

The older woman blinked rapidly for a moment, her hands twitched, and then she sat up levelling Laura with a look so fierce it was frightening.

"Well aren't we the little brat." Edith snarled standing up fluidly. She stooped to pick up her wand and pointed it at Laura.

"Crucio!"

Her body was flooded with an agonising fire and Laura screamed, thrashing against the man that held her. All her nerves were alight with pain; she had never experienced such horrifying agony. She felt a hand cover her mouth as she screamed incoherently. Laura bit savagely at her lip until she had bitten right through it and the coppery taste of blood flooded her mouth. She choked as she was forced to swallow it.

It felt like hours but was only mere seconds before Edith intoned finite incantatem and the pain stopped just as suddenly as it started. Laura sagged uselessly in the man's arms, her good eye unfocused and glazed over, body shaking uncontrollably with violent tremors.

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it?" The man chuckled.

"Unfortunately that's all we have time for." Edith said sliding her wand back into her robe sleeves. "We have more important matters to take care of." She stepped up to Laura and bent to whisper in her ear. "You were nothing more than a pawn. You didn't matter, you** don't** matter and when I get the chance I will make sure your family ceases to matter. Take that lovely thought with you into the afterlife." She stepped back and nodded at the man. "You may do the honours."

_(I'm sorry.)_ Laura thought brokenly, tears streaming down her face. _(Tasha, Kai, Bailey I'm so sorry everyone…I failed, I wasn't…brave enough I –)_

"Avada Kedavra."

Pain exploded in her head and she felt herself beginning to fall as the man released his grip on her. The cold ground was rushing up to meet her and she thought briefly it was going to hurt when she hit it. From very far away she heard laughter, horrible and mocking and painful to her ears. Then all sound bleed away and everything fell silent.

Her heart stuttered weakly in her chest and then stopped suddenly.

She was dead before she hit the ground.


	26. Pretty Arsenic

_Ok so for some reason I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I must have written it and re-written it at least ten times. I finally decided on this version though I'm still not entirely happy with it. Also, taking into consideration some emails I have received about this story, I thought I should mention that this chapter does contain violence. In fact later on there will also be scenes of torture as well. I don't personally think it's too bad but if you are squeamish then you have been warned. _

_Other than that there is not much else to say. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, we don't have that many more to go now! Only four or five chapters left. _

_Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Harry Potter._

((-))

Heaving a dissatisfied sigh, Edith smoothed her robes down for the umpteenth time, frowning at the slender form she had just assumed. These robes were too big on her in this body and could easily arouse suspicion from Potter if he were to see her in them. Unfortunately she couldn't replicate clothing and the mere thought of taking the bloodied clothes off of the body at her feet made her cringe. There was no way she would wear the tattered clothing of a mudblood, she had standards after all, hopefully it would be too dark when she found Harry for him to notice her robes were too big for her now shorter and more slender frame. Fingering a lock of dark red hair, green eyes regarded the corpse blankly for a moment. With a snort she turned away from the ugly remains.

"How disgusting." She spoke quietly with no emotion whatsoever. She had been party too and had witnessed many deaths over the years that she had lived. Once it used to make her sick to her stomach but now simply no longer affected her.

Sometimes she even enjoyed it.

She supposed that made her a terrible person, she supposed it was made all the worse because she didn't care.

Her partner had since disappeared some where into the manor to wait. The next important step was about to be taken and it was important that he kept hidden for now. Harry would recognize him straight away if they ran into each other and that would ruin all their carefully thought out plans and they couldn't have that. Not when they were so close…

"Excuse me." A voice called out from behind her "Who are you?"

She spun sharply, actually having been taken by surprise which was a rarity for her, to face the person who had just spoken. Standing just within the massive door way Edith could make out the figure of an elderly man. He was dressed in dark robes and regarded her wearily as if he wasn't sure she was a friend, foe or ghost that might lunge for him at any given moment. She glanced briefly to the side where the body lay and was pleased to see that it concealed well in the gloom.

Standing up straighter Edith smiled and demurely tucked some wayward strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Laura." She said.

((-))

He knew he was dreaming, but the knowledge wasn't particularly comforting. Harry glanced about the bright room he now found himself in. It looked to be a sitting room of some sort. Sunlight was streaming through glass plated patio doors, gleaming off of the pristine white furniture. Various photograph's lined the walls. Harry recognized some of them. He was still in Malfoy Manor though by the looks of things back in the past once again. He reached out to touch an expensive looking ornament on top of the marble fireplace and found his hand passed straight through. Harry wasn't surprised, he was obviously only meant to observe. Look but don't touch as the saying so eloquently went.

Harry heard the sound of footsteps approaching and he turned to see two people enter the room. One was a slender woman with soft brown hair and brown eyes, that looked filled with worry. She was dressed in pretty pale blue robes and a silver necklace with a snake pendant about her neck, its emerald green eyes catching the light from the sun and glittering. Harry frowned why did this woman seem so familiar to him? Her companion was a tall man dressed in black robes with dark hair. Despite the brightness of the room his face seemed to be covered by an unnatural shadow making it impossible to distinguish his features, something that greatly frustrated Harry.

"So spit it out already." The man said. "Why did you drag me all the way down here?"

The woman bit her lip, and Harry wondered at the expression on her face. She looked at the man like she was afraid of him. Why would she be so scared? Harry wondered.

"I've had another vision." She finally said.

"A vision?" The man scoffed. "You pulled us away from lunch just to tell me you've had a vision?"

"It's important." She argued.

"It's always important with you." The man snapped. "Well it can wait this time, now come on Lucius and Narcissa will be wondering what the hell we are doing."

Without another word he brushed past her clearly intending to leave it at that.

"I know about the coven."

The man stopped and slowly turned to face the woman, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Harry tried to move forward to get a better look at the man but for some reason his feet remained stuck to the floor. He mentally growled in frustration. He had a feeling he knew both of these people if only he could see the mans face!

"Do you now?" He sneered.

She nodded "I know all about **her** too."

This time he actually laughed, it wasn't a pleasant laugh more like a mocking one. "I had wondered if you knew about her. For a supposedly powerful seer you don't seem to see that much."

Harry's eyes widened _(A Seer?)_

Her brown eyes snapping with anger she hissed a reply "I've known about your dirty little affair with that horrid woman for a long time."

"She's a lot like you dear." The man casually said.

"We may share a name but that's the only similarity between myself and that…that thing."

I've seen what you and your followers are planning on doing. I won't let you do it."

"Wont** let** me do it?" he laughed "Just how are you planning on stopping me? You're a great Seer my dear but you're not powerful enough to take me on and you know it."

"What are you trying to do? Become the next dark lord with this insane plan? They're your friends you can't do this to them!" her voice turned softer almost pleading. "Please listen to me, don't do this, they don't deserve it."

He chuckled darkly and stepped closer to her, cupping her cheek in one hand almost lovingly.

"I've been planning this for a long time. Its unfortunate but our friends will be a fitting sacrifice for my plan. This is how it has to be and if you get in my way you'll regret it." He kissed her then. Softly and gently a sharp contrast to his threats and cold behaviour.

She sobbed pulling herself away from him, her long hair swinging gently as she shook her head.

"No. You can't do this. I'll tell! I'll tell everybody I know." She said voice shaking slightly. Harry could tell she was scared of this man whom she seemed to have a relationship with.

He grabbed her and slammed her against the glass doors, causing the glass to rattle violently. She gasped and started crying. Harry jumped form the unexpected violence and again Harry tried to move and help her even though he knew it was futile.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you." He spat angrily. "I warned you, but you insisted on being difficult anyway."

She tried to struggle but a sharp slap across her face knocked her head back against the glass doors painfully. She opened her mouth to scream but he suddenly pulled out his wand and aimed at her face.

"Make a sound and I'll cut out your tongue."

She started whimpering. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I still have uses for you yet plus it would be a little hard to explain to Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't it? But I do have something satisfying in mind." He smiled.

Her large watery eyes, if at all possible, widened even further and she started shaking her head furiously a look of pure terror on her pretty face.

"No don't do this to me. I've… changed my mind I wont tell anyone I swear…I'm sorry I saw it!" she wailed.

'I'm sorry I saw it'. Harry frowned. Those words, he had heard them before. Then it clicked and he gasped, that woman, those words. It was Lisa from the asylum!

"I'm sure you are dear, but I cant trust you to keep quiet." He murmured. "This wont hurt you."

"No please!" She cried. "Please, I'm your wife!"

He placed the tip of the wand to her forehead "Imperious!"

She jerked violently and then shuddered before falling still. To Harry's horror, when she raised her head, her eyes were completely blank and dull a tell tale sign she was completely under the spells effect.

The man let go of her and studied her intently for a moment. "Lisa can you hear me?"

She nodded. "Yes…master."

"Good girl." He whispered. He reached up and gently unclasped the necklace she wore, dropping it into his robes pocket. "I'll keep a hold of this for now. You no longer need the protection it offers anymore." Then he smiled at her and held out his arm to her.

"I want you to act as if we never had this conversation. Do you understand?"

She blinked at the command then she moved to accept the arm sliding her own through his. She smiled softly up at him.

"Yes dear, whatever you say."

"Now lets go before the others come looking for us."

"Yes lets."

With that the two swept from the room.

Harry tried to follow the couple but the scenery around him began to warp and twist violently. Harry felt like he was stuck in the midst of a tornado and without knowing he was doing it, he closed his eyes to ward off the dizziness. It was the sudden onset of a dozen voices raised in horrifying screams that made him open them again and when he did he found himself witness to a bloodbath.

The scenery was different now but still in the Malfoy Manor. Harry recognized it as the massive entrance hall in its former glory. The huge chandelier still hung from the ceiling, its many candles burning brightly illuminating the room with a warm glow. He could see the staircase with its intricate carvings, stretching towards the upper floors. The white walls reflected the light from the chandelier bouncing it about the room so it almost appeared as bright as if it was day time, though somehow Harry knew it was the dead of night. The stone flooring beneath his feet was polished so that he could actually see the reflections of those in the room. The entire effect was bright, regal and reeked of aristocratic heritage.

It would have been beautiful if he wasn't surrounded by death.

There was blood and screaming and terror. The room was in utter chaos, the servants of the manor running to and fro in a useless attempt to escape from a group of deranged witches and wizards dressed in black. He could see some of their faces, others had their hoods drawn keeping their features well hidden. They all had wands and many held weapons that Harry had only ever seen muggles wield for killing in movies.

He watched in horror as one servant girl, was beheaded violently with a hatchet, her head falling uselessly to the floor with a dull thud. Another was trying to crawl away from his tormentor as a black robed figure slashed violently at his back with a carving knife spraying blood with each sweep of his arm. Someone swung an axe, a scream and an arm was severed from its body. Another servant in her death throws thrashed on the floor, her head thrown back and screaming her entrails spilling freely from a gaping wound in her stomach. A large black wolf suddenly bounded onto the violent scene and leapt upon a male servant sinking its sharp canines into his tender neck. The man screamed and fell to the floor and the wolf, revelling in its victory over its prey, began to tear at the man's flesh, ripping him apart despite his harrowing cries. Curses were being flung around without abandon. One unlucky man was hit with the imperious curse and was forced into cutting himself open, the knife's blade gleaming wetly as it hacked at his flesh.

This was too much, this was violence and brutality on a level that Harry had never seen the likes of in his life. He wanted to look away, wanted to throw up, wanted everything to just stop but it wouldn't and he couldn't shut it out either. He tried to close his eyes again but found himself powerless to do so. The vision wouldn't stop, he was not allowed to close his eyes. Instead he looked helplessly to the floor in a vain attempt to block out the horror all around him only to see that there was a body lying at his feet. How had he not noticed it before?

It was a woman wearing a beautiful blue dress stained with blood and torn. She was half lying on her side and her pale blonde hair spilled over her face blocking her features from view, but Harry instinctively knew who she was.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Through the strands of her hair, he glimpsed her blue eyes staring vacantly up at him an expression of pure terror forever frozen in them. She was covered in so much blood that it was impossible from this angle to tell what injury type of injury she had taken too cause such a mess. A gasp, so quiet that he never should have been able to hear it above the screams made him jerk his head up.

Standing by the doors, arms wrapped around her slender waist was Lisa. She was staring about the room, her brown eyes wide, fearful and filled with a horror that Harry knew must be mirrored on his own face. Every now and then she would look at Narcissa's body and sob again.

_(Why didn't you help her!)_ Harry thought angrily _(If you cared so much why just stand there and let it happen?)_ But wait, Harry knew it wasn't her fault, not really. It was obvious that she was still under the imperious curses effects. Not able to do anything but watch helplessly as those she loved were murdered. But still couldn't she at least try and fight it?

Lisa looked up suddenly and oddly enough appeared to be looking right at Harry as if she could see him. She shook her head slightly and mouthed something that looked like 'I'm sorry.' It was then Harry noticed that she held something in her arms. A white book. The same white book that the blonde man had held before he touched him. It was resonating with a very faint glow and he saw that Lisa was struggling to mouth words. Was she trying to place some sort of spell upon the book? That would explain why he was seeing Lisa's memories and not Draco's this time. She had to be putting some kind of memory incantation onto it but she was having a lot of trouble forming the words being severely hindered by the curse. The book flashed once and then disappeared in a small burst of light. Her spell completed Lisa's shoulders slumped too tired to fight against the spell anymore. Harry knew well how hard it could be to fight against the imperious curse.

The screaming abruptly stopped.

Harry blinked at the sudden silence and tore his gaze from Lisa to look around him.

The floor was covered by a sea of blood and bodies.

The black robed figures stood calmly amongst the gore completely unconcerned with everything around them. One servant, who was not yet dead, reached a bloody hand up and grasped the hem of a black robe weakly. The hooded person looked down at the girl then kicked her in the face, knocking her head back. A small spray of blood shot up in the air, her nose was broken. She curled in on herself and lay very still, hands clutching at her bloodied face and whimpered quietly.

There was a slight commotion at the top of the stairs as another robed figure came down them. He had his hood thrown back exposing his face. Harry recognized him immediately, the phoney security guard from St Mungo's. He was carrying something slung over his shoulder, wrapped in a thick quilt. It looked suspiciously like a body…

Someone turned to the ex security guard.

"Weren't you supposed to kill him down here?' A woman's voice asked scornfully. "Or couldn't you wait Lance?"

Lance snorted and having reached the bottom of the staircase, unceremoniously threw the wrapped up body onto the floor. "Little bastard put up a fight Isabella. What was I supposed to do? Let him get away?"

"You should know the routine by now." The woman called Isabella scoffed. "Or are you really that stupid?"

_(Routine?)_ Harry thought disgustedly _(what kind of people call mass murder a routine!)_

"Stop it the both of you." A new voice commanded and Harry recognized it as the man from his earlier vision, Lisa's husband. He had his hood drawn up so once again his features were completely hidden from Harry and the snake pendant that belonged to Lisa glittered about his neck lying against his robe. Harry got the feeling that this person was the one in charge.

"It isn't an issue boss." Lance said "I replaced the quilt and no one will think to check for the bloodstains on the mattress. Isn't that what were counting on here?"

"Yes it is." Lisa's husband nodded "The Malfoy's were certainly not loved by the ministry I doubt there will be much of an inquest into their deaths. Not a detailed one at any rate. I can forgive this slight indiscretion this one time."

Surveying the carnage he nodded as if he was inspecting an artists work.

"You have gotten everyone I assume."

"Yes we have done a thorough check of the house." Isabella said.

"Where is Lucius?"

"We got him coming from the kitchen." Another robed figure supplied standing by Isabella "He was the first. We left him in the corridor. Didn't know what hit him."

"I see. Very good then we move on to the next step. Prepare to do a sweep of the entire first floor. Make sure you don't miss any bodies. Start with Lucius and work your way back here. There are heavy protection spells on the Manor and its assets, they won't burn but as long as the bodies do there won't be a problem."

Part of the group left and quickly made their way up the hall way. A few moments later they returned and Harry could see smoke trailing after them. They had began setting fire to the bodies in the other areas of the house.

The group made their way to the front doors and Lisa's husband reached over and grabbed her slender arm pulling her towards him unresistingly and together they left.

The others meanwhile were setting fire to those in the entrance hall.

One by one they ignited and burned fiercely as if they had been doused in fuel. Harry could almost smell the cooking flesh, it made him feel sick to think about it. The black wolf suddenly appeared again, nimbly leaping over the burning bodies. As it landed outside Harry saw it shift into the form of a woman, though he couldn't tell what she looked like for all the smoke building up in the room was obscuring his vision.

Everyone was leaving now. One by one they filed out the door their job obviously finished. Harry stared after them in dismay, how could anyone do these horrible things to people? He could faintly hear moaning as those who weren't dead yet were consumed by the flames and burnt alive. He looked once more towards where Draco's body lay and saw that one pale hand was visible beneath the thick quilt. His eyes widened when he saw the fingers flex slowly and the hand actually moved.

_(No)_ Harry thought with horror.

Draco was still alive

The fire licked at the quilt hungrily and quickly spread until it was only a mass of flames. Harry watched nauseated as the fire lapped at Draco's hand. The fingers twitched and his hand recoiled back under the quilt.

He was burning alive. He was burning and Harry was helpless to do anything but watch the gruesome spectacle.

"I don't want to see anymore!" Harry cried. "Stop I don't want to see anymore, no more NO MORE!" He trashed against the invisible bonds that held him rooted to the spot. Something was holding on to him, keeping him still in a vice like grip but that didn't stop Harry from struggling.

"STOP!" He screamed.

"Harry!" A voice cried back to him and suddenly he was free. His whole body jerked spasmodically, the world about him collapsed and disappeared and he was able to open his eyes.

He was awake.


	27. Traitor

_Well there goes my updating schedule, I'm sorry it has been so damn long once again. I wasn't in the mood for working on it at all and was tired of writing horror. But then I read all the wonderful reviews and just about kicked myself for not updating. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it and all the wonderful praise motivated me to crank out another chapter. So here it is, hope its not disappointing for anyone. _

_Disclaimer: After 26 chapters it should be obvious that I don't own any of them._

((-))

Someone was looking down at him. It was hard to make out features clearly but he was pretty sure it was a woman.

"Thank goodness!" She breathed "I thought you were dead for sure." She turned her head to shout over her shoulder at someone behind her. "Edgar! Edgar we're over here!"

The sound of heavy footsteps hurrying up the hall, then a bright light shone over Harry's face, making him squint uncomfortably.

"My lord, Harry you look awful." Edgar said as he knelt beside him. "What's happened to you?"

Harry ignored the question in favour of asking his own.

"What…what are you doing here?" He struggled to sit up, despite the woman's protests. "You shouldn't be here it's dangerous."

Edgar snorted. "That, my boy is exactly the reason **you** shouldn't be here."

Harry shook his head slowly, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. "How did you even know I was here?"

"With everything that's happened in the last few days it wasn't too far a leap of logic to guess you were here. Ron and Hermione were nearly hysterical when they came to my house, proclaiming you were missing."

Harry winced at that. They had good reason to be worried considering what happened the last time he had up and disappeared. He forced those dark thoughts away, instead focusing on his present situation. "Are they here?" He asked. Edgar shook his head, looking distracted as he helped Harry into a standing position. The woman, a pretty red head Harry noted, moved to his side ready to help steady him should he fall.

"They're back at my house." Edgar said as they moved down the corridor. "I thought it would be best if they stayed behind considering their past experience with this place." Harry nodded relieved that they, at least, were safe.

"You're bleeding." The woman remarked softly, Harry stared at her in surprise.

"I am?"

"Yes." The woman answered, frowning up at him. "It's all over your mouth, you can't taste it?"

Now that she mentioned it, he could. Harry grimaced; he hated the taste of blood. Reaching up he prodded gently at his mouth feeling the sticky warmth smear onto his fingers. He could feel small patches of torn skin on his bottom lip too; he must have bitten them at some point. He wiped some of the blood off on his sleeve.

"Thanks." He muttered. The red head simply nodded, eyes trained ahead of them as they picked their path by wand light.

"Hey I never asked your name." Harry said.

Her pale green eyes briefly flicked towards him. "It's Laura. I'm an Auror…at least I was I'm not sure I want to be one anymore. Not after everything that has happened." She shook her head, expression darkening. Presumably thinking about the fate of her friends Harry thought. He could sympathize with that, having lost friends of his own throughout his years as an Auror.

"I'm sorry about your friends, if I had only come sooner…"

"There was nothing you could do." Laura said shortly.

"Be careful here." Edgar said and Harry saw that they had come to the staircase leading down towards the ground floor. He peered around somewhat nervously, remembering his encounter with the blind ghost earlier on. Thankfully it looked like there nothing down stairs but darkness.

"Don't want anyone falling, so stick close to me." Edgar said aiming his wand's light at the stone steps as he lead the way, Harry followed behind him and Laura took up the rear.

"We will be out of here soon Harry." Edgar looked back at him and gave him a reassuring smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

Harry frowned trying to shake off the foggy feeling in his head. Something wasn't right…

He tripped.

Letting out a surprised yelp he tumbled forward barely having enough time to imagine cracking his head open on the stairs when Edgar flung out and arm and grabbed him. Jerked from his forward momentum Harry crashed into Edgar and the two almost tumbled over the side of the balustrade both finding their balance at the last minute.

"Shit." Harry murmured. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He took a deep breath, head spinning at the near miss. "I'm sorry."

"No harm done thankfully." Edgar replied righting the unsteady man on his feet. "Just be a little more careful Harry…Harry?"

But Harry was no longer listening as he was staring at something that glimmered green and silver about Edgar's neck. He hadn't noticed it before, Edgar must have had it concealed within his robes but it had been pulled free when Harry had been knocked into him.

"Harry what is it?" Edgar questioned looking concerned. Harry began to feel sick to his stomach as he recognized what it was.

A silver necklace with a snake pendant attached, it emerald eyes almost glowing in the dim lighting.

He stepped away from Edgar and stared at him in horror. Images flashed before his eyes, the mysterious man in his vision that took the necklace from Lisa, cast the imperious curse on her, drove his own wife insane, took part in killing the Malfoy's and who knew what else…

'He stole his love from me.' Lisa's words echoed within his brain, drowning out any other thoughts until he couldn't focus anything else.

"It was you." Harry whispered "All this time and it was you."

"Harry." Edgar's voice hardened and his eyes had narrowed dangerously as he stepped towards him. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Get the hell away from me." Harry hissed.

There was a soft muttering from behind him and before Harry could turn to see what it was a blinding pain slammed into his legs knocking his feet from under him... He half spun, lurching for the stone balustrade in a desperate attempt to save himself but wasn't quick enough. He was falling again and this time no one came to his rescue. His head struck the unforgiving stone and Harry imagined his skull exploding into a thousand bloody pieces as darkness encroached his vision. Luckily for him he didn't have to experience the rest of the fall as he was unconscious when his body finally rolled to a stop at the base of the stairs.

((-))

He came to slowly, his head was throbbing and felt wet . His arms hung lax at his sides, the tips of his fingers just brushing the ground. Harry realised that he was floating a few feet off of the ground, being levitated by a spell and moving but where though he didn't know. _(I'm still alive)_ he thought dazedly but he wouldn't put a sporting bet on the odds he would stay that way for long. Around him he could hear people speaking but the pain in his head made it difficult to concentrate and he was only able to catch small bits of the conversation.

"Better not die."

"What….not matter….kill him anyway."

"Not like this…need…Where's Lance?"

"Meet us there."

Harry gave a pitiful moan as he blacked out once again.

((-))

Harry's first coherent thought as he journeyed back into the realms of consciousness was that he hurt.

Badly.

The second was that he could distinctly smell blood. His blood? Groaning he tossed his head to the side, eyes still scrunched closed. He couldn't remember what had happened to him, although he knew it must have been bad since the pain radiating from his legs made him nauseous, which clearly told him that the hurt he had taken had been serious. Harry briefly wondered if he had been involved in an accident of some sort which would probably explain why he couldn't remember anything.

Trying to move only resulted in waves of agony so Harry quickly gave that up, panting as he tried to figure out his next move. As he lay quietly he began to become aware of other things. Apart from the smell of blood and the pain in his legs, his head also ached as if he had hit it and the ground the beneath him was hard, unyielding and cold. The smooth texture beneath his hands told him he was lying on stone of some sort. Polished stone maybe? And while he could hear the wail of wind it was distant and since he couldn't feel the cold touch of air he could safely assume he was inside somewhere.

_(I should open my eyes and find out for sure.)_ He told himself although many minutes passed before he could actually find it in himself to do so. Noting that it took more effort than it should have he slowly peeled them open.

And found himself staring straight at a corpse.

She was lying on her side, facing him and dressed in a tatty white sweater and ripped jeans. The red curls of her hair cascaded around her shoulders the tips just resting on the ground. One half of her face was caked in blood from a hideous injury that spanned across her cheek and eye. He could see that the eye itself was completely ruined leaving the poor girl with only one pale green eye that stared at him with a vacant gaze.

A dead gaze.

He jerked violently then hissed as agony shot up his legs again. Jogged by the nasty shock his memory began to recall exactly what had happened to him. He had collapsed in the hall and Edgar and that woman Laura…

But wasn't this Laura?

Looking at her mangled face made him feel sick so he turned his head from her. He remembered them both taking him towards the stairs, he had tripped and Edgar had steadied him. Harry's eyes darkened, he remembered seeing the necklace that he had obviously taken from Lisa and then Laura had shouted some sort of curse at him and he felt an explosion of pain. He must have tripped and fallen down the stairs…after that it was all blurry.

_(But how did she end up dead?)_ Harry thought _(and where is Edgar?)_

"I imagine you must be quite confused Mr Potter." A silken voice suddenly made its presence known and despite himself Harry flinched.

Light blossomed about the room and soft footsteps made there way closer to him until they were standing directly over him. Harry squinted through the cracks in his glasses; they must have broken in the fall he was lucky they didn't shatter completely.

A woman was standing over him and for a moment he was reminded off the dream he had several days ago about the woman standing over him while he was engulfed in flames. He blinked several times and finally she came into focus.

It was Laura. Only she was dressed the black robes and matching cloak like he had seen her in earlier. Her green eyes were shining like a cat in her wands light.

"What the hell?!" Harry exclaimed looking back to the body on the floor then back at this woman standing above him.

She laughed and the sound grated in Harry's ears "You don't recognize me do you dear? But of course you don't and how could you?" Then to Harry's utter amazement her body began to change. A gradual shifting at first, he watched as her features seemed to age. Fine wrinkles appeared at the corners of her eyes and mouth. Her hair lengthened and changed to a deep brown streaked with silver. Her body seemed to grow slightly taller and Harry now found himself staring at a woman in her mid forties and he couldn't restrain the gasp as he recognized her.

She practically purred as she shook her head letting her loose hair settle about her shoulders.

"Do you perhaps recognize me now?" She asked.

"Edith." Harry whispered in horror.

"Yes dear that's right. I am a metamorphmagus." She smiled then glanced at his legs. "It looks as if you are badly injured Mr Potter. I'm afraid my bone breaking curse did quite the number on you. Not to mention your nasty fall."

_(Bone breaking curse?)_ Painfully and gritting his teeth Harry raised himself up on his elbow and surveyed the damage Edith had caused him.

Both his legs were broken, his right was bent at a sickening angle and the other was so badly shattered that shards of his legs bones had actually pierced through the skin and his trousers. He could see the tiny white fragments glittering wetly. A small but growing puddle of blood was pooling about the ghastly looking wound.

He was a complete mess.

With a groan he collapsed onto his back, the image of his shattered legs threatening to make him vomit, pass out or both.

"Yes it's not a pretty picture." Edith commented idly as if she was talking about the weather. "It must be agony for you."

"Did you kill her?" Harry hissed through his teeth.

"Kill who? Her?" Edith said gesturing to the body on the floor. "Well I did take her appearance on."

"Did you kill her?!"

"No I didn't, though not for lack of trying. No the killing blow wasn't delivered by me. You know she was quite the fighter. She might have even made it out of here alive if my associate hadn't of arrived when he did."

"Edgar." Harry found it in himself to growl.

"No." A deep voice answered before Edith could. "Me."

Two other people had come to stand over him; both dressed in black cloaks and both holding wands. One was Edgar; Harry felt a rush of hatred towards the man as he spotted the snake necklace hanging about his neck. The other man the one who had spoken Harry knew as well and he shuddered.

"Not you."

The man grinned at him; the ugly scar in his cheek was puckered and slightly raised. Out of one of his sleeves he drew out a silver letter opener, stained with dry blood, and twirled it casually between his fingers.

"Miss me?" He grinned.

"Not much." Harry groaned.

"You know I never paid you back for this pretty little scar of mine." He said and then stomped on his broken leg.

Hard.

White hot agony streaked through him and Harry couldn't contain the scream that ripped free from his throat. He tasted bile at the back of his throat and almost choked on it as he vomited onto the floor with great shuddering heaves.

"I think I might save this for a later on." The man grinned at Harry's misery and smoothly slipped the letter opener into one of his robes pockets. Then he turned to Edith.

"You're still wearing that ugly thing darling? Take it off Lisa."

_(Lisa? What the hell?)_ Harry's eyes widened as Edith smiled and nodded. "I must admit I am getting pretty tired of being an old woman."

Once again she began to change.

Her hair lengthened and turned a shade of darkest black. It bled down to her waist like a black waterfall and hung there shimmering almost unnaturally. Her dark eyes lightened until they were a shocking shade of blue the likes Harry had never seen before.

"Is this better then Lance?" She purred throwing a dazzling smile at him. Lance grinned, his ugly scar bunching up around the corner of his mouth. She then turned her attention towards Harry.

"Now I wonder dear if you know who I am now." Her eyes glittered wickedly at him and Harry was struck with the familiarity of them. He knew he had seen this particular face somewhere before but where?

"I suppose I should introduce myself properly." She continued "My name is not really Edith the real Edith was tragically killed by me years ago. My real name is Lisa Wynn. I used to be an Auror until my untimely death about ten years ago. Perhaps you have seen my records in the Ministry files?"

Now Harry remembered where he had seen her or at least seen her picture. Lisa Wynn had supposedly died when she was 24 ten years ago, killed by a Death Eater. He had remembered reading that but looking her over now it was very clear she was well and truly alive. The living girl. That was what Edgar's wife had said to him in the asylum 'I killed the living girl'. She had been a seer too and she knew what kind of evil her husband was going to commit but had been powerless to stop it. The poor woman no one deserved to be treated like that.

"You set your own wife up didn't you?" Harry accused Edgar, who up until now had been silent. The older man's eyes narrowed.

"Yes I did."

"You're disgusting. How could you do that to your own wife?" Harry spat.

"She was going to ruin everything it was a necessity." He shrugged casually. Lisa purred and moulded herself against Edgar's side.

"She was a powerful seer you know. But she did have one major flaw; her own morality, that's what killed her in the end. Well that and the imperious curse of course. She was far too gutless to actually kill herself without assistance even if she was insane."

"You're a bitch." Harry spat but yelped as Lance delivered a sharp kick to his side; Lisa merely smiled serenely at him.

"So I've been told dear."

"What about her?" Harry said looking at Laura's corpse "what the hell did she do to deserve this?! And the others why them?"

"They didn't do anything Harry." Edgar said "But all the same I needed the souls and they were perfect."

_(Souls? Why does he need people's souls?)_ Harry shivered at he looked at the man he once considered a friend, and for the first time in years Harry felt fear. _(What have you done to people?)_

Edgar looked down at him thoughtfully for a moment then smiled. It was a nasty sort of smile, the kind of smile he used to see on Voldemort's face right before something very unpleasant and usually painful happened to whoever it was directed at.

"Let me tell you a story Harry."

The smile got colder.


	28. Raison D'etre

_ Look I finally updated! And yes I know most of you are probably thinking it's about time. I'm sorry for the delay once again; I can never stick to my deadline schedules. It's like a disease or something. Reading some of the reviews I got for the last chapter (you're all awesome by the way thank you so much) I noticed that there has been a little confusion over some aspects of this story.  
Sorry for that, I have a habit of writing cryptically sometimes and I leave very small clues that people might not pick up on unless you remember every detail of every chapter. Sorry for that I'm hopeless at writing mysteries but I'm working on improving my writing all the time. To clear up the confusion though here are some chapter references that will hopefully answer the questions you guys had. _

_Chapter 13: Lisa Wyn first mentioned in Ministry Files._

_Chapter 26: The other Lisa, Edgar's wife, mentions the other woman who shares her name._

_Chapter 26: It is mentioned that the ex security guard of St Mungo's name is Lance._

_As for the question of who the old man was that the 'fake' Laura was speaking to. That was Edgar. Sorry if that was confusing for anyone._

_There is quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter, hope it's not too boring for everyone. Draco is not going to be in this chapter, but never fear he will be in the next one for those of you who are wondering._

_Disclaimer: Come on, does anyone really think I own Harry Potter?_

_Sidenote: Edgar really likes imperio._

((-))

"Let me tell you a story Harry."

"I'd rather you didn't." He grunted as he fruitlessly tried to crawl away from the older man. Edgar gave a dark chuckle and knelt down next to him. He grabbed Harry's shoulder and in a surprising display of strength he yanked Harry around to face him. Harry's breath hitched as his broken legs were painfully jostled about.

"There's that infamous stubbornness of yours again. You need to stop making things harder on yourself; you always do it you know." Edgar shot Harry a disapproving look. Harry glowered back trying to shake off the feeling of a child being scolded for stealing cookies before dinner.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't particularly enjoy conversing with killers." Harry snapped. Edgar grinned at him in a disturbing way.

"No I don't suppose you do. However if you will not entertain a conversation with me you'll never find out the truth. You **do **want to know the truth don't you?"

"**No**." _(Yes)_

"Liar." Edgar commented casually. "Did you know that we are all here tonight because of you?"

Now that got Harry's attention and he looked at Edgar, furious green eyes questioning.

"Oh yes tonight was arranged just for you. At first I didn't want you involved at all, despite myself I grew rather fond of you over the years. Then of course Lisa set you up and that Malfoy brat decided to take matters into his own hands and there wasn't much to be done for it." Edgar said "I tried to slip you a potion to erase your memory when you first visited me but somehow you managed to escape its effects."

"That night you gave me a potion to heal my stomach…" Harry muttered. He remembered that now. Coming back from Edgar's place, noticing that the healing potion he had given him seemed to have changed colour. Malfoy admitting that he switched potions to make him dream. Silently Harry thanked Malfoy for his interference.

Edgar nodded "Yes and that failed. I then thought I should have you taken care of permanently so I sent Lance to finish you off. I had intended to have you killed quickly and mercifully and blame it all on a random attack and then yet again I failed. It was very frustrating Harry."

"I'm very sorry I've ruined your plans." Harry said sarcastically.

"Well that's the thing Harry." Edgar replied, ignoring the Auror's scathing tone "I have been doing some thinking and have come to the conclusion that you've only made everything better. Yes originally I wanted you out of the way now I **very** much want you in the way. You're magical prowess is quite remarkable, even among other witches and wizards you are unusually powerful. I have no doubt that your soul, once harvested, will be very…interesting to say the least."

"What are you talking about?" Harry moaned, his head throbbing fiercely, he was beginning to feel rather light headed and his skin felt cold and clammy. He entertained the thought that he was probably going into shock.

How lovely.

"And now we come to the actual story. It all started many, many years ago." Edgar began. "I was quite young and in service to Voldemort at the time, this was before you were born of course."

Harry made a noise in the back of throat that could have been a growl or a whimper.

"Oh yes I was a Death Eater, one of the few actually who managed to keep my identity unknown even long after his first fall from grace and of course when you finally killed him. No one has ever suspected me and why should they after all I was a top Auror in my prime. I am also a very gifted Legilimens and it's not very difficult to subtly sway peoples minds in your favour if you good enough at it of course."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Edgar asked "Why would I join such a horrible man? Why would I kill people under his name? And I did kill people Harry make no mistake about that." The older man sighed. "It wasn't because I was abused, ostracised from people. I wasn't bullied at school, I don't hate muggleborns and I wasn't depressed or looking for a meaning to life. No I suppose in the end it all comes down the simple fact that…well I guess I could be considered evil. I enjoyed being in charge of peoples lives, whether they lived or died was up to me and the power. I did so love the power." Edgar smiled as if recalling a particularly fond memory. Harry grimaced; he really didn't want to hear any of this.

_(Malfoy.)_ He thought furiously _(I don't want to die here because of you. Get your arse down here now!)_ Whether or not the ghost heard him was up for debate as he received no response and Harry couldn't help but wonder for a moment if perhaps Draco was going to let him fight this battle himself. This would really suck as it probably meant he was going to get killed. There was no way he could fight off three people, without his wand, with both legs broken and a probable concussion. The best he could manage at the moment was wriggling around pathetically and if he tried hard enough he might be able to work himself up to throwing up on their robes.

"Then of course Voldemort finally fell, both times curtesy of you." Edgar continued.

"So what?" Harry snarled, ignoring the continuing pain in his head and legs. "You want an apology? I suppose this is all some sort of twisted revenge then is it?"

Lisa suddenly laughed "If it were that simple dear we would have killed you long ago."

"Yes." Edgar continued. "The first time Voldemort was defeated I realized what a fool he really was. Oh he had the right ideas, world domination after all is an attractive prospect, but his execution was all wrong. You see he had one very intricate flaw in his grand scheme to rule all. That was his followers."

"And their beating hearts." Lance put in.

"The problem with the living Harry is that they are simply too unreliable, too weak, too easily frightened. Why do you think many people followed Voldemort in the first place? They were frightened into servitude by one more powerful than them. How can you expect great things from your own soldiers when they are such cowards to the cause?" Edgar shook his head. "Rats abandon a ship at the first sign of a leak Harry, loyalty is such a fickle thing. I saw it for myself after Voldemort's fall, saw all his followers scatter and turn their backs on the one they swore to serve. How pathetic they all were, the Dark Lord most of all." Edgar got fluidly to his feet and began pacing the room; his wand's light jumping off the walls and castings eerie shadows as he waved his hands around.

_(His completely insane. How did I never realise it.)_ Harry thought distressed. Apparently he was the only one in the room of this opinion. Lisa and Lance looked simply awed by him.

"So." Edgar continued "I realised that I would have to take bigger steps than the Dark Lord if I wanted to make his dream my own. I would have to seek an army of the more…extreme kind. The dead Harry! The dead! How perfect would it be to command the forces of beings that didn't know fear, didn't know pain? Who wouldn't tire or retain injury, and who could slaughter those who would oppose us. We would be truly unstoppable."

"You can't control the dead. No one can, not even Voldemort could do that he could only store spirits in his wand for his own gain." Harry said. "Your plan is just as flawed as Voldemort's ever was."

Edgar turned and regarded him, his manner suddenly calm and eyes glittering malevolently at him in the wands light.

"Do you understand the differences between spirits and poltergeists Harry? I think you do its reasonably simple. A ghost is a memory or projection of what once was and very harmless to those who walk among the living. A poltergeist however is born from a violent, usually horrifying death and is consequently filled with a violent rage. They become known as malevolent spirits. Rage is a very dangerous thing Harry. Poltergeist's loose much of what made them who they once were, even the sweetest child and most noble of people can become twisted creatures who relish the sight of blood and long to see it in a vain attempt to sooth their darkened souls. It doesn't matter who their victims are, luckily for me, poltergeists don't discriminate between who they kill. Unfortunately though you are right in one aspect, there is a flaw and that is that the requirements for such spirits to be born happen under such extreme circumstances that it rarely happens at all. So to combat this flaw I have once again taken matters into my own hand."

"How many people have you killed?" Harry whispered dreading the answer but at the same time he had to know.

"Not as many as I would have liked." Edgar admitted "Perhaps nearly a hundred or so, it's a lengthy process and sometimes involves days of torturing the chosen person to obtain the level of terror and pain at death needed to create a poltergeist. I have managed to avoid suspicion by mostly targeting Dark Art supporters and every now and then runaways and the homeless. No one is particularly bothered with them and most don't care when even a dozen or so turn up dead. Most of the time it's simply assumed that Death Eaters killed their own for one reason or another. The Malfoy's are a nice example of that. It seems a half baked theory of a fire, whether purposeful or accidental, was enough to satisfy any investigation. All we had to do was spread a little fire among the first floor. Most of the Malfoy's possessions were charmed of course and immune to fire so we didn't have to worry about causing too much convincing damage."

"Edgar's status as a top Auror also helped a great deal." Lisa said "Especially since he was the one doing the investigations for most of the murders. No one ever thought to question his judgement or reports on the incidents."

"What have you done to Ron and Hermione?" Harry suddenly demanded, more than a little afraid of what Edgar could have done to his best friends.

"Oh they're fine Harry."

"Don't lie to me!" Harry hissed. "If you've hurt them…"

"A rather empty threat wouldn't you say." Lisa sneered.

"Shut up bitch." Harry spat.

"Yes Lisa dear do be quiet Harry and I are talking." Edgar said and ignoring Lisa's outraged expression continued. "Your friends are currently fine and completely oblivious to your current situation. You don't need to worry about them."

"Imperius curse." Harry muttered.

"You are clever aren't you? Yes Harry both of them are under my control, unfortunately for them neither were very adept at shaking off imperio especially when they didn't even know it had been cast on them in the first place."

"Are you going to kill them too?"

"Of course not, at the moment they don't present a danger to me or my plans. In fact they think you've up and disappeared again. Eventually they will assume that you have finally committed suicide and considering your previous attempt it will only be a natural assumption one of which I will make no attempt to dissuade them of."

"No don't do that." Harry said quietly. "Don't let them think I killed myself."

"Why not? Surely it's not going to matter to you either way Harry. You'll be dead after all."

"I don't…want them to think I was a coward." Harry said softly "don't make them think I just gave up."

Edgar tilted his head to one side and regarded Harry for a moment with narrowed eyes.

"Perhaps Harry." Edgar said and for a brief moment Harry thought he could see sympathy reflected in the older man's eyes.

"Why did you do such horrible things to your wife?" Harry asked.

There was that flicker of sympathy again. "I didn't want to. But she had seen my plans and sought to ruin them, I couldn't allow her to do it. So I placed her under imperio to keep her docile and compliant. Unfortunately some time after the Malfoy's death she began to fight against the spell and I had to find another solution for her. I did not want to kill her, believe it or not Harry I cared for my wife but she was becoming too unruly and defiant and I had to take action against her. So with the help of Lisa here, who was at the time under suspicion of Death Eater acts, we framed my dear wife for murder and had her committed under the grounds of insanity. I then divorced her to sever my connections to her. My plan was to keep her there for as long as it would take for me to complete my plans and then I would retrieve her from the asylum. Unfortunately Lisa here jumped the gun and made my wife kill herself, despite my orders otherwise."

"It's not like she mattered anymore." Lisa protested. "She was completely insane from imperious; it made sense to get rid of her. She was useless to us."

"Indeed." Edgar said coolly. "Just because you are my lover dear, does not give you the right to go above my orders. I told you the same thing when you first sent Harry and the others into this house for your own amusement."

"It was getting boring being Edith. Selling houses every day for years gets tiring I deserved a little entertainment." Lisa protested.

"There was no cousin, who wanted the house cleansed was there?" Harry said.

"No there wasn't. I admit it I did it mostly for fun; I honestly thought you were going to be killed. It was also a nice way to add to the souls in the mansion. It's not the first time I have done it. Being an estate agent meant I could easily keep tabs on all the houses we had killed at and add to our growing collection as I saw fit. I also made sure that they were never sold off. So we had access to them at all times." Lisa smiled. "It was the perfect cover to take after my supposed death at Edgar's wife's hand, and very convenient too."

"As for your earlier observation Harry, about controlling the dead." Edgar said. "Myself and my…shall we say coven of witches and wizards who think similarly to myself have laboured over that very problem for years. Lisa, Lance, myself, voodoo priestesses, necromancers and many others have spent years dedicated to achieving this very goal. Is it possible Harry? The answer is it's not impossible. Is it difficult? Yes certainly. Has it been done?" He smiled then and produced a round orb from one of the pockets in his black robes. It was about the size of the older man's palm and was glowing, lighting up the room.

"Yes Harry it has finally been done. This is Mors Mortis. The various spells, potions and hexes that have gone into its creation mean it can contain and capture rogue souls, summon them and allow me to control the dead as easily as I would control a person under the imperius curse." He held it up to his face and Harry could see it pulsating like a beating heart. It was a wholly ugly looking thing; black as night with vein like patterning over its surface the colour of blood. It looked to be made of some sort of hard material, possibly crystal.

"Your about to witness the first steps in making history Harry."

"And lucky you." Lisa purred. "You even get to take part in it."

"So." Edgar said. "Shall we get started?"


	29. Fatal

_Well yet again I seem to be horribly late with updating. Most of you are probably used to it by now but I'm still very sorry for being so late with this chapter. Actually I have to admit that if it wasn't for my best friend noticing how long it has been since an update I would probably still be working on this. She hit me over the head hard and repeatedly until I got my act together and finished this. I ended up deciding to just post what I have now even though I'm not happy with it. If I continued to try and fix this it would take months. I may come back later though and change it. It hasn't been edited as much as it should have so please excuse any grammar errors and whatnot._

_Ok a quick warning for this chapter. There will be violence and we will be touching down on the subject of torture. I wanted to go further with it then I did here but ended up editing a lot of it out to avoid complaints about the levels of violence in this story. If you're really squeamish though don't read it._

_Note about this chapter: If any one recognises these, the spell used in this chapter is actually a combination of two binding spells I researched in a book on witchcraft. I think I have also seen these spells on the internet before as well. _

_Finally I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me so far and a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _

((-))

"The first thing we need is the ghosts in the manor gathered in one place. Here will be just fine" Edgar said "Once we do that it will be a simple matter of reciting the correct spell to activate Mors Mortis and it shall then draw the spirits into the orb."

Despite the fact that they all currently seemed to be ignoring him Harry had no delusions that they had forgotten about him. He wasn't a threat at the moment, his wand had been taken and he was too badly injured to make a run for it. He briefly attempted to gather concentration to apparate only to find the pain resonating in his head was far too distracting. If he tried to apparate now he would most likely arrive at his destination missing various body parts, _(Though it might just be worth it.)_ He thought eyeing the trio as they discussed plans with an eagerness that made him want to curse them.

_(It's only going to get worse too.)_ Harry thought grimly remembering Edgar's talk of torture. He had no doubt that his role in their insane plan was to join the other souls in the orb. They were going to kill him…or at least try to at any rate. He would be damned if he would be giving up now, he had no idea how he was supposed to get out of this one but he could at least try and make things as difficult for everyone around him as humanly possible.

It was what he was good at after all.

"Great so how are we going to get all these damn ghosts in the one place?" Lance suddenly asked and Harry turned his attention back to the conversation.

"For a start we only need one of them here the rest will follow like sheep." Edgar glanced down at Harry. "The Malfoy boy shares a mental connection with Harry and he will come for him when he believes Harry to be in mortal danger."

_(I'm not already in mortal danger?!)_ Harry thought in exasperation.

"So we have to put him in mortal danger huh?" Lance smiled "Right then." He pulled out the letter opener again and swiftly knelt by Harry right side. "So let's put him in danger."

"I would be careful Lance." Edgar warned.

"What for?" Lance scoffed "What's he going to do? Glare at me?"

Harry's eyes widened with shock as the letter opener was unceremoniously plunged into his right shoulder.

Harry couldn't contain a pained yowl as he tried to instinctively curl in on himself and crawl away from his tormentor at the same time.

"Try having one shoved into your face. Maybe we'll try that one next what do you think?" Lance hissed "Or maybe even have a go with the good old Cruciatus curse? I wonder how long you could take it for…" He trailed off thoughtfully, raising his wand the curse on the tip of his tongue but fortunately for Harry he never got the chance to cast it.

A cold gust of air was all the warning Lance got before something collided with his left leg and a sharp sting of pain raced up his body. His eyes bugged out in shock, a look of bewilderment crossed his face and he teetered drunkenly to one side before falling to the ground like a limp rag doll.

Lisa screamed.

Harry stared in horror.

"I told you to be careful." Edgar commented mildly.

Draco was standing where Lance had been, glowering down at the other man with a hatred Harry had never seen before reflected in his grey eyes. He was easily holding a hefty axe in his hands, one finger lazily tracing over the slightly curved blade, which was now stained with fresh blood. He idly kicked Lance's severed leg out of his way as he advanced on the fallen man. Lance, staring in horror at the bloody remains that used to be his left leg didn't even react until the ghost swung the axe down again. The blade, though old, was sharp enough to tear easily through the flimsy barricade of flesh, muscle and bone. Lance screamed, ripped from his shock as his other leg was severed from his body. Blood from his mangled stumps gushed out onto the floor, pooling across the stone.

Harry flinched as it came a little too close to his face, rolling over onto his stomach and pushing himself backwards with his arms. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as his broken legs scrapped across the floor.

Lance was writhing on the floor, body shaking and convulsing like he was having a seizure and the blood curdling screams…Harry couldn't stand the screaming, he had to fight the urge to cover his ears it was so loud. A quick glance back confirmed that neither Edgar nor Lisa seemed inclined to help the man. Lisa's initial horror seemed to have faded and she was biting her lip like a little kid, staring at the carnage with an exited gleam in her blue eyes. Edgar was merely standing by quietly, no expression on his face, hands lightly clasped behind his back as if observing nothing more than grass growing or paint drying.

Harry turned away from them both, sickened that anyone could possibly find this enjoyable.

Draco had a feral look in his eyes as he appraised the man howling in agony in front of him. He snorted quietly in disgust and his grip tightened on the axe's handle. He briefly contemplated seeing how many limbs he could hack off before the man could bleed to death, or die from shock. It sounded like an entertaining thing to do but unfortunately there were still two others in the room and he couldn't afford to indulge his petty whims at the moment. Besides Harry didn't look like he couldn't take much more of this, so Draco decided to be charitable.

Just this once.

He raised the axe again, ignoring the drops of blood that dripped off the handle and splattered the floor, and swung it down with as must force as he could.

Lance raised his head, saw the wicked blade bearing down on him and raised an arm to instinctively protect his face, screaming garbled pleas and nonsense that was promptly ignored. The axe split his arm in half, severing it off at the elbow and silencing Lance's screams permanently as it buried itself in his face, cutting the man's head in half vertically. There was a clang as the blade bit into the stone beneath Lance and then deathly silence. Lance's body twitched sporadically, and Harry could actually see bits of Lance's brain matter as it seeped through his split skull. More blood spilled across the floor, spreading across the stone like toxic ooze.

"Very nice." Edgar commented. He sounded pleased.

Said ghost narrowed his eyes and turned to face the older man so slowly it was almost painful to watch. Harry actually found himself cringing at the expression on the spirits face as he turned to face the dark wizard and witch.

Draco stared at them, his eyes narrowed to mere slits almost glowing in the dark, and the room suddenly got impossibly colder as Draco was no longer the only spiritual occupant in the room.

They came through the walls, drifting through the ceiling and crawling up through the floor, every servant, house elf and occupant of the Malfoy Manor. There had to be at least twenty spirits here probably more and they drifted menacingly into a circle about Edgar and Lisa snarling and hissing like wild animals. Harry seemed to be forgotten about for the time being though he saw that Draco would glance at him every now and then, probably to ensure the other ghosts, especially Lucius or Narcissa , didn't randomly decide to tear him apart when they were finished with Edgar and Lisa.

"I'm so glad you could all make it here tonight." Edgar said, smiling brazenly at the ghosts. "Naricissa my dear you look simply ravishing as always."

Lucius made a noise that sounded like a growl and strode forward towards Edgar lethal intent reflecting in those cold grey eyes. In response Edgar held the orb out to the ghost. Lucius stopped and recoiled suddenly from the man as if he had been burnt. The former patriarch of the Malfoy family looked both confused and outraged that Edgar had a method of repelling him. The surrounding ghosts hissed both in dismay and hatred. A few reached out to swipe at Edgar and Lisa ineffectively.

"What is that thing?" Lucius hissed in a grating voice.

"Why this" Edgar began cheerfully "Is a very special new toy of mine, one I have been dying, please excuse the pun, to show you. Would you like to see what it can do Lucius?"

"No." Harry croaked out. "No, stay away."

By some miracle Draco had actually heard him and turned a questioning look at Harry.

Harry sensing time was running out relayed the whole story telepathically to Draco through their bond as quickly as he could. Draco's sliver eyes widened fractionally as he glanced back at Edgar, Lisa and orb that kept the ghosts from tearing them apart. Malfoy's eyes hardened and Harry knew he trying to decide whether his desire for revenge outweighed the caution Harry wanted him to take.

'Come on Malfoy you have to believe me.' Harry thought furiously at the spirit 'I know it sounds far fetched but I'm telling the truth! Don't go near that thing! Get away!' But Malfoy was no longer looking at him, not seeming to be listening to him. His hands fisted at his sides, his jaw clenched Harry had the sinking feeling that his rage was about to prevail over his commonsense.

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed and then stopped what he was about to say as an enraged scream rang throughout the hall.

Narcissa Malfoy had acted before her son could.

With an inhuman shriek she suddenly rushed at Edgar, arms outstretched and fingers curled like claws. Edgar, apparently not expecting a charged attack took a single step back in shock but gathered his nerves quickly. He held the orb up and intoned something Harry couldn't entirely make out. There was a flash of light and Narcissa slammed into the equivalent of an invisible wall and was knocked back to the floor. Edgar wasted no further time, holding the orb now in both hands he raised it above his head and began to chant.

"Hold thy limbs and stop thy mouth.  
Seal thy eyes and choke thy breath.  
Wrap thee round with ropes of death.

By air and earth, by water and fire.  
So be you bound, as I desire."

The effect was instantaneous.

Mors Mortis lit up with a brilliant light that streamed from the orb and spilled onto the floor like a thick, heavy mist. Tendrils of light began to form and sweep across the ground almost as if they were sentient beings searching for something they had lost. That something turned out to be Narcissa Malfoy.

They leapt up from the floor and coiled about her wrists and torso holding steady and not slipping through Narcissa's intangible form as they ought to. Harry despite himself was shocked. Apparently Narcissa was pretty shocked at this revelation too since she didn't try to struggle until the tendrils of light tightened and jerked backwards. The pulled her to the floor and began dragging her back towards the orb. She screamed and flailed wildly; clawing and hissing at her bonds of light as they resolutely pulled her towards Mors Mortis. The orb flexed once, twice in Edgar's hand then let out a blinding pulse of light. For a moment Harry was blind and when his vision finally cleared Narcissa Malfoy was gone.

Lucius and Draco were staring in horror, a few of the other ghosts let loose wails of terror. Edgar grinned and held up the orb again.

Light spilled forth from Mors Mortis once more, light tendrils shooting off in every direction, gliding past the living and latching onto the dead. Screams filled the air and Harry almost couldn't take having to watch these spirits being dragged into captivity, being dragged into their new, disturbing roles as Edgar's slaves. There was nothing he could do to save them although he did let out a few pitiful cries for the older man to stop this monstrosity. Harry winced in pain as static and agony filled his head and he knew that Draco as well has been caught and their connection was hanging on by a mere thread. A panicked jumble of words filled his head and Harry wasn't sure which were his and which were Malfoy's. He called out to the ghosts and then that single thread snapped and Draco was gone.

And when the chaos died down so was everybody else.

"Holy Shit." Harry gasped, not quite believing what had just happened. They were all gone, every single spirit sucked into the demonic orb. It was pulsating even more fiercely now, its red veins glowing a bright ardent red as if eager to add more to its sick soul collection. Edgar had been right; the orb really could contain spirits. What if Edgar was also right about being able to control them? He truly would have an unstoppable army…

"Wasn't that spectacular Harry!" Edgar exclaimed. He ran his hands lovingly over the surface staring at the orb with almost child like fascination. Lisa was staring at it as though hypnotised, truly in awe at the orbs rather impressive power. Harry might have been impressed too if it wasn't for the fact he knew his own soul would joining those already trapped in it in a very short period of time.

"Now Harry it's your turn." Edgar said, making a vague motion with his hand at Lisa. The raven haired woman smiled and nodded.

"Of course Edgar, I'll get it. Accio bag!" She said and pointed her wand at the open entrance doors. A few seconds later a heavy looking black bag, the rough size of a sports bag, floated through the doorway and thumped heavily at Lisa's feet. Grinning she knelt down next to it, unzipped it slowly and began pulling out various tools and implements that made Harry think very unpleasant things were about to happen. There were what looked like long steel stakes about the thickness of tent pegs, thin metal pins, blades of all sorts of shapes, something that looked suspiciously like a branding iron and even muggle pliers.

(What the hell is she is going to do with pliers?) Harry wondered, and then quickly decided he really didn't want to know.

Lisa smiled at him sweetly as she picked up one the nasty looking metal stakes. "Now dear, this is going to hurt a lot but do try and stay still. Makes it easier on all of us."

"The hell I will." Harry hissed back defiantly and spat at her feet, a mix of blood and saliva splattered onto her shoes.

Lisa grinned back and cast cruciatus on him.

For a moment all Harry felt was a horrifying pain, electrifying his nerves and making him arch off the floor in agony. He chomped through his lip and tasted blood as he tried to hold in his screams.

Lisa let him endure the pain for a few minutes, delighting in seeing the legendary Boy Who Lived writhing on the floor at her feet. If it was up to her she would let it go on all night, she much preferred torture with spells, but Edgar had a fascination with muggle forms of torture. He claimed that it more readily bred poltergeists and since she wasn't as informed on the subject as Edgar was she would have to take his word for it.

Lisa took the unforgivable off of Harry and watched the man tremble silently, jaw clenched so tightly it was a wonder he didn't break his teeth, but he didn't scream or cry or make a single sound through his pain. Lisa was impressed.

"Now dear." Lisa said "Stay still or I will nail you to the floor with these." She waved the stake she held in her hand in Harry's face. He stilled at the sight of it, eyes flicking between it and her with noticeable dread.

Kneeling down by his side she grazed the tip of the spike over Harry's cheek. He flinched violently but made no actual move to get away from her. At a glance it seemed as if the man had finally given up but Lisa wasn't stupid enough to believe he had submitted to his fate just yet. Most likely he was just biding his time to act out a half brained scheme of escape. Well she wasn't having any of that silliness tonight.

Quickly casting a body binding spell on Harry she straddled him, and slammed his hand hard against the stone floor. Almost delicately Lisa stroked the soft skin of Harry's palm and raised the metal stake in her hand. She saw the fear in Harry's eyes as he realised what she was going to do. She smiled back at him and then in one quick movement she punched the spike straight through his hand.

Harry screamed and writhed, pulling at the invisible bonds that held him to the floor viciously. His hand was screaming in white hot agony as warm blood welled about the stake and dribbled over his skin. His every instinct was screaming at him to get away from the pain and this horrible woman, and he fought without abandon to do so. Lisa watched the man's growing hysteria for a moment before slapping Harry hard across the face. He immediately calmed, the hard hit bringing him back to reality, gasping quietly like he had just run a marathon.

Lisa trailed a finger across Harry's cheeks that were now wet with involuntarily tears. She lifted the finger to her mouth and lapped at the salty liquid.

The scent of blood and fear in the room was almost tangible and Lisa had to squash down an animalistic urge to transform into her wolf form and tear the man apart. She wanted desperately to taste warm blood, rip out his intestines and have herself a grand feast. Maybe after he was dead, but before the body cooled she could indulge her desires. Admittedly it wouldn't be as much fun as when her prey was alive, the screaming was always a glorious thing, but it would be better than nothing.

"Poor thing." She murmured into Harry's ear then leant down and kissed the wounded hand. Her lips came away glistening red with blood. "You know screaming and carrying on isn't going to save you. Nothing can save you now." Raising one hand she summoned another metal stake and placed the cold tip against Harry's forehead in the centre of his scar.

"I might pound this right through your skull." Lisa said "But I'll do it slowly, inch by inch and listen to your screams as your skull cracks and shatters like a piece of old wood. I wonder if you'll even feel it as it slides into the deliciously soft recesses of your brain. A home made lobotomy" She chuckled and moved the spike away, setting it on the floor gently. "I might do that later though, when I'm finally ready to kill you I don't want to risk you dying too early. There are other fun things we can do in the meantime though." She held up a knife that she had summoned to her. Pressing the blade against his cheek, she smiled as Harry jerked again at the cold kiss of metal.

"I could cut your tongue out." She said "then I might even cut it up into little bite size pieces and make you swallow it. Sounds tasty huh? Or perhaps that's just me."

At this point Harry could barely understand her, consumed by the pain from his legs, head and now his ruined hand. He let his head flop to the side, suddenly far more tired than he had ever been before. He wanted to scream, cry and thrash about wildly. He wished he had never come here, he wished he had never accepted the assignment in the first place; he wished he could kill Lisa right now for causing him this pain.

Most of all he wished he were dead.

A hand fisted itself in his hair and he was yanked back to face Lisa. Harry let out a moan as her sharp talon like nails scrapped against the large gash in his head.

"Such wandering eyes Harry. That's very rude of you; you should pay attention when someone is talking to you. Look's like I'm going to have to teach you a little lesson." She tapped the tip of the blade against Harry's eye socket.

"If you can't look at me when I'm talking to you. Then you won't have the privilege of looking at anything. At all."

She pressed the tip of the knife in until the skin obediently parted and began to bleed. "You have such pretty green eyes." Lisa breathed "I'll have to be careful when cutting these out. They would make a fine necklace or even a nice pair of earrings." Lisa was so absorbed at her work that for a few seconds she failed to notice a bright light that suddenly lit up the room. In fact it wasn't even until Harry let out a hoarse cry that she realized something was wrong. She whipped her head around to stare at Edgar who had his wand out and was now pointing it at her and Harry. The tip burned fiercely like a fallen star.

"Edgar what are you doing?" Lisa asked, looking shocked and frightened.

Edgar smiled and suddenly there was no more time to ask questions as the room lit up as the spell hurtled towards Harry and Lisa at a speed that neither had any hopes of dodging.

It slammed into its targets with all the force of a runaway stream engine, light exploded around them, pain shoot through them.

And then one of them screamed.


	30. Soul Catcher

_Wow I was so happy the response the last chapter got. I wasn't expecting so many reviews. Thanks a lot!__ It means a lot to me that people still like this story.__ Since I am not going to be able to post for a few weeks and since it took so long last time I decided to p__ut__ this one up now so none of you have to wait. __Once again I rushed this chapter a little and it hasn't been edited very well so please ignore any errors. _

_We're nearly at the end now, only two chapters to go!_

_Warnings for this chapter: Some violence and a few swear words. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

((-))

Few a few seconds Harry swore he was dead.

He had felt the heat and strength of the spell as it slammed into both him and Lisa, the force of it knocking the woman clear off of him. He had thrown his arms up across his face, driven by the basic instinct to protect himself despite how useless the gesture was. Mere flesh wouldn't protect him from the viciousness of a hex or unforgivable curse. He had felt pain rush up his arms, like he had been cut to ribbons in a million places. He heard Lisa scream and then everything went dark, there was a ringing in his ears and he was dead because he simply had to be dead he couldn't have possibly survived such a powerful dark spell at practically point blank range.

Except that he did.

He could still feel the dizzying pain in his head and legs, he still felt chilled from lying on the hard unforgiving ground. He could smell blood and hear footsteps as they drew nearer to him.

Footsteps…

Edgar.

The realization was enough for Harry to bring his shaking arms down from his face. It was another few seconds before he could bring himself to open his tightly clenched eyes.

Edgar was standing over him but not looking at him. Rather his attention was focused at a point behind Harry. The older man's wand was still held in front of him ready to cast another spell without hesitation. Edgar glanced down at him and smiled.

"A shame isn't it?" He remarked "She was such a talented woman."

Harry made a funny sort of choking noise in the back of his throat that could have been a sob or strangled hysterical laughter, he really wasn't sure. If it was laughter then Harry feared he had finally snapped because this certainly wasn't a situation where one could find anything even remotely funny. He felt somewhat giddy and breathless…and suddenly cold. Very, very cold and this was strange because he wasn't feeling so horribly cold a short while ago. He noted that he wasn't shivering anymore either.

_(It's the shock)_ Harry thought tiredly _(I'm going to die…I'm surprised I'm still alive right now actually)._ The thought didn't disturb him as much as it should have. No what really got to him was that he had failed. He had failed to uncover the identity of the murderers until it was too late. He had failed to save the souls of Malfoy Manor and he had failed to bring Edgar and Lisa to justice for what they had done.

Above all else Harry hated failing.

"Unfortunately" Edgar said "Talent isn't always enough. Wouldn't you agree Harry?"

"Go to hell." Harry muttered.

"One day." Edgar chuckled "Be sure to save a spot for me won't you? Accio axe!"

The axe imbedded in Lance's head freed itself with a wet sucking sound and flew head over handle to land in Edgar's outstretched hand.

"Now its time to finish what Lisa started and just so you know Harry I won't be nearly so gentle." Edgar said as he planted a heavy boot on Harry's arm holding it down. It was the same arm that Lisa had previously driven the stake through, the metal of the spike glinting in Edgar's wands light.

He lowered the axe's blade until Harry could feel it pressing against his fingers just below the knuckles. He knew what Edgar was planning on doing and he tried feebly to struggle out from under Edgar's foot to no avail. He had hoped the dark wizard was just going to kill him already but it seemed he wasn't through with him yet.

"Don't forget to scream Harry." Edgar asked as he began pressing down with the blade, intending to slowly sever Harry's fingers one by one.

Luckily for Harry his saviour arrived in the unconventional form of a snarling, rabid black wolf.

The massive creature, howling with rage, slammed into Edgar and knocked the older man right off his feet. Edgar, taken by surprise, let go of the axe as he fell backward and Harry watched with wide eyes as it flew to land, blade first, mere inches from his own head. He let out a shaky breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and turned his attention to the fight.

Lisa, her black fur matted with blood, had landed on top of Edgar and was using her animal forms brute strength to make a damn good attempt at crushing the man's skull with her razor like teeth. She was biting and snapping at his face viciously clearly very ready to kill the man beneath her.

Harry figured it was safe to say that their relationship was now officially over.

Edgar for his part had managed to wrap his hands around Lisa's throat and was digging his thumbs against her windpipe in an effort to choke her to death. The beast was refusing to succumb to the attempt at asphyxiation though as she swiped at Edgar's face with her cruel claws, leaving long ugly scratches in her wake.

Edgar managed to bring a leg up between the both of them, planting a boot against Lisa's soft belly, and using his hold on her neck to kick her up and over him. Lisa twisted as she flew through the air and began to morph so that by the time she had hit the floor and had rolled to a defensive crouch she was back in her human form. Harry could now see, without the dark fur obstructing it, the extent of her injuries. Her robes were tattered and torn and she was bleeding in several places, the most noticeable was the bleeding gash on her forehead. Her throat was dotted with dark red marks, Edgar's fingerprints that stood out clearly against her pale throat.

She looked livid.

"_You bastard_." She hissed with such venom that Harry actually shivered, suddenly glad that he was not the target of her rage right now.

"How dare you! After all we've been through, after years of planning how dare you turn on me now."

Edgar shrugged looking unrepentant.

"That's it?!" Screamed Lisa, blue eyes mere slits now. "You have nothing to say to me? Nothing at all?"

"The only thing I can say to you Lisa." Edgar said "Is…I'm not loyal to anybody. Not even you."

He fired another curse at her.

With a primal scream Lisa didn't even bother to dodge instead she ran straight into the hex, which tore a large bloody gash on her arm. The blow slowed her down but was not enough to stop her as she lunged towards Edgar. The man didn't get the chance to summon any more spells before the woman was literally on top of him clawing, biting, scratching and kicking at any part of him she could get to. The both fell heavily to the floor with a grunt and, unnoticed by the other two, something slipped out of Edgar's robe. It landed with a light chink as its glass like surface hit the ground and it rolled a few feet away from them, stopping almost directly in front of Harry's line of sight.

His eyes widened.

It was Mors Mortis.

He glanced back at the two struggling figures, Lisa was attempting to pry the wand out of Edgar's fingers, to throw it away or use it herself Harry didn't know. For an older man, Edgar was putting up a pretty good fight against the enraged Animagi and was gripping his wand so tightly his fingers were white. He was swearing and trying to hex the woman on top of him but Lisa had his wrist in a tight grip and wrestled it away from her face so the spells ran awry and smashed into walls raining down a light shower of debris on their heads. Neither noticed the damage they were causing to the house. If they did neither would care.

He looked back at the orb.

Edgar hadn't noticed that it was missing from his person just yet, but he might very soon. This would be his only chance to do something…

The orb looked about eight or so feet away from him, sitting close to the front door.

It was close, but was it close enough? Any distance was a long distance to go when your legs were broken.

He jumped when the unmistakeable sound of a fist crunching against bone reached his ears. Edgar had just punched the woman hard in the face, knocking her askew from her position on top of Edgar. She yelped and screamed something at him, a hand flying to her now broken nose.

No matter who won this fight it would not end well for Harry. He knew that if he didn't try for the orb now he may as well roll over and just die because he would not get another chance at this.

Bracing himself for the pain he reached forward and gingerly curled his fingers against the floor. The short metal stake through his hand ached hotly but he didn't want to waste any more time by pulling it out. He knew he only had a very small window of opportunity as it was. So he ignored it to the best of his ability, placing both hands firmly against the cold stones and then gradually, painfully, pulled himself forward. Agony shoot up his legs, blackness teased at the edge of his vision and his arms trembled threatening to collapse on him. It was only through sheer force of will that he fought off unconsciousness. He had to stop for a second though just to catch his breath. Gritting his teeth he repeated the procedure to edge toward the orb just a little bit more. Each inch felt like a mile.

He heard Lisa shout, not in pain but in triumph, and a body slammed roughly onto the ground. A quick check confirmed Lisa had managed to knock Edgar down to the ground again. She had half transformed into her wolf form, long claws instead of fingers and her large wicked teeth no longer fit properly inside a human mouth giving her an ugly, deformed look. She was snapping those awful canines at his throat, trying to tear it out. Edgar jammed his hands against her shoulders to hold her back.

Harry forced himself to look away instead concentrating on reaching Mors Mortis.

_(A little more.)_ Harry coached himself _(just a little bit more, you can do it, just a little __further)_ But it seemed so very far away, he really didn't seem to be getting anywhere and the urge to just give up was nearly overwhelming but he kept going anyway. He pulled himself forward again, his legs crying out in agony with every movement. He ground his teeth and bit his tongue until it bleed to stop himself from screaming. The very last thing he wanted at this point was to attract attention.

He stretched out his fingers as far as they could go and brushed against the surface of the orb. He tried to roll it towards himself and nearly cried in frustration when he only succeeded in pushing it further away from him. He determinedly pulled himself after it and inch by inch he drew himself closer. It was getting harder though, he was feeling breathless and dizzy. It was getting difficult to keep his wavering, weakening gaze on the orb. Luckily for him the room had been fairly well lit by Edgar's wand and the orb itself was glowing making it a little easier to spot in the gloom. He didn't want to think how impossible this would be in the dark.

He eventually drew himself up to it, closer this time, and reached out with his shaking, uninjured hand closing over the top of the orb. It felt like he was touching warm soft flesh despite its hard surface and Harry could see the veins were glowing with what looked like liquid pumping through them.

Like a beating heart pumping blood.

He pulled it towards himself and then stopped when he realised that he didn't know what to do with it. What would be safe to do with it? He didn't know if there was a chant, or spell that would release the spirits from the orb. Edgar had never mentioned anything about that. Harry figured there wouldn't be, since Edgar planned on controlling the souls contained and not actually freeing them. He briefly thought to try to control the spirits himself, but the thought of it made him sick, even if it was to save his own life. Plus he wouldn't know how to.

_(Maybe I__ can destroy it?)_ Harry thought and then scowled. The orb most likely had a dozen complicated protection spells on it, something this powerful would have to be protected and Harry didn't have a wand or the state of mind to even begin trying to break protection charms. Frustrated Harry swore and slammed the orb on the ground. It sparked like striking metal against stone.

And then a tiny piece of its surface actually chipped off.

Harry started in astonishment. Could Edgar really be so arrogant that he didn't bother to cast the appropriate shielding and protection spells? Did he really think no one would be able or powerful enough to take it from him? Or maybe he was taking it out for a field test, maybe he hadn't yet had the time. He never had said whether or not he had used it successfully before tonight.

And with no sort of protection spell on it, no matter how powerful, it was only made of crystal, it was fragile.

Breakable.

Harry's eyes narrowed with determination and he repeated the motion again and again and again. There wasn't a lot of strength left to him but the orb itself could only hold out for so long as well. Holding that thought for encouragement he put more force into each blow chipping away at it bit by bit.

Unfortunately right then his luck decided to run out.

With a well aimed blast from Edgar's wand he sent Lisa careening backwards and slamming into a small side table. A heavy, expensive looking vase that had been sitting on the table smashed down over Lisa's head, raining down pieces of porcelain and old dead flowers. The blow, coupled with the injuries she had already sustained, was enough to knock her unconscious. Her wolf like features vanished and she was left looking a normal woman again.

Edgar smirked at his triumph and raised his wand to cast the killing curse, ending his former lover's existence once and for all, when he finally noticed Harry.

Or more importantly what Harry was _doing_. Rage filled him, when had he lost Mors Mortis?

"You little brat." He hissed. "Give that back!"

Harry stilled momentarily when he heard Edgar's voice but then started striking the orb against the floor with renewed vigour, frantic to smash the thing. Another hit and a spider web crack ran across the surface, he was almost there…

"Accio Mors Mortis!"

Harry nearly wrenched his arm out of its socket when the orb suddenly tried to fly out of his grip. He stubbornly refused to let go though and so was dragged along with it as the orb reacted to the summoning charm. He was pulled roughly and painfully across the floor until he stopped at Edgar's feet. A hand savagely grabbed the wrist holding the orb.

"Let go of it Harry." Edgar growled.

"Go to hell." Harry hissed back.

"You insist on being difficult don't you?" Edgar said and then pointed his wand in Harry's face.

"Let go."

"No."

"You'll regret this Harry."

"No."

"Fine then." Edgar smiled "Incendio."

A blast of fire shot out from the end of Edgar's wand directly into his face.

Harry howled as the searing heat burnt his skin and let go of the orb to protect his face. Edgar watched as Harry whimpered on the floor. Being magical, the fire had already gone out but Harry's face and the arm he had thrown over it were left scorched and bloody. His skin would likely blister later maybe even peel off but he would be dead long before that could happen. Edgar noticed that Harry's legs were still steadily loosing blood and his head injury was pretty severe as well. Coupled with the burns he wouldn't make it through the rest of the night without immediate medical attention. Edgar glanced out the still open front door, where the sky was slowly beginning to lighten with the coming of dawn. It would be time to leave very soon, best wrap this up.

"Well Harry." Edgar said "You've caused me a lot of trouble tonight." He inspected Mors Mortis critically, gaze darkening when he noticed the large crack in its surface. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to break other people's toys?"

Harry trembling at his feet didn't answer, but seemed to be occupied with one of his hands, clutching it close to his chest. At the angle Edgar was standing it was difficult to see what he was doing but he supposed it didn't really matter.

"Harry I am a very busy man and have things to do, souls to collect, people to kill. So what say we finish this?"

"…please." Harry muttered softly.

Edgar cocked his head slightly "Did you say something Harry?"

"Wait." Harry said. Edgar bent down a little to better hear him.

"Yes? You have something to say? Some last words perhaps?"

Harry nodded stiffly. Edgar chuckled.

"I suppose I could indulge you. Well go on then."

Harry suddenly looked up, green eyes clashing with Edgar's own, fierce and burning with hatred.

"Fuck you Edgar." He hissed as he stabbed the metal spike he had pulled from his own hand seconds ago straight through Edgar's boot and into his foot.

Edgar howled in pain and lurched backwards almost falling. He pin wheeled his arms in an effort to stay balanced and as he did so the slick surface of the orb slipped from his grasp.

Time seemed to slow down as Mors Mortis began its steady descent towards the ground, spinning languidly in the air. Edgar gasped in horror, lunged forward and caught it briefly. He fumbled with it and it tumbled from his grip again, he wasn't fast enough to catch it a second time as it struck the ground hard. The cracks spread across its surface until the entire orb was covered in a delicate spider web pattern.

Then it split in half.

There was utter silence for a heartbeat.

And then all hell broke loose.


	31. The Final

_Well unfortunately when I said that I wouldn't't be able to update for a while I meant it. I was hoping to get this chapter up at least two weeks ago but life has been hectic and I've been completely swamped by work and school commitments. I finally found some time to bash this chapter out and get it to a point where I feel comfortable posting it, if not happy with it. There are __errors__ I'm sure but I've decided that after the last chapter has been posted I will be going over the entire story again. I will be editing, taking out small pieces, rewriting and adding in scenes. B__asically I will be cleaning the__ story up.__ So please ignore any __grammar and punctuation __mistakes as I will get to them at a later date when I have more time. _

_On a final note before we get started I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and have waited patiently for this one. Thank you so much guys! The last chapter has already been written so there won't be a long wait for that one I can promise you that. _

_Warnings: Blood, gore, death and violence. If you've read this far you should be expecting it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

((-))

A shockwave ripped through the earth, shaking the very foundations of the Manor itself. Simultaneously every remaining window in the manor burst in a shower of raining glass as the walls began to bend and warp as if the grand house had suddenly decided to come alive. The screams of the dead rang throughout the air, bouncing off the walls and echoing through the halls as the spirits of the manor arose from the broken halves of Mors Mortis, like unholy demons out for blood.

A wind, Harry would have likened to a hurricane, erupted in the center of the room and whipped pieces of glass and debris about; the tiny shards reflecting in the half light provided by the broken orb. Slabs of the floor began ripping themselves up as if muggle explosives had been set beneath them. A section of the massive staircase broke off and shattered against the ground, sending stone skittering across the floor.

The ghosts were now gliding about the room, sweeping from side to side like grotesque vultures as they stared down at their murderer with ghastly soulless eyes. Harry found them frightening, even though he knew he was not the source of their rage.

Edgar however, was the source of their rage and the spectres weren't shy about letting him know it.

Despite his pain, Harry found it in himself to smile. A tiny, vaguely sadistic smile. He was usually of the personal opinion that no one (with the exception of Voldemort) ever deserved to die…

But he believed that Edgar really had it coming. Justice, Harry would be inclined to say and it had finally come for him. The manor's spirits would be Edgar's reapers and he deserved every last second of torment they would surely inflict upon him. Perhaps that was cruel of him but at this point Harry couldn't't find it in himself to really care.

As if sensing Harry's dark thoughts Edgar spun around amidst the screaming chaos and glared at him with such hatred and ferocity that Harry would flinch if he had the energy to do so. He didn't though so he just sat there and smiled grimly back.

"It's such a bitch isn't it?" Harry said. "Payback that is."

"You stupid fool!" Edgar yelled. "You've just killed us all!"

"I know what I've done and all things considering…I'll take my chances with them."

Edgar retaliated by kicking him in the face.

Harry fell back coughing blood, as the blow had dislodged several teeth. As he watched Harry hit the ground Edgar became aware of the presence that was standing just behind the now fallen Auror.

Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Edgar" he said in a surprisingly cheerful (as typically cheerful as someone like Lucius could get anyway) tone. He smiled and Edgar found himself wilting back, nervous as to what the ghost might do. Narcissa gracefully sidled up to her husband, linking her arm through his and turned her milky blue eyes on Edgar.

"How's the wife dear?" she asked pleasantly.

"You heard the story then." Edgar said.

"Oh yes" and here her voice turned dangerous. "You know she was a very dear friend of mine…of us. I hope you certainly don't think that for one minute I believed she turned against us of her own volition."

"I had never intended her to die." Edgar said.

"No you just drove her insane" Narcissa snapped silkily.

"It was never my intent"

"But you still did. And that my dear is the crux of the matter."

"Tell me Edgar was it also not your intent to murder your friends in cold blood, for a senseless experiment that ultimately failed?" Lucius asked succinctly.

"Yes it was, you know it was" Edgar replied tersely.

"Of course" Lucius agreed nodding pleasantly "so now the question is Edgar do you know what **we** intend to do to **you**?"

Edgar had a fairly good idea as to what they wanted to do to him."You won't get that chance." He said trying to sound confident.

"I hope you don't think you're leaving?" Narcissa questioned, her smile full of poison 'At least not with all your limbs intact anyway.'

"Or you heart beating" Lucius added.

It was then Edgar became aware of the deadly quiet that had enveloped the manor. The ground was no longer shaking; the walls were no longer warping and there were no screams in the air, just an evil, smothering silence. He chanced to look behind him

and was greeted with the sight of the spirits of the manor now standing quietly about the room.

They were all looking at him with their dead blank eyes, not moving, not making a sound. Just standing and observing him like one would a particularly irritating insect. An insect that had to be destroyed immediately and in the most painful manner possible.

Something slammed into him from behind and in his surprise (though he thought he should have expected it) he was knocked rather easily to the floor. He landed awkwardly jarring his shoulder painfully and for a second his breath was knocked right out of him.

The ghosts slowly gathered about him, forming a rough circle, clustering in and staring down at him. Together they all smiled.

There was the sound of a wet sucking noise and then the scrape of metal against stone caught the man's attention. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Harry had managed to get back up and was staring in the direction the noise was coming from with a slightly sickened look upon his face. Lucius and Narcissa appeared then and in the head of the Malfoy family's hands was the axe that Draco has used on Lance previously. The wet sound he had heard must have been the metal being pulled out of his former coven members head. He could see that the blade was still stained with dark blood and speckled with pieces of brain matter.

"I believe my son had the right idea with this" the ghost mused "unfortunately, he is not as experienced with using weaponry as I am. Lance's suffering was far too brief; do not fear though Edgar I will be sure to drag this out as long as possible." His smile mimicked that of the other ghosts. "What are friends for after all?"

He swung the axe down.

He missed as Edgar rolled out of the way, pulled his wand out of his robes and screamed a repelling curse at the group of ghosts. They scattered about the room like a flock of birds taking flight. Some flew clear through the walls as the blast from the spell knocked them back but they all returned mere moments later, creeping back towards him like silent shadows. It would take far more than a few pathetic repelling spells to drive the manors inhabitants from the task at hand. Edgar was too important for them to let him go. A ghost coming up through the floor wrapped its spectral hands about Edgar's leg and dug its claw like nails into his soft flesh. Edgar howled in pain and tried to wrench himself free as another ghost leapt on his back and began tearing at him, trying to drag him down to the ground. The others began to swarm about him and Harry watched in fascinated horror as they eventually bought the man down as a pride of lions would a zebra.

Curses flared and ghosts were violently being thrown off of Edgar only to be replaced by more mere seconds later and Edgar began screaming in earnest as they started biting at him. Several clawed at his face, trying to gouge his eyes out, more were snapping dangerously close to his throat and biting his arms and legs. He screamed at them to let him go, he screamed curses, swore and damned them to hell, he struggled and bleed and thought in that moment that it was truly the end. The only thing he honestly regretted was that his plan would never come to fruition. He saw the axe wielding Lucius bearing down upon him and Narcissa's pleased grin and then he saw something else. Something that instilled hope within him, it was close enough that he could grab it if he stretched his arm out. His would be killers hadn't seen it, he still had a chance. He flung his arms out towards it.

His hands scrabbled at the ground, clawing at the stonework until his nails snapped and bleed but he continued on unheeding of the pain, eyes focused elsewhere and not on the angry swarm of ghosts currently attacking him. Harry frowned as he saw this as it appeared to him Edgar was trying to get at something. But what though? The man already had his wand and it wasn't going to be much use, so what else could he possibly be looking for? Then Harry followed the older man's line of sight and saw it, a glinting half of Mors Mortis just within Edgar's reach.

"No! Don't let him get it." Harry cried a warning but he was too late as Edgar's wandering hands finally closed upon the broken orb and grasped at it in triumph. He muttered something, there was a sudden blast of light and the ghosts fell back screaming, crawling quickly to get away from the horrible orb. Mors Mortis may have been broken but it still had some vestiges of power left to it.

Finally free of his attackers Edgar staggered to his feet, clutching the orb half to him like a lifeline. He shot the now stunned ghosts a bloody grin. "A little fail safe feature." He said "Even when broken it's good for one last burst of power."

The ghosts hissed at him in dismay and rage.

"Well this evening's been a bit of a disappointment. But I doubt very much that we are finished here." Edgar nodded at those assembled almost cordially and closed his eyes, seemingly concentrating. "Until next time then."

"Stop him! Kill him!" Narcissa shrieked and the ghosts leapt desperately at him, obeying their mistress' command. It was too late for them though. There was a loud crack and the ghosts fell upon nothing more than empty air as Edgar managed to disapparate at the last second.

He had gotten away.

When they realised what had happened the ghosts began to scream again. Horrible wailing cries like a chorus of the damned. Harry rather felt like screaming himself. How could this have happened? This wasn't supposed to happen! The bad guy was supposed to be punished for his crimes; he wasn't supposed to get away. He was not meant to win…

In the corner of the room a loud groan was suddenly heard and they were so surprised by this unexpected noise that the ghosts immediately stopped their cries as every spirit and Harry collectively turned towards the source of the sound.

It was Lisa.

It seemed that in the rush to kill Edgar they had forgotten all about her.

She groaned again as she slowly sat up and raised a hand to her head, gingerly prodding at the cut on her forehead. She made a pained face as she did.

"Ow my head is killing me" she opened her blue eyes blinking a few times in the gloom before widening as she finally took in the scene and remembered where she was. Lisa nervously surveyed the room, noting that Edgar was gone, before finally settling on a weak looking Harry, he was staring back at her with an emotionless face. She swallowed heavily, her heart racing in fright.

"Harry please." She whimpered "help me"

"Edgar got away and left you here Lisa; he left you to die" Harry said "If he wouldn't save you, what makes you think I will?"

"But…you save everybody" Lisa pleaded in a small voice.

Harry only wearily shook his head.

"Please don't let them kill me." Lisa sobbed all bravado and cruel intentions gone. If Harry hadn't already known what the woman was truly like he might have been moved by her tears. As it was it just made him angry. How dare this woman beg for mercy now when she had never given any mercy to her own victims? It didn't matter how much she begged, even if he had wanted to help her he couldn't. He didn't have the strength or the power to do it.

"I think we have ascertained that there will be no miraculous, last minute save for you my dear" Lucius suddenly spoke up, eyes glittering as a malicious smile curved across his face.

"You may not be Edgar but for now…you'll do." And then there was screaming as they all converged on her at once, dragging her from the corner into the center of the room. They cruelly pinned her down by her arms and legs and fisted hands in her hair pulling great chunks of the black locks out. They tore her robes to shreds leaving her naked and vulnerable, her pale skin a stark contrast against the dim light. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling in shallow rapid pants as she stared at the ghosts above her. Every now and then she screamed for Edgar to save her. A useless practice as she had to know he wouldn't't help her. Then Lucius, apparently tired of her screams, suddenly silenced her as he leant down and kissed her hard. Only Harry could see that it wasn't really a kiss at all as pretty soon blood began leaking out the sides of her mouth. She jerked and squealed trying to shake the head of the Malfoy family loose. She shook and trembled so violently that Harry wondered if she had gone into shock or was having a seizure. When Lucius finally released her his mouth was smeared with Lisa's blood and she was still letting out strangled odd cries. He smiled at her and then spat the blood in her face. Something else came out of Lucius' mouth and landed wetly on her cheek. Harry suddenly realised why her screaming sounded so funny.

Lucius had bitten off a good size chunk of her tongue.

At her head Narcissa smiled.

"Let's see what you're made of dear" she murmured into the shaking woman's ear and Lisa began to cry, babbling pleas that came out a garbled mess, not that it did her any good. The others took Narcissa's words as the signal to go in for the kill. A dozen hands groped at her belly and digging and pulling and biting at the skin. Slowly, painfully they began to open her up. She shrieked and writhed, tossing her body side to side and trying to curl up on herself. She bucked against them like a wild animal. Blood pooled on the floor as they tore through her skin and ripped fat and muscle free from the confines of her body. They opened her wide and dug around in the cavern they had made pulling her insides out and throwing to the floor in gruesome, bloody tangles of gore. Lisa choked and coughed blood as her screams gradually grew weaker, and her thrashing finally began to slow. Her blue eyes dulled, staring vacantly at the ceiling and finally she stopped moving save for the occasional twitch. A little after that she ceased moving entirely.

The spirits of the manor crowed in their delight and smeared her entrails across the floor. They were relishing the torture they had bought upon this woman that had caused them so much pain. Once the euphoria of killing her wore off a little they seemed to calm down and turned their gazes upon Harry.

Harry's breath caught painfully in his throat, would they kill him too?

"No" Narcissa said as if reading Harry's mind "we will not harm you child."

"Yes" Lucius agreed "you are free to leave" he looked over the Auror's rapidly weakening condition with something that might have been pity "If you can that is."

Narcissa drew herself up and addressed her servants. "We are done here and we may take satisfaction that our revenge is, in part, complete. You may all return to your duties." Narcissa said as she and her husband linked arms and turned to leave the entrance hall. The others stared at Harry for a few moments and then quietly followed the couples cue. Soon the entrance hall was silent; it was only Harry and Draco that lingered now.

Once he was sure they were gone Harry let out a strangled cry as he weakly fell from his sitting position, lacking the strength to hold himself upright any longer, the pain and loss of blood was finally overwhelming him. Now that he was alone though he didn't have to put on a strong front for anyone. He sucked in a painful breath and jerked violently when he felt a cold hand upon his brow. Dazed green eyes locked onto pale silver. For a few moments all they did was look at each other. Draco's cool hand caressing his face actually felt good against the nasty burns and it dulled the pain a little. For that alone Harry was grateful to see the ghost. He opened his mouth to tell him so when Malfoy beat him to it.

"This isn't what I wanted" Draco finally said, he looked sad but Harry wasn't quite sure why.

"I know" Harry gasped "I'm sorry I failed."

"No that's not it" Draco shook his head "I…never wanted you to get hurt." Harry nodded at him tiredly and Draco felt a pang of remorse that he hadn't felt since he was alive. This had never been his intention and now he knew he couldn't save this man who had done so much for him. He could possess him but it would be a wasted practice since Harry's legs were broken and their link was getting frailer by the minute. He could try and encourage him to use magic but the concussion he had undoubtedly received in his fall down the stairs meant that the concentration needed for disapparting was non-existent. There was simply no other way he could get out of the manor, unless his friends showed up to help him. Not for the first time, Draco cursed himself for not getting Harry to bring them with him. They would have been a major help right about now.

"It's ok Malfoy." Harry said quietly as if reading his thoughts. The ghost hadn't been making any effort to hide them so maybe he did hear them through the link.

Draco shook his head "No it's not; I don't know how to help you."

Harry hesitated at this for few seconds as if torn by some internal battle. Finally he spoke.

"Stay with me please?" Harry looked at Draco with pained eyes "I…don't want to die alone. Just stay with me." The ghost slowly nodded, he could do that. Actually it was the least he could do. He sat against the wall by Harry's head and stroked his hair gently. An awkward effort on his part to offer a little comfort.

"You know." Harry suddenly spoke "When you died…I did feel…sorry."

"I know" Draco said.

"You didn't deserve it" Harry muttered.

"Neither do you."

"I'm sorry Malfoy."

"Me too Potter."

Harry turned his blurring vision towards the doors where the sky was starting to lighten. It would be morning soon, a brand new day. His pain was beginning to fade out now becoming a faint buzzing as opposed to the angry roar it had been previously. He knew well enough that wasn't a good sign. It was an even worse sign that he was losing the ability to care about it. He was just getting so tired…

"Hey Draco, what's death like?" Harry asked, unknowingly using the boy's first name.

The ghost stared at him for a moment carefully considering his answer.

"It's like falling asleep." Draco answered slowly "it's quiet." It was a bit of a lie really, death wasn't nearly so pleasant an affair but it wouldn't't hurt for Harry to believe that.

Harry sighed "I don't want to die Draco."

"Nobody does Harry."

They lapsed into silence, Draco still threading his fingers through the man's hair keeping Harry assured that he wasn't going to up and leave him. He would stay with him until the end.

Harry thought of Ron and Hermione and how much he loved them both and how angry he was at the thought of the danger they would be in when Edgar got to them. They didn't know after all that he had orchestrated this whole mess. He was frightened by the thought of what the older man could do to them. He wished they would come to save him. He knew they wouldn't. So instead of spending his last few moments begging for a miracle he quietly said his good byes to them both and then breathing deeply he closed his eyes. He didn't want the last thing he saw to be the corpses of Lisa, Laura and Lance, and this way at least he could pretend he was somewhere beautiful. He let his mind take him elsewhere, imagining bright skies and Quidditch fields, the wind running through his hair, the sun warming his face and his best friends by his side. Just like they always promised they would be. He took comfort in Draco's presence; at least he wasn't going to be alone. He had never really liked being alone. He took another deep breath and exahled slowly.

"I think I'm ready." Harry said softly.

Outside the sun finally began to rise.


	32. The Nightmare Never Ends

_This chapter was supposed to go up before Christmas last year but I haven't had an internet connection for a very long time. This chapter hasn't really been edited aside from a brief once over to correct some general mistakes and what not so just ignore the errors as I will get to them when I go through this story and edit it properly it should be readable at any rate. So anyway this is it…finally the last chapter! I can't say how very happy I am to have finally reached the end, a little sad that's it's over because it has been a blast writing it and seeing what you guys think of it but I'm also pretty relieved because it means I can finally move on to some other projects. I have an idea for a couple of other HP fics, at least one of which would be of the H/D slash variety since I didn't deliver that for this one, I don't know when I will get around to writing them though if ever, however if anyone is interested their current working titles are 'The Admiration Society' and 'Dead on Arrival'. Both are kind of horror like but not to the degree that this story was. So anyway that's really it, if anyone has any questions or comments that they want responded to send me an email or give me yours and I will do my best to get back to you._

_So finally I want to thank everyone who had this story on their alerts list or favourites list as well as those kind souls who so positively reviewed this story. I never expected the success it got and it astounded me so many of you liked it. I would like to respond to you all individually but if I did that then these author notes would be longer than the chapter itself, which wouldn't like very much so instead thank you all so much for the support and your kind words. It was greatly appreciated._

_Warnings for this chapter: A little bit of violence, pretty tame really._

_Disclaimer: Didn't own when I started writing this and still don't now. Damn._

_This chapter in particular was inspired by the songs Room of Angel and Concieved Sorrow, if this fic had a soundtrack these would be the end credit songs. _

((-))

"I just don't understand."

Sitting across from Hermione and Ron in their quaint little home, Edgar effected an appropriate sympathetic expression even if his current thoughts were reflecting anyting but. _(Of course you don't understand you stupid girl.) _He thought venomously still in a dismal mood at last nights failure.

In all honesty it wasn't a great surprise that Ron and Hermione didn't fully understand and it could all be blamed on Edgar's efforts, both devious and cruel. After his escape from the Malfoy Manor one of the first things he had done, after tending to his most grievous wounds, was to apparate to Ron and Hermione's cosy dwelling where he had left the pair waiting for him. Knowing that the imperius curse wouldn't hold them forever he had resorted to casting a series of complex memory charms and had drawn upon his rather impressive talents as a legilimens and highly accurate castings of obliviate to subtly modify their memories. He had fabricated a tragic story of Harry's struggle with depression, his various acts of self mutilation (especially highlighting the incident when he had cut into his stomach when staying at their place a few days ago) and his increasing mental instability which had finally led to his running away to parts currently unknown. Considering that Harry had previously suffered depression after the war and had even attempted suicide on one occasion leant a lot of credibility to the false memories that Edgar had planted in the couple's head. He had completely erased any and all mention of the Malfoy's and 

anything to do with the haunted manor case, so even if they ever did see through the lies Edgar had fabricated they wouldn't know where to begin looking for their wayward friend. His next stop after this would be to Arthur, the only other person to know anything of the events of the last few weeks. At least he hoped so, if the man had told any of this to his wife, colleagues or other children Edgar would have a lot more work to do than he could currently handle. He was sore and exhausted magically, mentally and physically and wanted nothing more than ten hours sleep. He would have to return to the coven at some point he knew, to explain the devastating loss of Mors Mortis, but he believed they could wait at least a day or two while he rested and regained his strength. If they saw him in such a weakened state they wouldn't hesitate to overthrow his leadership. There was no real loyalty amongst them; Edgar himself was not worried about killing as many of them as nessercery to further his goals. Thinking again of his nice warm bed at home Edgar longed to get this meeting over with, though he knew acting too unconcerned about the whole affair would not endear him towards them. His entire future now rested on himself portraying a convincing picture of concern and grief for Harry, otherwise the story would never stick.

"I wished I could understand this whole affair myself Hermione." Edgar said sadly. "But Harry appears to have decided that it was all too much for him to handle."

"Just to run off like that though!" Ron said shock and a little hint of anger on his face "It doesn't make any damn sense! Why couldn't he come to us?"

"Perhaps he felt he couldn't." Edgar suggested, reaching over and gingerly patting Hermione's hand as the woman visibly fought to contain her tears.

"Why would he feel like that though? Haven't we always been there for him?" Hermione sobbed.

Edgar sighed, this had been going on for nearly an hour now "Unfortunately my dear you cannot help someone if they do not want that help. Perhaps Harry thought himself a burden on us. Or maybe he simply needed some time to work through his troubles by himself. It is often difficult to predict how a troubled mind works. You do remember how hard it was for him after the war don't you?"

Hermione nodded but Ron shook his head "It still doesn't make any sense. He was doing better, why the sudden change now?"

Edgar felt a flash of annoyance. They shouldn't be questioning him so much! With a concentrated effort he slipped quietly into the couples minds and strengthened the false memories he had put there, building it as strong, clear and dominating as his current energy levels would allow him. Oh yes, a nice long rest was definitely in order after this.

"As long as I have known him Harry has always had a tendency towards depression wouldn't you say? It doesn't take much for someone like that to slide back into depression even when they seem to be getting better." Edgar said gently yet firmly enough to stress that his words were absolute truth and not to be questioned. Ron and Hermione stared at him for a moment, and Edgar couldn't fight the sudden nervousness within himself. He didn't have the strength or desire to go back into their minds, he was already stretched to his breaking point, and he found himself nearly praying to any entity he could think of that they would believe him.

"He needs help." Hermione finally said, beside her Ron nodded.

"We need to find him first." Ron said.

Edgar nodded "Of course we do in fact I was going to suggest that we brainstorm a series of possible locations that Harry may go to."

"What about his parent's house?" Ron asked.

"I don't know if that is even still standing." Hermione said "but it's a possibility. He might want to go somewhere familiar or important to him…if he's still in town that is."

"It would be prudent to at least look at the places he may go first before we worry over whether or not he has left town." Edgar advised.

"Well we can go look there first at least." Hermione said gathering her determination "we've been friends for years if he is still here I know we can find him."

"I don't doubt it Hermione." Edgar smiled at her while mentally he was laughing at them both. _(Stupid, stupid girl.) _He thought gleefully _(You'll never find him because he's in the last place anyone would ever think of looking!)_

"If you are going to search for Harry, allow me then to go to the ministry to inform your father of the situation. I'm sure he will be able to aid us in our search."

"Maybe we should tell Tonks and Remus too." Ron said "They could help us."

"I daresay they could, I believe they still work at the ministry? I will inform them as well if you would like." Edgar said again forcing a reassuring smile upon his face. "Rest assured Ron, Hermione we **will** find Harry. That I promise you."

Trying to hide the stiffness and pain in his body Edgar carefully hauled himself out of the couples overstuffed chair. "I will go now, while you search. Let me know if you find anything to allude to his whereabouts."

Hermione stood too and embraced the ex-Auror, when she stepped back she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Edgar you've done so much for us."

"My dear, as always, you are most welcome." He made his way towards the front door, the couple trailing after him.

"Try not to loose hope you two, at least not yet." With those comforting, parting words Edgar turned from them so they wouldn't see the smirk tugging at his lips. At least now they would be out of his hair for a while and he had a clear shot at Arthur without interruptions. And once he had rested and healed properly he would return to his coven and they would begin to construct a new Mors Mortis. They had done it right once, they could do it again and probably improve it too. _(Harry you silly boy) _thought Edgar _(You haven't destroyed my plans only delayed them. And next time the first people I come after won't be nameless strangers.) _Just before disapparating he chanced a quick look behind him as Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway of their home watching him with solemn, saddened eyes.

_(They will be your precious friends.)_

((-))

_One Month Later_

She wasn't supposed to be here.

Truth be told no one was supposed to be here though not that many people were genuinely interested enough to want to be here in the first place. The place was abandoned after all, falling apart, slathered in dust and barely worth notice from anyone with half a brain.

But the stories…

The stories this place held were both fascinating and terrifying all at once. She, like many others, had heard of the horrible tale of the fire that erupted here years ago killing the family, servants and house elves that lived there. It was never really explained how it had happened, or why no one had managed to flee the place before the flames reached them. There were some rumours that it had been a murder suicide, with Lucius killing off his entire family and witnesses and setting the fire before killing himself. There were a lot of other rumours as well, each one getting 

crazier than the last. In the end it hadn't really mattered, the case had been closed and it had eventually been ruled as an accident by the ministry due to lack of proof to suggest otherwise.

She wasn't quite sure she believed that, but then again her opinion didn't really matter all that much. It wasn't why she was here either. It was the haunting that she was here for. This place was supposed to be haunted by a lot of spirits and she had to admit ghosts were fascinating to her.

She moved carefully about the grand entrance hall, it was so dark that she was weary of tripping and falling. From the sounds of crunching beneath her thick soled boots, she had guessed the floor was covered with broken glass. It would be a nasty thing to fall on if she wasn't careful.

She fiddled with the camera strap wound around her wrist as she gazed into the murky darkness. She hadn't bothered to light up her wand; the camera lens had a special charm on it that gave it great night vision. It was all she really needed for what she was here for. A dare. This had all been a silly dare given to her by her classmates, over a drunken evening at the Three Broomsticks. The dare had been to enter the manor and take photos of the interior to prove that she had been there. A, stupid childish dare, she had been just stupid and childish enough to accept. She was usually far more level headed than this but just this once she had let her friends goading get to her. Besides she was kind of curious as well. Who knew what she might find? She might even get something amazing on camera and that would show them all wouldn't it?

She raised the camera up high enough so she could look through the lens and see the display of the manor on the screen. Being born to a muggle family meant a sound knowledge of muggle technology. This particular digital camera had been a gift from her brother on her birthday. She had slightly modified it with several spells since then so it could exist in the wizarding world.

After her second pass about the foyer she spotted the corridor that lead to the other sections of the house on the ground floor. She didn't quite know where it went but it might be worth checking it out and after all she needed some more good footage and photos to show off when she was done here. Feet crunching through glass, she switched from photo capture to video capture mode and carefully navigated her way into the lengthy corridor.

As she walked deeper into the belly of the great house she noticed something odd. The cameras display screen was changing. It was going from crystal clear colour to grainy and washed out, much like the old silent films she and her brother used to enjoy watching when they were younger. She wondered if the camera was being affected by any stray traces of magic left over in the manor and then immediately dismissed the idea. It had been modified after all to avoid that very problem. She stopped for a minute and played back the video she had taken so far only to come to another problem. The sound was gone. When it started she could clearly hear her soft breaths and faint footsteps as she moved about the entrance hall only for the sound to fade out the further she walked down the corridor until it fell completely silent. This was odd, she was sure the camera wasn't broken. She shook the annoying device a little in general frustration, hoping that it didn't die on her before she could get a decent amount of footage. Staring down at the camera she suddenly noticed something on the screen as it pointed at a wall.

It looked like a shadow on the wall, not her own, as it appeared to be moving while she was standing still. It was moving as if someone else was walking past her, **behind her**. With a muted gasp she spun around.

There was nothing there.

Then the sound of footsteps began echoing eerily about the manor sounding as if it was coming from behind her yet all around her at the same time. She couldn't pin point an exact source and that made her very nervous, a slight bloom of panic began blossoming in her chest.

Gritting her teeth she forced down that fright and continued onwards.

Eventually the hallway opened out to a rather large kitchen. She thought briefly that her mother would love a kitchen just like this one, with its polished counter tops and wide basin sinks and expensive oven. A massive marble butcher's block sat in the middle an old dull knife resting on its surface. She raised her camera to take a photo, perhaps to show to her mother later, and nearly fainted when she saw the screen.

There were people in the kitchen.

At least six gathered around the impressive butcher's block, heads bent together as if conversing in quiet whispers and just standing there so completely still and quiet it was frightening. Unnatural. It looked evil. Hands shaking she lowered the camera and stared where she saw the figures, except there weren't any there now. Raising the camera again she could see them clearly. Why could only her camera see this?

She must have uttered a slight noise, perhaps a gasp or a choked scream because the figures moved suddenly, at the same time, to slowly turn their heads towards her.

Then the pantry door burst open.

A figure emerged from it, rushing her with a dreadful scream, hands outstretched and reaching for her throat. She screamed and stumbled back but, not before being slammed into with all the force of a runaway freight train. She flew back several feet and slid painfully on her back for several more, still screaming as something she couldn't see clawed at her. She could hear whispering now, dark and vicious though she couldn't understand any of the words spoken. She understood though that she was not welcome here, had made a deadly mistake even coming here. These were not the average run of the mill ghosts she was dealing with, they were out to hurt her perhaps even kill her. She had to get out, now. Stumbling and sobbing she rolled to her feet gaining several more scratches and cuts from the unseen spectre currently assaulting her. It grabbed her hair and tried to drag her back towards to the kitchen. She could hear the other spirits now, shuffling out into the hallway coming after her and hysterical terror drove her to run. She felt her hair tear from her scalp where the ghost had a vice like grip on it but she didn't care nor did she stop as she raced down the hall, the camera clattering against the walls as it danced about the wrist strap, flying widely as she swung her arms. Out of the corner of her eye she could see things, dark shadowy things creeping through the walls and one even appeared out of the floor but she ran straight through it too intent on getting away to try and dodge it.

She raced back into the entrance hall, heart pounding so badly she was surprised she hadn't yet died of fright. Then her foot caught on a gap in the stonework and she tripped and nearly fell catching her balance at the last second. She instinctively glanced down to see what her sneakers had caught.

It was the body of a red haired girl with one badly ruined eye, and she hadn't tripped the corpse had grabbed a hold of her ankle as she tried to pass. It opened its mouth, a great gaping hole unhinged like a python and beared its teeth trying to bite at her ankle. She screamed and thrashed violently until it let go of her only to nearly run headlong into another corpse. It was completely naked and one blue eye shone venomously behind a thick curtain of bedraggled black hair. Behind the female ghost she caught a glimpse of yet another body, head split wide open and carrying an axe 

spattered with gore. Frantically she tried to shove the black haired ghost away from her and screamed yet again when it grabbed her arm and bit into it savagely, tearing a large chunk of skin loose. Something metallic flashed in the corner of her eye and it was through pure adrenaline alone that she managed to wretch herself loose as the axe slammed through where she had been standing mere seconds ago.

Clutching her bloodied arm to her chest and sobbing with fright she made for the door, dodging around the male sprit when he made a grab for her. She could hear more noises gathering behind her, the ghosts were intent on giving chase. She passed the staircase and had barely enough time to notice the blonde haired boy sitting on the steps and watching her silently before she practically slammed into the door. It took a few tries to grab and turn the handle but finally she had it swung wide and she was running again. Only to be stopped by a sudden shocking pain in her stomach as she ran into a hauntingly familiar face to the entire wizarding world.

It was him she was sure of it, the green eyes, the black hair, glasses and the famous scar visible behind his fringe. He was wearing dark robes and was gazing at her dispassionately. Choking in shock she glanced down as she felt something warm soaking through her shirt. He had been holding a wicked knife with sharp serrated blade and she had run straight into it. It was buried nearly four to five inches in her flesh and blood was quickly soaking through her shirt and dribbling down her stomach. When she glanced back up at his face he leant towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you leaving me again?" Then he pulled the knife out with one smooth jerk and plunged it back in again. Then he did it again, and again, and again.

In shock from the pain she could do barely more than jerk with each stab before her legs were too unstable to support her anymore and she crashed to the ground dimly feeling glass shards biting into her skin.

She lay there gasping and bleeding her life out onto the floor as the souls of the Malfoy manor gathered about her. She could see them clearly now and they stared at her with clinical fascination, as if she was nothing more than a particularly interesting specimen to be studied.

The blonde boy on the staircase now came before her. "You don't get to leave." He said.

"No body gets to leave." A woman ghost said.

"Not you, not us." Said another one.

"I didn't…I don't" she coughed out around the blood in her mouth, wanting to beg for mercy though she knew it was going to be denied. Then he was there again, hands covered in blood and knife gleaming wetly in his hand.

"Harry Potter" she whispered "Please…I can…I can help you, help you all just please."

"Only blood can help us now." Harry hissed. Then they were grabbing at her, pulling her unresisting form across the floor towards to very bowels of the household itself to a death more terrible than she could possibly comprehend. Harry and Draco watched this without emotion and later would listen to her final screams feeling empty and angry and knowing that this wasn't enough. This place was cursed with perpetual bloodlust and the spirits could never settle until that lust had been finally slaked by the one who began it. The cycle of death would continue for any of those unfortunate, bold or stupid enough to enter the manor, they would be made to join the legions of the house of the dead until vengeance was finally theirs. Until then there souls would forever remain tormented and trapped, bound by the horror of their own deaths.

Lying forgotten on the floor the camera's speakers suddenly flooded with sound once more. If anyone could listen closely they would hear the voices of many people, voices barely raised above a whisper grating and cold enough to send shivers down anyone's spine.

"We will wait Edgar…Forever."

The cameras blood speckled screen flickered once, twice then went black.

The End.


End file.
